To Everything There is a Season - Falling
by mpluto
Summary: Sequel to Reacquaintance. The Cartwrights welcomed the daughter of a good friend back from college after her father died. She had a long, adversarial history with Adam, but since she's been back, old wounds have healed. The pressures of her dual life have forced her to make a choice. Did she ultimately make a sacrifice? Or will she make yet another choice?
1. Chapter 1

**To Everything, There is a Season – Falling**

**"**A time to kill, a time to heal; a time to break down, a time to build up…" – _Ecclesiastes 3.3,_ _The Holy Bible_

**Chapter One**

From the coffee table, Adam studied the young woman sitting on the hearth across from him. It was hard to believe she'd once been nothing more to him than the little sister of his best friend. Now, twenty years later, he wondered how life would have been had Shiloh Isabella Whitney stayed on the stagecoach leaving town on the first leg of her trip to Europe instead of climbing out to tell him, in the middle of the busiest street in Virginia City, that his feelings mattered to her. Later that same day, she told him she wanted him to be a part of the decision that would define her future…and maybe his.

Now, she still wore a far-away look, seemingly trying to comprehend what her actions meant.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and smiled when she opened them. "I know you think I came home from Boston for my family; because they worked so hard to build the ranch. And maybe that was true in the beginning. But the truth is, I enjoy working with my horses. I love the Sierra. This is my home, and I don't want to leave it. Besides that, the ranch is a legacy that I want to leave my children and their children. If I were to give it up and sing, what would I have to leave them…a name…a story...certainly nothing tangible?"

"But you enjoy performing. Edwin was right…you come alive when you're on a stage. You love it."

"Singing is a two-edged sword. When it's all said and done, it leaves me a wreck."

"That's just inexperience. The more you perform, the easier it will be."

"Do you want me to leave? It seems to me you're trying to talk me into it. And don't try to tell me what you want doesn't matter."

Adam thought for a moment. It had taken her best friend, Annie Walters, their mutual friend, Edwin Booth, and a reluctant push on his part to get her to perform one more time in San Francisco. She had said she didn't want to sing when she came home from college, but after her performance in San Francisco, she was faced, for the second time, with a decision to perform in Europe. He had the one piece of information that would make her decision easy, but he didn't want to be the catalyst for her missing a chance of a lifetime. He had shared that information with Edwin, and seeing how distraught she was at leaving, he told her before the stagecoach had gotten out of town.

He took her hands in his. "I don't think it has to be one or the other." She looked back doubtfully. "Shiloh, there's an opera house opening right here in Virginia City, remember? There are three in San Francisco, and there are theaters in Sacramento, Carson City, Denver City, Arizona City and Salt Lake. You don't have to go far to perform. And you can always come home to the ranch."

"Adam, I don't know. I don't care about fame or notoriety. I just enjoy composing, and then hearing the finished piece…and singing. I enjoy the ranch just as much. It's nice to have a place to come home to."

Adam adjusted his legs as they sat across from each other and leaned toward her, taking her face in his hands. "We'll figure it out," he said softly as he raised her face to his, kissing her tenderly.

"And what about this?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"What? This?" he asked, kissing her again.

Blushing, she said simply, "Yes, that."

He sat back, searching her eyes. "Does this bother you?"

She met his eyes with hers. "It's not that. I…just…." Unable to finish, she lowered her eyes.

He realized she still had some things to work out where he was concerned. What he didn't know was where her hesitation was coming from. Was it still their past…her brother, Micah…her parents? Was it Will Stewart, the senator from back East who had been her fiancé? Was she afraid she'd lose the independence her education afforded her? Or was it just that she still had some big decisions to make and maybe this was too much at the moment. "Shiloh, this doesn't have to be a decision. Why don't we just see where this goes on its own?"

At that moment, Hoss and Joe came noisily through the door. "There she is," said Joe. "The lady that stopped the stagecoach in the middle of town."

Adam turned to Joe, chuckling, then turned back and winked at Shiloh. "What are you talking about?"

"Shiloh is Virginia City's favorite subject," said Hoss. "And it's not just 'cause of the stagecoach. Take a look at the newspaper," he said, handing the paper to Adam.

Adam unfolded it, and then looked over the top of it at Shiloh, crooking his jaw and furrowing his brow. "I thought you said you didn't pose for a photograph while you were in San Francisco."

Shiloh sat upright. "I didn't," she said, grabbing the paper. "Of all the low-down, sneaky…this is the last note I sang." She pulled the paper close to her eyes. "Someone must have been sitting up front in the middle, sketching."

"Well, there's no doubt that's you," said Adam.

She slumped. "Hoss, how bad is it?"

"This is the second edition today. Everyone's buying 'em."

Shiloh buried her chin in her chest and put her hands on her head. "So much for no notoriety."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," said Adam, trying to comfort her.

"Isn't it? All of Virginia City knows who I am now."

Feeling sorry for her, Hoss walked to the hearth and sat beside her. "Adam's right. You ain't got nothin' to worry about. Now come on. Supper's ready," he said, smiling.

Shiloh sat quietly during dinner while the Cartwrights discussed their day and their plans for tomorrow. She didn't really listen, lost in her own thoughts, wondering how Adam and she had gotten so close when they had started so far apart. She hated him in her youth, blaming him for the death of her brother. She resented him when she came home from college to a ranch that her father had left in trust for her when he died; a trust with Adam and his father as trustees, a trust that gave Adam authority over her.

Now, as she watched him all through dinner, she wondered if she was really ready to trust him…with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Shiloh laid her napkin on the table, Adam covered her hand with his. "You know, if you're going to sing, everyone would have found out anyway. Virginia City would be the logical place to start…for Maguire's opening."

Hop Sing came in to clear the dinner plates before dessert. When he leaned in to take Shiloh's plate, she said, "Thank you, Hop Sing. The roast was delicious." He smiled and bowed, backing into the kitchen. "Mr. Cartwright, I hope you know how lucky you are to have Hop Sing."

"I certainly do," Ben replied, smiling and taking a sip of coffee. "Shiloh, Adam's right. You should speak with Tom. He'd be delighted if you'd perform for his opening."

She smiled dubiously, sticking her chin out. "Are you and Adam campaigning?"

Ben raised his eyebrows, speaking wryly, "I see no reason for you not to. With Hank at the ranch, you can afford to spend the time away. And you do enjoy it. Why not?"

Sitting back and puckering, she thought for a moment before she spoke. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. Except for this evening…Hank doesn't know I didn't leave. I need to get back to the ranch and tell him."

Adam set his coffee cup down. "I'll take you home after dessert. Hop Sing made an apple pie."

On the way home, Adam broached the subject of singing again, only this time he was much more direct. "Why don't I take you into town tomorrow to see Tom? You'll get to see the new opera house."

She breathed deeply before she spoke. "First, I have no reason to speak to Tom yet. And second, I don't think I want to go into town just yet; at least not until the sudden news settles down. And there's a third; I have some work to do at home."

"What work do you have that can't wait?"

"The ledger hasn't been updated with the numbers from the cattle drive, and I have several horses that I need to sell. I was hoping to start looking for a piano, but I spent all my extra money on my new property." She frowned and dropped her eyes. "It will be a while before I can afford another one."

"All the more reason for you to talk to Tom. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used one of his pianos. In fact, I think he'd be delighted."

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise to stop pushing, I'll think about it for the next few days. I have to unpack, and I have ranch work to do this week. In fact, I have a gentleman who's interested in purchasing a horse or two. I was going to send him a telegram and ask that he speak to you because he said he knows you, but now that I'm staying, I can speak to him."

"Who is he?"

"His name's Jim Fischer. He said he went to college with you."

Smiling, Adam said, "It's been a while since I've heard from Jim. It would be nice to see him. How did you find him?"

"I didn't find him, he found me. I don't think he realized I knew you. He just mentioned you when I told him I was near Virginia City. Anyway, when you have some time, maybe you could come get familiar with the horses I have available for him." She dropped her eyes again. "I need to sell some horses."

When they arrived at the Flying W ranch house, Adam pulled Shiloh's bags from the back of the buggy to take up to her room. "I'll be right in, Adam. I want to find Hank."

When she came in the house, she found Adam half sitting on the desk, looking through a ledger. She stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Don't look at me that way, young lady," warned Adam as he glanced at her from under his brow. "I'm still the ranch trustee. And you said you need to sell some horses. But looking at this ledger, I don't see anything that's pressing you to bring in more money."

She walked to him and gently took the ledger from him. "You stopped looking at my ledgers, remember? And there's no reason for you to look now. Financially, we're fine. I just don't have a lot extra, but that's not really the reason I need to sell some horses. I expect twelve new foals in the spring, and I'll have at least ten three-year-olds to start, and that doesn't even count the four and five-year-olds that haven't been started. I also want to breed Max. He's middle aged now, and I need to think about increasing my foundation stock. I have five stallions, including Max and eight mares. I should have ten of each if I want to grow."

"So why do you need to sell some horses?"

"I don't have the pasture space close to the house. And it's too late this year to start clearing another one. I'll have to wait until spring or whatever I clear will become a huge mud puddle."

Hank rushed through the door with Johnny, one of the hands. "Miss Shiloh, I'm afraid we've got trouble."

"What is it, Hank?"

"Adam," he said, tipping his hat and turning back to Shiloh. "We have ten steers down in the south pasture. Looks like they were shot."

"Shot? Were they butchered?"

"No, Ma'am. They were shot and left."

Walking toward the stairs, she spoke loudly over her shoulder. "I need to change. I'll be down in a few minutes. Get Spirit saddled. And saddle another horse for Adam."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Hank, heading for the door.

As Shiloh ascended the stairs, she spoke loudly so that Adam could hear her, "Adam, will you wait and go with us?"

"Yes, Ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shiloh stood in the middle of ten dead steers in her south pasture. As Adam and Hank were turning one over, she knelt next to another, feeling the carcass. "They're still warm. This happened not too long ago. Hank," she said turning. "Did anyone hear any gunshots?"

"Johnny said he didn't, but I'll ask the men tonight when they all come into the bunkhouse."

They all stood, looking around in the fading light. "Do you know if anyone has seen Sam King since the day he came after me for firing him?"

"None of us have, but we haven't checked in town," answered Hank.

Shiloh looked around her, thinking. "Pull some men off the range and get these steers butchered and in the smokehouse tonight. Then tell everyone we'll be having a picnic next weekend."

"Miss Shiloh, I don't think we can get this many in the smokehouse."

"Hank, take some over to the Ponderosa. I'm sure there's room in our smokehouse," offered Adam.

"Thank you, Adam," said Shiloh. "It won't be long. While I'm in town to speak with Sheriff Coffee about this, I'll stop by the parsonage and ask the Reverend to send some of the families the church is supporting over to take some of this."

Adam cocked his head. "If you're going to town, I'm going with you."

Shiloh tightened her mouth into a straight line and stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at the ground.

"As long as there's a possibility that this is Sam King, you are not riding into town by yourself…or anywhere else for that matter," he added, turning to Hank, who nodded agreement. Shiloh looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but Adam puckered his lips and looked at her from under his brow.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath and turned toward her horse. "Suit yourself."

When they were both mounted and headed for town, Adam asked, "Where's your gun? I taught you how to use it for this reason."

"You wanted me to wear it when I was riding alone on the ranch. I'm not alone."

"You should practice."

"Mm hm."

Adam reached over and took her reins, stopping both horses. "Are we back to where we were before San Francisco?"

Sucking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly and smiled. "No," she said definitively. "I've just got a lot on my mind, and I wasn't counting on adding Sam King to the list. Though I probably should never have thought I was done with him. He already made good on his threat when I fired him when he came after me at the roundup. And if he's been in town today, he knows I'm back from San Francisco." She looked at Adam nervously. "I have to wonder if he'll do worse because he knows I'm Isabella Whitney."

"Well, if you practice using your gun, you should be able to warn him off. Once he realizes you have protection maybe he'll think twice before he comes after you again."

When the two arrived in Virginia City, they went straight to the sheriff's office. Before she walked through the door, Shiloh looked back out over the town, noticing that people had stopped and watched them ride in. Adam turned around and looked, then turned back to her, giving her shoulder a reassuring caress. She looked at his hand, and then looked timidly up. Winking, he guided her through the door of Roy's office.

Roy hesitated after Shiloh told him about the cattle. "Is there anyone else who'd want to do somethin' like this?"

"No, Sheriff Coffee. The only one I've had words with is Sam King."

"Roy, you know as well as I do that Sam's likely the guilty party," said Adam.

"Now Adam, I understand how Sam holds a grudge, but there's no proof he shot those cattle. Even so, I don't see any reason not to question him…if we can find him."

Clem, the deputy, had walked in and was leaning against the door. "Well that's easy enough. He's over at the Silver Dollar."

Roy stood up from behind his desk and walked over to his gun cabinet, taking a shotgun down and flipping it open. He loaded two cartridges into the breech, snapped it closed and made his way to the door. When Adam moved to follow, Roy stopped him. "Just hold it right there. Now I'm gonna walk over to the Silver Dollar and bring Sam back here peaceable-like. I don't want you startin' somethin' in the saloon. You and Shiloh can wait right here. Clem, let's go."

After a few minutes, Sam stepped through the door with Roy and Clem behind him. He stood in the middle of the office, stuck his fingers in his belt and grinned at Shiloh. "Well, if it ain't Miss Isabella. After all this business is done, why don't come back to the saloon with me and let me buy you a drink? Maybe you can sing us a song or two."

The corner of Shiloh's mouth curled up in disgust. "Don't count on it, Sam. Did you kill some of my cattle," she growled, stepping closer to him.

When Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her back out of Sam's reach, Sam's eyes opened wide, and he laughed. "Woo hoo," he sang in a high voice. "You got a Cartwright sweet on you?"

She cut her eyes back over her shoulder toward Adam and flared her nostrils, but Adam not only held her firmly, he gave her arm an uncomfortable squeeze. She looked forward again. "A word of warning, Sam. You will be trespassing if you step one foot on my ranch, and my men will be instructed to shoot you on sight."

Sam scowled and turned to Roy. "Anything else?"

"Stay out of trouble, King, or you'll end up in my jail," ordered Roy.

Sam snorted and left.

Adam spun Shiloh around by the arm he was still holding. "Don't you realize saying anything to him will make him want to come after you?"

"I had to tell him not to trespass in front of the law, Adam. That way, he can't say he missed the no trespassing signs."

"She's right, Adam. He won't be able to make any excuses."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Reverend Joe Andrews was thrilled that the five families the church had been supporting would be able to get fresh beef. He agreed to send them to the Ponderosa to pick it up. In addition, Shiloh asked him to spread the word that there would be a picnic at the Flying W on Sunday after church and asked that any family attending bring a dessert or side dish.

When she and Adam left the church, she untied her horse and walked back toward the middle of town. Adam stood at the hitching rail as she turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned and smiled, wrinkling her nose and lifting her index finger, crooking it, beckoning him to follow her. The corner of his mouth turned up as his head turned slightly while he kept his eyes on her.

They tied their horses to a hitching rail in front of the new opera house. He walked behind her, not believing that she would actually walk through the door, but when she reached it, she stopped, took a very obvious deep breath and entered. Adam sucked in the sides of his mouth while he raised his eyebrows and followed her in.

She looked through a windowed door, and when Tom Maguire looked up from his desk, she waved her fingers and smiled.

Tom rushed to the door. "Miss Whitney, what a surprise," he said, taking her arm and guiding her into his office. "A very pleasant surprise. Please, have a seat," he said pulling a chair away from the forward side of his desk. "And Adam." He leaned in. "Is this your doing?"

Adam laughed. "No, it's not. I had no idea we were coming here until we were here."

"So, Miss Whitney. Before you tell me why you're here, I have something for you." He went back behind his desk and pulled an envelope out of his lap drawer, handing it across the desk to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She tore the envelope open and pulled out a bank draft. "Mr. Maguire, there must be some mistake. What is this for?"

"It's for your performances in San Francisco. That comes to $250 per show, plus a bonus for your impeccable performance at the Presidio, which by the way, sold me out for the entire season before the season even started."

"I can't accept this," she said, laying the draft on the desk. "I agreed to do that as a favor to Mr. Booth."

"Mr. Booth has absolutely no input as to what I pay those who sing in my opera house." He pushed the draft back in front of her. "You deserve this. And I'm prepared to offer you even more to sing here." She propped her elbow on the arm of the chair and held her chin in her hand, considering Mr. Maguire. "Take it, please. I actually thought I had lost the opportunity to give it to you when I heard you were leaving with Mr. Booth. Then I heard you got off the stage."

"I guess that's public knowledge by now," she replied.

"Then, when I purchased a newspaper, I realized your wish to remain a private citizen of Virginia City wasn't going to come true."

She still sat propped on the arm of the chair, studying him, but suddenly sat up. "Well, the reason I'm here…is to…" She drew her lips into a line and looked away. "tell you that…I'll sing for you." She blew out her cheeks and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling as if that was the hardest thing she ever had to say.

Adam made a motion with his mouth to whistle, but he just blew out. He thought it would take an act of God to talk her into singing in Virginia City, and here she was volunteering. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to pick her up and twirl her around. She was good. She was better than good, and she deserved the happiness that singing brought her.

Maguire sat back in his chair, stunned. "I'm…I'm…My, that was easy. Much easier than I expected."

Shiloh bent her head into her hand. "Truth be told, I was never going to sing in Virginia City. But when we got to town tonight, and I realized all those people were already watching me…realized they were going to be watching everything I do for a good while, I decided that if I became an ordinary occurrence in Virginia City…if I was no longer a curiosity…that people might start treating me like one of them." She looked back up at Maguire. "So, what are your plans for musicians, and when do you expect you'll have a full orchestra?"

"I will be using some of my musicians from San Francisco to audition musicians for Virginia City. They will most likely come from all over the country; perhaps even from other countries."

"May I suggest…bring your orchestra from San Francisco for a pre-opening before the end of the year. Have your official opening when you start your regular season next year. That gives you plenty of time to get a commitment from a well-known singer. This way, you give Virginia City and any cities close enough for winter travel a taste of what's to come. It will build the excitement so that when you open your first season, you will already have committed patrons."

"An excellent idea," said Maguire. "But that doesn't leave much time to prepare. And why wouldn't you sing at the official opening?"

"You don't want me to sing at your official opening after I do a pre-opening performance. You need to give your patrons variety. That doesn't mean that I won't do some performances during the year. And it actually helps me. I don't think my popularity would last very long if I was here too frequently. Your San Francisco musicians already know my music. We can pick some pieces that were performed throughout the summer…not just those from my last performance, so that we're not likely to repeat what local people may have already heard. There's plenty of material your musicians already know. We just need to rehearse in the new hall. If you can, I'd also get Monsieur Rousset as your conductor. That way, we don't have to waste time arguing about the arrangements." Shiloh stood up to leave. "Let me know how soon you can get everyone here. We'll start immediately when they arrive."

Maguire was dumbfounded. Not only had she agreed to sing, but she gave him the perfect way to introduce the new opera house and had come up with how it could be done in a fifteen minute conversation. He looked up at Adam with creased brows, his mouth open, shaking his head.

"I have no idea how she does that," chuckled Adam, replying to Maguire's dumbstruck expression.

"In this business, things change quickly. I had a lot of practice in Boston." She turned to Adam. "We should go. It's been a very long day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On the way out of town, Shiloh showed Adam the bank draft. He whistled. "You need to get that in the bank."

"I know. I have to come back to town to send some telegrams. I'll deposit it tomorrow."

When Adam and Shiloh arrived at the Flying W, the men were only half done butchering the steers, and it was approaching eleven.

"It looks like it's going to be a long night," said Shiloh.

Hank walked over, wearing a blood-covered apron. "Miss Shiloh, did you find Sam?"

"As a matter of fact, we did, but of course, he wouldn't admit anything. Anyway, he's been warned verbally about trespassing in front of Sheriff Coffee, so if you see him anywhere on the ranch, shoot first, and then ask him why he's here."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm serious, Hank. If he's capable of this, he could do anything. Make sure you tell all the men."

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned to go back, but stopped. "Adam, Little Joe came by lookin' for you. I told him what happened. He said he'd tell your pa not to wait up."

"Good. I don't have to worry about Pa worrying. I'm going to stay and help. Then I can take what needs to go to the Ponderosa with me."

"Adam, I don't want to keep you from your own work. We can handle this," said Shiloh.

Adam took her elbow and led her to the front door of the house. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, smiling.

"No, but I'm sure you have your own chores at the Ponderosa, and I don't think Joe and Hoss will appreciate me monopolizing your time."

"It's eleven at night. I don't have any chores until tomorrow. Besides, someone has to take what can't go in your smokehouse to the Ponderosa and get it in our smokehouse. It might as well be me," he said as he pulled her into him.

She played with the buttons on his shirt. "At some point you're going to have to let me do this all by myself."

"If that beef isn't in the smokehouse tonight, it'll spoil. There's no need to waste it."

She sighed and gently pushed away from him. "I'll go make some coffee. It looks like there's another couple of hours of beef on the back of that wagon." With one hand he reached up to touch her cheek, and with the other he reached down and turned the door knob. She disappeared inside, and he went to work with Hank and her men.

When she came back out with coffee, Adam had his sleeves rolled up elbow deep in beef, donning an apron that had quickly become covered in blood. "Coffee?" she asked as she poured a cup.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need a little help."

She giggled as she raised the cup to his lips. "It's hot. Don't burn your tongue."

Adam took a small sip and another. "It's perfect," he said, smiling, then continued cutting.

Shiloh walked around filling the coffee cups of her men, who all nodded in thanks. When she got back to Adam, she yawned. "Here, take another sip. I have another pot on the stove that should be about ready."

When he finished his coffee, he caught her eyes. "You should go on to bed. There's nothing you can do here…except pour coffee."

"He's right, Miss Shiloh," said Hank. "This is the last of it. All we have to do is load it on the wagon and get it to the Ponderosa."

"Who's in charge here anyway?" she complained.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Tonight, Hank is."

Shiloh flared her nostrils and stepped back, bristling that Adam and Hank were trying to send her to bed. Adam held her eyes with his while he untied his apron and laid it over the makeshift table where he had been working. He nodded for her to follow him and walked to the water pump to wash his arms and hands. "Shiloh, there are times when you are going to have to step back and let your men work." She crossed her arms. When his arms and hands were clean, he firmly cupped her chin in his hand. "Sweetheart, you have a foreman. Let him do his job."

She tucked her chin and looked at him with round eyes. _Sweetheart?_

"Adam, Johnny and I'll ride over to the Ponderosa with you to unload," said Hank, walking up behind them. "Why don't you drive your buggy back?"

Still looking at Shiloh, Adam answered, "Good idea, Hank. I'll do that. Now, I want you to go in the house and lock the door behind you. I'll see you in a couple of days." He turned to look for Hank, who had walked back to the wagon, then turned back to kiss her, looking into her eyes one more time before he left. "Go on," he said, and then watched her walk to the front door. She turned and smiled before she disappeared into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was Saturday, but Shiloh was up with first light, moving the mares she wanted to breed with Max to the back corral behind the house. She had already moved Max to the barn, wanting to take him out for a ride one more time before she left him to his business with the mares. Hank and Johnny's horses were still in the barn as well as some of the four and five year olds she was about to start training. She also brought up some of her trained horses to groom and trim in preparation for Jim Fischer's visit to the ranch.

She made one last trip to the bottom corral to bring up the last mare when she stopped and watched as Adam road between the fences toward her. As she looked, a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when Adam dismounted in one smooth motion, then walked toward her. His walk was sure…fluid. He wore his gun and swung his hands with confidence and authority. His broad chest and shoulders and his muscled arms…his dark eyes…and that satisfied smile he was wearing caused her to catch her breath. He couldn't help but see the appreciative look in her eyes, and he instinctively sucked in a breath, held his head a little higher, and walked just a little taller.

When she turned to tie off the reins she was holding, his eyes roamed over her. She was wearing soft buckskin britches that hid nothing of her curves. He was tempted to lean forward and give her backside a firm pat, but rather he chuckled to himself at the inappropriate thought. Instead, he gave her a proper greeting. "Good morning. You're up early for a Saturday."

She turned and smiled. "What's your excuse?"

"I haven't been sleeping very well." His look turned serious. "I'm worried about Sam."

She snorted as she walked toward the corral gate. "You and me both. Did you see the expression on his face at Roy's office? He was…pleased…that he had gotten my attention."

When she turned back to him, Adam noticed her face change. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were focused on something behind him. He turned to look, seeing an orange glow in the half-light of the early morning.

Shiloh pushed the gate shut, leaving the mare where she was and ran to Spirit. Adam had already mounted. Both kicked their horses into a gallop toward the orange glow that hung over the area of the Flying W ranch house.

Since it was Saturday, most of the Flying W hands were still in the bunkhouse, sleeping in. A few of the hands were watching the herd. It didn't take long for those in the bunkhouse to smell smoke, and by the time Adam and Shiloh got there, they had already starting moving horses and tack out of the barn. Their progress was stopped by a sudden explosion of flames when the fire reached the hayloft that had been recently filled in preparation for the winter.

Shiloh dropped to the ground in a run, and Adam wasn't far behind her. A beam fell across the middle of the barn and set the hay on the floor ablaze. Adam knew there was no way anyone was going to get anything else out of the inferno, but Shiloh saw Max at the back of the barn, kicking at the walls and screaming, the whites of his eyes flashing in fear out of the haze of heat. She continued toward the barn and was only a few feet away when Adam caught up to her, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her away.

"You can't go in there!"

"Let me go!" she shouted as she struggled against his hold. She worked an arm loose and tried to push away, but Adam held her.

He shouted to one of the men running past with more buckets for water, "Send Billy to the Ponderosa to get more help. And check the back of the barn. Maybe you can get Max out from the back."

"Mr. Cartwright, whoever set this fire poured kerosene all around the outside. The back went up first."

Shiloh gritted her teeth as she fought him. "Adam Cartwright, I am not losing Max," she growled. She somehow turned in his arms and began to climb him, trying to maneuver over his head. He was off balance just enough to fall backwards with Shiloh coming down on top of him, scrambling to get away. She almost made it, but he reached above him, grabbing her foot and pulling her back on her stomach. "Max!" she shrieked as she clawed at the ground, listening to the scream of the horse.

Hank appeared next to them with his rifle and looked down at Adam who was now on top of Shiloh, holding her down. When he nodded to Hank, Hank raised the rifle and fired three shots.

Jumping at the sound of each rifle shot, she looked up into the fire and screamed, "No!" "No…no," she repeated, her voice fading from a scream to a desperate plea. She lay on the ground underneath Adam, sobbing."

Adam rose from the ground, picking Shiloh up with him. He didn't have time to console her. "You have to stay here. Do you understand me?" She glared at him, her face wet and streaked with dirty tears." He pulled her arms out and placed his hat and gun belt in her hands and left her there, grabbing a piece of water-soaked burlap, and smothering flames spreading away from the barn. He was surprised when she appeared close by with her own handful of wet burlap.

The Cartwright hands along with Joe and Hoss came with more burlap, buckets, and shovels, and in only another hour the fire was smoldering. With streaks of black soot on her face, arms, hands and clothes, Shiloh walked wearily to the front of the burn pile and dropped her head into her hand, sniffling with tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight of the burned bodies of three horses lying in the rubble, the far carcass belonging to Max.

She didn't hear Adam come up behind her, and when he turned her around, she gave him a hollow, defeated look. He took her arms to pull her into him, and she sneered and pushed back, but he held her tightly, guiding her head to his chest where she finally broke down into a heart-wrenching sob. He thought back to the storm last winter when a tree fell on her house, destroying her mother's piano. It was then he found out why she detested him, and it was then their association began to change to something…easier. The piano had been the only thing she had left of her mother. He knew Max had meant as much to her as the piano, and when Max died, the last piece of her father died with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Adam took Shiloh into the house after Hoss, Joe and Hank assured him they would take care of the barn and what was in it. Hank sent Johnny into town for the sheriff, so everything that could be done at the moment was being done. Adam had time to concentrate on Shiloh, but it turned out not in the way he expected. She cried…at first. But her anguish soon turned into rage as she loaded her gun, put on her gun belt and tried to head for the door. The only obstacle in her way was Adam.

"You're not going anywhere," he said calmly. When he saw the fire in her eyes, he stiffened, knowing that she was going to try.

She lifted her gun, pointing it at his chest, holding it steady with both hands. "Don't try to stop me. You know who did this. He's not getting away with it."

"Shiloh if you end up killing him, you go to jail. Is that what you want?"

She thought about going to jail in a fleeting moment. Where would it leave the ranch or her singing? "I don't care. He's not getting away with this."

"You can't prove he did it."

"Enough talk. Get out of my way."

"You're not gonna shoot me," said Adam, taking a step forward. He stopped in mid-step and flinched when she pointed the gun over his shoulder and fired. In a split-second, Joe and Hoss ran through the door, distracting her just enough for Adam to finish that step forward, ending with the barrel in his chest. Joe and Hoss were frozen by what they were witnessing.

"You're not gonna shoot me," said Adam calmly. "Put the gun down."

She shrank back. "What am I doing? Oh, God, what am I doing?" she cried, backing up.

Adam followed her, taking the gun out of her hand and drawing her close. Looking sternly back to Hoss and Joe, he ordered, "Not a word of this to Pa."

Hoss and Joe looked at each other and nodded. Adam turned his attention back to Shiloh, guiding her to the kitchen and seating her at the table. Hoss and Joe motioned him back just outside the kitchen. "We've got the men digging a hole for the carcasses, but it's gonna take some time. You need to keep her away from the barn."

Adam nodded. "When Roy gets here let him take a look around and then send him inside. I'll keep her in the kitchen until he gets here." Adam watched as Hoss and Joe disappeared out the front door, and then went back to the kitchen with Shiloh. He pumped a glass of water and sat down next to her. "Drink this."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Adam…I…I'm…." He covered her hand with his. "Why did you let me do that?"

"Because you needed to know what it's like to feel rage with a gun in your hand…and choose to put it down."

"I need to find him. I can't let him get away with this."

"You don't need to do anything. You need to leave it to Roy."

She jerked her head up, looking angrily at him. "Roy won't do anything. There's no _proof_ that Sam did this."

"You still have to give him a chance." He picked up her hand, looking over his shoulder out the window. "If Roy doesn't do anything, I'll have a talk with Sam."

Pulling her hand away, she glared at him. "I don't need you to fight my battles. This has nothing to do with you."

He answered her glare. "It has everything to do with me. I'm responsible for this ranch." He took a breath and said in a calmer tone. "And I have no intention of letting Sam get anywhere near you."

"Adam, how am I ever going to prove to you that I can take care of this ranch if you keep coming to my rescue?"

He turned her to face him. "I know you can take care of this ranch. But Sweetheart, you cannot take care of Sam King."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Adam left the Flying W after Shiloh had gone to bed. What she feared had come to pass; there was nothing that Roy could do because there was nothing in the ruins of the barn that pointed to Sam King.

When Adam walked through the door at the Ponderosa, Joe, Hoss and his father were in the sitting area, waiting. Ben stood anxiously. "How is she?"

"Pa, you know what Max meant to her," said Adam, walking to the blue chair and slowly sitting down. He lowered his head and rubbed his forehead. "She fell asleep before I left. I'm sure she's forgotten about it, but if we don't do something, she's gonna have crowd over there tomorrow after church."

Ben grunted. "Tomorrow morning we'll go into town early and let the minister know; he can announce it in church. And then the rest of us will go knock on doors."

"And tell them what?" asked Adam.

"That we've moved the picnic here. We'll put three spits out in the yard tonight and Hop Sing can start roasting tomorrow morning."

"Hop Sing isn't gonna be able to tend three spits by himself. Plus, we have to move out some tables and chairs."

"Well, Adam, you can stay and help Hop Sing. Go by the Flying W early and bring Shiloh over. It'll keep her mind off Max."

Adam nodded. He, Joe and Hoss went to the yard and began making preparations for the picnic. The next morning Adam arrived at the Flying W the same time as Hank. "Hank, we're moving the picnic to the Ponderosa. Do you have any chairs and tables we can take over?"

"We do, Adam. In fact, there all in the…" Hank exhaled. "They were all in the barn. I'll see what I can round up and have some of the boys take 'em over."

Adam nodded, walked to the house and knocked on the door. Opening it slowly, Shiloh stood halfway behind the door. Adam knew she had cried most of the night, seeing her swollen, red eyes. He stepped in and wrapped his arms around her, starting her tears all over again. After a few minutes, he lifted her face. "Hey, you're spending the day with me at the Ponderosa."

Sniffling and stuffy, she replied, "I can't. By this afternoon this place will be full of people."

"Nope. They're all being sent to the Ponderosa."

Her eyes wide, she looked up at him. "Adam, I can't let you do that. This is my problem. I can handle it."

"Too late. Arrangements are already being made. And I'm sure you could handle it, but you don't have to."

"Adam…"

Adam held her chin in his hand with his index finger over her lips. "Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed? We need to get back to the Ponderosa to help Hop Sing."

She leaned back attempting an indignant look, but with her eyes swollen, she only managed to look pitiful. Adam chuckled and turned her around to face the stairs. "Go get dressed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What time is it?"

Adam didn't bother looking at his watch. "It's five minutes past the last time you asked me what time it was." He pulled the chair he was unloading the rest of the way out of the wagon, set it down and walked to the spit where she was basting a side of beef. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I just want this day over with."

He leaned over to look into her eyes. "Why? Don't you like my company?"

She looked away, fighting back tears. "I know what you're trying to do, Adam. And it's not that I don't appreciate it. But, painting this…" she smelled the jar she had been dipping the brush in… "whatever this is on a skinned, dismembered cow isn't very…comforting. Nor does it occupy my mind."

He took the brush out of her hand. "Maybe you're right. Why don't you see if Hop Sing needs help in the kitchen?"

"I don't know what you expect me to do in there. I don't know how to…" She stopped and stiffened, not sure that she wanted him to know _that… "_convince…Hop Sing to let me help."

"Then maybe you can bring a couple of platters and some carving knives out, then bring plates, coffee cups, glasses and silverware…and whatever else Hop Sing has ready to come out. It won't be long before people start arriving." She turned and disappeared into the house.

Hank set the last chair out behind Adam. "Adam, I didn't think about it, but maybe basting that side of beef after…well, after seeing Max in the barn, wasn't such a good idea."

"I don't think that's it, Hank."

"What else could it be?"

Adam breathed deeply. "I think it's facing the good people of Virginia City for the first time since she's been back from San Francisco. I'm sure part of it is Max, and I'm just as sure part of it is Sam. She's dealing with a lot of things right now."

"Maybe we should have called this off."

"I think if we had done that, she would have regretted it later on. And this way the people of Virginia City will see her as charitable instead of just a celebrity."

"A what?"

Adam snorted. "A famous person."

They both looked up at the sound of horses as Ben, Joe and Hoss rode into the yard. Dismounting, Ben handed his reins to Hoss. "You two get the horses settled in the barn and make sure we have plenty of room for horses and buggies. Adam," he said, walking toward the spit. There's a crowd headed this way…we've got maybe fifteen minutes. How're you doing with the beef?"

"I think it's about ready to carve. I sent Shiloh in to start bringing dishes and silverware out.

"Adam," said Ben, motioning for Adam to join him away from the spit, handing him a handbill. "Maguire has these posted all over town. Is this true?"

Adam looked at the handbill and smiled. "It's true."

"Well no wonder the crowd heading this way is so large."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When the crowd started to arrive, Shiloh disappeared into the house. The Cartwrights were all outside greeting their guests who were all wondering where Shiloh was.

"Shiloh?" yelled Adam, rushing through the front door. He walked to the stairs and shouted up, "Shiloh!"

"I'm over here," she answered quietly from behind Ben's desk. She had changed into a lovely, frilly lavender dress and had tied her hair into a pony tail with a matching lavender ribbon, allowing her curls to cascade down her back.

Adam turned and smiled. "You look very pretty. Your guests are asking for you."

She snorted. "My guests? I really wish we had postponed this. I'm not in a party mood."

Adam walked to her and draped her hand over his arm, heading for the front door. "And what would you have done with all that beef?"

"Given it away."

He stopped and faced her. "Spit it out."

"I don't want to talk about Sam, I don't want to talk about Max or the barn, I don't want to talk about singing, and I don't want to face all those people who pulled their children away from me when I walked down the boardwalk after I left school because they thought I was a troublemaker; the same people who came today just because of Isabella. I just…want to be left alone."

"Then maybe a party is just what you need to bring your head back above water," said Adam as he redraped her hand over his arm and led her to the door. "Chin up," he ordered, but she continued to look forlorn. He took a deep breath. "Just think of it as a performance then."

"I'm not an actress."

"Not true. I've seen you act. Now, let's go." He opened the door and grinned at the smile that suddenly appeared on her face. By the time he had walked her to the edge of the porch, a crowd of people approached her, taking her hand, thanking her for the picnic, and offering concern and support at the burning of her barn. Adam stayed within earshot as she mingled, listening to the questions, not only about the fire and the cattle, but also about singing at Maguire's. He watched her glide across the yard, smile graciously, laugh delicately and talk with just the right amount of sadness or just the right amount of excitement depending on what she was being asked. In essence, she was performing.

By the end of the day, seven of the ten steers had either been eaten or packaged up and sent with the families from the church. Tom Maguire was one of the last to leave after having a lengthy and seemingly private conversation with Shiloh across the yard. When Adam joined them, Tom was just saying his goodbyes. "Adam, as usual, the hospitality of the Ponderosa has been outstanding," he said, shaking Adam's hand.

"We're glad you enjoyed it."

"I suppose I'll be seeing you in town for the next few weeks," said Tom, winking at Shiloh and turning toward his horse. She smiled and nodded.

Adam turned to her. "What did he mean by that?"

Still smiling, she said, "I should help Hop Sing get this cleaned up," then patted his hand and walked away, leaving him looking puzzled as he watched her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Adam, did Roy speak to you about the rumors that Tommy Baker set the barn on fire?" asked Ben, walking across the yard.

"Yeah, Pa," he answered, enjoying the view as Shiloh leaned over a table to wipe it clean. By the time Ben stood beside him, Shiloh had straightened to carry more dishes into the kitchen. Adam shook his head, smiling, then turned to his father. "He said he spoke to Tommy after he heard the rumors, but Tommy denied it."

"Wasn't it Tommy that started those rumors about Shiloh after she left school…about you kicking her out because she was a troublemaker?"

"Yes, and he tried to start trouble after she came back from college." Ben creased his eyebrows. "I took Shiloh to lunch in town after we had that argument about driving cattle down Johnson's Cutoff. After lunch, I had gone to get the buggy and left Shiloh waiting in front of the hotel. Tom showed up, and well, he was rude. I ended up embarrassing him."

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

"It was the same day the tree fell on her house…completely slipped my mind…until now. But I don't think Tommy has it in him to do something like this on his own. He's just not that bold. Still, I think I'll ride into town tomorrow and have a conversation with Tommy myself. Even if he is the one who set the fire, I'd be willing to bet a week's pay that King put him up to it."

"Why do you suppose he chose the barn instead of the house?"

Adam stood looking at the ground with his mouth twisted. "Makes you think he wants to scare her more than hurt her."

"Hop Sing, I was wondering if you could help me."

"What you need?"

Shiloh looked down at her hands as she bit her lip and squeezed her fingers. "I don't know how to cook…not even the simplest of things." Hop Sing looked up from the basin of dishes he was washing. "I can't ask Adam over for dinner because I can't cook dinner for him. Would you…teach me…how to cook?" she asked, biting her lip, looking pleadingly at him.

Hop Sing frowned. "Don't want messy kitchen."

"You can teach me in my kitchen." Still frowning, Hop Sing turned to put dishes away. "I'll share the rest of my mother's recipes with you."

He stopped and turned back to her, thinking about it. "You do what Hop Sing say? No fuss? No funny business?"

"I promise," she said, smiling delightedly while she bounced on her toes, and brought her hands up, softly clapping. "But don't tell anyone, especially Adam. I want this to be our secret."

"You bring more dishes," said Hop Sing as he turned back to the basin. When she had made her way out the door, Hop Sing looked up and smiled after her, nodding his head. "She take good care of Mista Adam."

Shiloh hummed as she collected the rest of the dishes, glasses, cups and silver, stacking everything neatly on the table closest to the kitchen. She didn't see that Adam was leaning against a post on the upper porch watching her. When she rushed by him again, he stepped down behind her and when she turned back, he stopped her from running into him with his hands on her waist as she held the dishes she had picked up out to the side.

"For someone who was dreading this, you're in a good mood."

"Well, it is over, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's over, but somehow, I don't think that's it." He cleared his throat. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Her smile disappeared. "Is everything alright?"

"Mm hm, everything's fine."

"Well, help me take the rest of these dishes in, and we'll talk," she said, nodding with raised brows.

Hop Sing nodded and smiled when they delivered the rest of the dishes. He was still grinning as they were leaving, even when Adam looked back curiously. Adam took her hand and led her back out to the porch where, for the moment, they were alone. She stood, looking up at him expectantly. "I spoke with Roy today…about the fire." Shiloh took a step back, looking away. "There's a rumor in town that Tom Baker set it."

She snapped her head back, stiffening. "Did Roy arrest him?"

"No, he didn't. It's just a rumor." Shiloh smirked as she side-stepped him and walked into the house, continuing to the stairs. "Shiloh," he called as he followed her. Taking her hand, he stopped her in mid-stride and turned her to face him. "Where are you going?"

"To pack my things. I'll be ready to go home in a few minutes," she said as she tried to turn back toward the stairs.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to town." She looked away. "Look at me."

Clasping her hands in front of her, she glared up at him. "This isn't your fight."

"Isn't it?" he said quietly as he grasped her hands and narrowed his eyes, giving her a slight smile that made the room turn awfully warm and sent chills all over her. He bent to kiss her, and when she stepped into him, laying her hands at his sides, he wrapped his arms around her. As she moved her hands up his back to his shoulders, he tightened his hold, and for the first time, she kissed him back. He moved his lips to her cheek, to her jaw, and finally to her neck where he buried his face, taking in her scent.

"Adam, I have to go to town," she said softly. He raised his head, looking at her disapprovingly. "Don't look at me like that. Maguire's musicians are here. I'll have to stay in town when we start and after that, if we end up working late."

He loosened his embrace, but still held her close. "I'll take you to town then. And I'll have Maguire provide an escort for you while you're there." She inhaled deeply and puckered her lips. "And I don't want to hear that you tried to speak to Tommy Baker…or Sam King."

She huffed, but didn't argue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The sun was just barely up when Adam drove a buggy into the yard of the Flying W. When he knocked on the front door, he got no answer, so he stuck his head in, yelling. Shiloh didn't answer, and he stepped in, looked in the parlor and the kitchen, and then went back to the front door. As he stepped out, he saw Hank walking toward the back corral. "Hank, where is everybody?"

"We do work around here, Adam," said Hank, smiling jokingly, offering his hand. "But you really mean Miss Shiloh, don't you?"

Adam stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Yep. I told her I'd take her to town today."

"Yeah, she already told me. Said she might not be back and not to worry. But she wanted to go over the breeding schedule for her foundation stock with Johnny and Billy before she left. She's out back." The two men talked as they walked to the back corral.

"Has she said anything about the barn?" asked Adam.

"I got an earful about the barn this morning. She had the original plans that her father had drawn up for a new barn, and she wanted to know if we could handle it. I told her I'd wanna check with you…it's a mighty nice barn. Too nice, I think, to have done this winter, and she'll be needin' shelter for the horses."

"I'll talk to her about it, Hank." Hank grunted. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Well, you know how determined she is to do things on her own."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"She told me not to say anything to you. Adam, she's had a lot of good ideas that were workable, but this one…." Hank shook his head. "I don't know how we can make this work for the winter."

"Don't worry about it, Hank. I'll bring up the barn. Maybe she'll talk to me about it. And if she doesn't, I'll…well, I'll think of something."

The back corral was actually a group of corrals and paddocks, two large corrals on either side of a row of smaller paddocks in the middle and on the west side. In a large breeding operation, all the center paddocks would be used multiple times a day with a handler moving pairs of horses in and waiting. There was a smaller stall in the middle of the paddocks where uncooperative mares were confined during breeding. The paddocks on the west side of the corrals held the stallions that would be bred, after which they were released into the west corral.

Adam and Hank stood behind Shiloh and listened as she gave instructions to Johnny and Billy. "I wasn't going to do this much but…" she took a deep breath, and finished in a shaky voice, "with Max gone, we only have four…really three stallions to breed. I would prefer not to breed Eli right now, but I don't think we have a choice. I still haven't made my mind up about Satan."

"Satan?" said Adam, surprised. "You named a horse Satan?" Shiloh turned slightly and eyed Adam severely. "Excuse me," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Breed Apollo with Artemis and Cleo, Zeus with Athena and Delilah, and Eli with Sheba and Storm. If Storm gives you problems, breed Eli with Jezebel, too. She's a little older, but she should have a few good years left in her. I want to wait another year, at least, for Koko."

"What do you want us to do with Satan?" asked Johnny.

"Nothing at this point. I'll wait to see what this produces, and if we get some good foals, I may geld him. But not yet. I may have to use him." She looked up at Johnny and Billy. "Any questions?" Both shook their heads. "If anything bad happens, stop everything, and one of you come get me."

"Yes Ma'am," they said in unison.

She turned and walked back toward the house with Hank and Adam falling in behind her. "Hank, do you have the buckboard loaded?"

"No Ma'am. I still need to load your trunk. I was going to get help when Adam drove up."

"_Drove_ up?"

"I brought the buggy," answered Adam.

She stopped when she rounded the corner and saw the buggy at the same time he said that. "Oh, well, I appreciate it, but I'll be taking my trunk and leaving it in my dressing room." Looking sweetly up at him, she asked, "Would you mind helping Hank bring it down?"

"Not at all, dear lady," he replied, smiling and removing his hat as he bowed.

On the way to Virginia City, Adam dared to bring up the horses. "Satan?"

"You'd have to know him. He's high-strung and mean. I don't want to pass that disposition along."

"You might not, you know."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to waste a season for one of my mares if I can avoid it. And the best way to avoid the possibility is not to breed him at all."

"Then why haven't you already gelded him?"

"Because I was down to five stallions. I'm down to four now with Satan. And I don't have the money or the time to import more."

"You just got money from Maguire, and you're about to make more."

"Some of that will go to rebuild the barn," she said sadly.

"Sweetheart, it won't take all that to rebuild the barn." She let her shoulders slump and looked away. He looked over with creased brows, knowing she wasn't telling him something, and that it had nothing to do with the barn. Pulling back on the reins, he stopped the horses and turned, putting one arm around her shoulders and leaning back in the seat. "You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing, Adam. It's just…Max, I guess."

He turned her face toward his, and she dropped her eyes. "Alright. Maybe you'll feel like talking about it later." The remainder of the trip was quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Adam dropped Shiloh off at Maguire's Opera House, the only person there was Tom Maguire. It was still early, and the musicians hadn't been given a schedule yet, so they took advantage of the late start. Tom asked Adam to help with Shiloh's trunk while she took her portfolio of music to the main hall, laying sheet music on each chair in the pit. She met them back at Tom's office.

"Shiloh, I have the information for the piano you were interested in," said Tom. "If you like, I can go ahead and arrange to have it shipped."

"Thank you, Tom, but the piano will have to wait," she answered as she turned, and jumped, surprised that Adam had been standing behind her.

Adam raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his neck. "Tom, as long as Shiloh is staying in town, she'll need an escort. The barn burning wasn't an accident."

"You don't mean someone is out to hurt her, do you?"

"So far, it's just been property. But I don't want to take the chance that he'll take it further."

"So you know who it is?"

"Can't prove it," answered Adam as he took Shiloh's hand and headed out of Tom's office.

"Consider it done," said Tom, walking after them to the door.

"I need to get going. Joe and Hoss are going to think I've abandoned the ranch."

"Thank you for bringing me, Adam. But please don't worry. I doubt Tommy or Sam would try anything here in town."

"Still, I don't want you working here alone. And make sure your hotel room is locked."

"Adam, this is where I live. I'm not going to be made a prisoner."

"Are we going to argue about this?"

"I'm not arguing." Adam lowered his head and looked up at her from under his brow. She rolled her eyes. "I have an escort, thank you."

"I'll see you in a few days," he said, raising her hand to his lips and lingering there.

She watched Adam drive away in the buggy, then turned back toward Tom's office to discuss a rehearsal schedule. "Monsieur Rousset will arrive on the noon stage today," said Tom. "I've arranged for rooms at the International for you and him and the section leaders, and the rest of the musicians are staying at the Tahoe House. The musicians will be here this afternoon to pick up their music."

Shiloh busied herself in the opera hall creating a program for the performance while she waited for Tom to come get her to meet Monsieur Rousset at the stage office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Adam had business in town…business that he hoped would make Shiloh's life a bit less unsettled. He stopped the buggy just past the stage office where he knew Shiloh wouldn't notice it when she welcomed Monsieur Rousset to Virginia City at noon. Based on Adam's last meeting with Tommy Baker, he assumed Tommy would be in one of Virginia City's forty-two saloons, most likely in one of those on C Street. He started at the Sazerac, then the Silver Dollar, Silver Sadie's and the Silver Queen, and ended his search at the Bucket of Blood. Tommy was sitting by himself at a table in the middle of the saloon.

"Tom."

Tommy didn't look up. He had seen Adam come in. "What d'you want, Cartwright?"

"I want to talk."

"Go talk to someone else."

"Tom, I'm not in a good mood." Adam bent down so that only Tommy could hear him. "You can either walk out of here with me like a man, or I can arrange to have you taken out in pieces."

Tommy looked up at Adam's face; eyes showing quiet rage, flared nostrils and mouth drawn into a tight line. Standing and dropping a coin on the table, he walked out in front of Adam, stopping just outside the saloon.

Adam turned around and crossed his arms. "Let's talk about a barn."

"And what barn would that be?" asked Tommy, tilting his head to one side, looking bored.

"Are we going to do this the hard way?" Tapping his foot nervously, Tommy turned to bolt, but Adam was prepared, reaching out and grabbing Tommy's shirt, throwing him against the wall of the saloon. Adam stepped into him, raising Tommy to his toes. "Tom, you have about two seconds to tell me who put you up to burning down Shiloh Whitney's barn."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do in broad daylight, Cartwright?"

"Look around you, Tom. There's not many people around who would care, but I'll give you a hint." Adam let him drop to the boardwalk, and then punched him in the mouth, making Tommy cower.

"Ow, you can't do that!"

Adam cut his eyes upward. He had barely touched him. "Until you tell me who, you'll get one for every minute that passes." Adam waited the appropriate amount of time and drew back his arm.

"Alright! Stop!" yelled Tommy, holding his hands up in front of his face. "Sam King. Sam King said he'd pay me to do it."

"And where can I find Sam King?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the day I set the fire. And he still owes me."

"Let's go."

"Wait, where we goin'?"

"To talk to the sheriff."

"What about my money?"

"You can take it up with Sam when he's occupying the cell next to you." Adam delivered Tommy to Sheriff Coffee. When Tommy clammed up in front of Roy, Adam took one step toward him, and Tommy couldn't get it out fast enough.

His work done there, Adam watched the stage office from a distance, waiting for the stage to arrive. He watched as Monsieur Rousset disembarked, greeting Shiloh with a kiss on each cheek, then shaking hands with Tom Maguire. While Monsieur Rousset and Shiloh headed toward the International House, Maguire walked hurriedly back toward his opera house. Before he could leave, Adam stepped through the door.

"Adam, I had to come back for the program draft Shiloh prepared this morning. What brings you back here? I thought you were headed back to the Ponderosa."

"I had some business to take care of. I'm on my way out now, but I wanted to catch you alone for a minute, if you have one."

"Yes, but only one. I'm having lunch with Monsieur Rousset and Shiloh."

"This shouldn't take very long. Do I understand that Shiloh asked you to find a piano?"

"Yes, she did. She said hers was destroyed, and she wanted to replace it. But you heard her. She told me it would have to wait."

"Where was it coming from?"

"We ordered new pianos for the opera hall in San Francisco, and they shipped two more hoping to sell them to one of the other houses. There's one left that hasn't been spoken for. It originally came from New York…a fellow by the name of Steinweg...from Germany…is making pianos in America now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

After her luncheon with Monsieur Rousset and Tom Maguire, Shiloh went back to the opera hall and found the musicians there waiting. Rousset had gone to get settled in his room at the International House and wouldn't appear at the opera hall until the next day. Shiloh spent the afternoon reacquainting herself with all the musicians, going over the program that she, Rousset and Maguire settled on at lunch and handing out sheet music.

In the late afternoon, as everyone was preparing to leave the opera hall, Sheriff Coffee stopped by to speak with Shiloh. "Miss Whitney, how are you today?"

"Sheriff Coffee, please call me Shiloh. It's been a good day. And you?"

"Well, I'm just fine. And I think I might be makin' your day even better. I got Tommy Baker in my jail. Adam brought him in this morning. Seems he's the one who set fire to your barn."

Shiloh stopped packing her portfolio and gave Roy her full attention. "Adam brought him in?" The sheriff nodded. "How did Adam find out he set the fire?"

"Well, you know Adam, when he's got somethin' on his mind, he's pretty direct about it."

"Thank you for letting me know, Sheriff. Is there something I need to do?"

"Well, no. Since Adam's the trustee of the ranch, he pressed charges, so you don't have to."

"Did he say anything about Sam King?"

"Yep, Sam paid Tommy to do it. But Sam's nowhere to be found."

"Sheriff, can Adam drop the charges against Tommy?"

"I reckon he could, but why would he want to?"

"Because Tommy is just a victim of circumstance. It's Sam who's the problem."

"I'm not sure you'll convince Adam of that."

"Well, I'm going to try."

"If you're ready, I'll be your escort to the hotel. Tom came by this afternoon to let me know you'd be needin' one, and I thought it was a right good idea considerin' what Sam's been up to."

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'll be ready in just a moment." Shiloh gathered her music, shoved it all haphazardly into her portfolio and joined Roy at the front door.

"Shiloh, before you go…" yelled Tom, rushing out of his office to intercept them. She turned, smiling. "Do you have plans for dinner?"

"Well, no. I was just going to get something at the hotel restaurant."

"Then please allow me to show my gratitude for your help introducing the opera house and let me buy you dinner."

"What a lovely offer, Tom. I wasn't relishing the thought of dinner alone. I'll be ready around seven. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. I'll meet you in the lobby at seven."

Roy walked her around the outside of the building and down an alley to the hotel without incident.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Adam detoured to the Flying W on his way back to the Ponderosa hoping to see the plans for the barn that Shiloh had given to Hank. When he arrived, the only hands around the house were Johnny and Billy carrying out the work Shiloh had left for them. Adam waved to them as he walked to the house, going straight to the study to look for those plans. He found them rolled up lying on top of the desk. Taking a seat, he unrolled and studied them.

Hank rode into the yard an hour later to check on Johnny and Billy, who told him that Adam had been inside the house for quite some time. When Hank opened the door, he called, "Adam?"

Adam jumped, he had been so engrossed in his own drawing he hadn't realized the time and didn't hear Hank come in. "In the study."

"Johnny and Billy said you've been here for awhile. Is everything alright? Miss Shiloh?" said Hank, rushing to the desk.

"Relax, Hank. Shiloh's fine. I was just going over the plans for the barn, and I've come up with a way to do part of it, then add on later. Look here," he said, motioning for Hank to come around the desk and look at the drawings with him. "You see, we build the front part all the way back to these supports here where we'll build a back wall. Then when there's time to expand, all we have to do is remove the back wall and continue back. Where was she planning to build this? There's not enough room for this where the old barn was?"

"She was going to build the barn where the corrals are and put a smaller corral with fewer paddocks where the old barn was."

"Well, we can't do it as long as she has horses back there. We'll have to clear out the debris from the fire and build the corrals and paddocks first, then start on the barn."

"As long as we can downsize the barn, I think we can do it," said Hank, smiling. "We're ready for winter, and we just rode the fences, so I can pull some of the hands off the herd to work on the corral and barn."

"Good. Go ahead and get started clearing the debris. I'll talk to Shiloh."

"Adam, don't you think you ought to talk to Miss Shiloh first? She has a problem with…well, she…"

"Hank, you were going to clear out that debris anyway, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"So get started. And as far as Shiloh's problem…" Adam puckered his mouth and inhaled deeply. "I'll make it a suggestion. Now, I have to get back to the Ponderosa. I have a full day's work to do and half a day to do it. I'll take these and finish up the new plans."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Shiloh arrived at the hotel, the first thing she did was bathe. She didn't always manage to get everything done she had planned for the day, but she always found time to take a bath…everyday. Before leaving for college, her father frowned on it, especially in the winter when there wasn't much opportunity for her to get hot and sweaty…another thing her father said ladies don't do. But when she worked outside with the horses and in the barn, she sweated and even when she didn't she smelled like a horse. A bath had become part of her daily ritual whether she sweated or not.

Back in her room, she sat down at the small desk with her program, sheet music and violin, refreshing her memory of the movements of each piece, thinking out loud. "This is going to be easy. If I can remember these pieces, without having played them in San Francisco, I'm sure the musicians will pick them right up again. I don't think we'll need more than a week now, and then another week before we perform." She sat back, bouncing the end of her pencil on her nose. "I wonder who Tom will get for his opening next year. It's got to be someone well known."

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and, as Adam had ordered her before, she asked who it was.

"Jerry, Miss Whitney…the desk clerk."

Opening the door, she stepped back in surprise. Jerry leaned sideways from behind the flower arrangement he was carrying. "This arrived for you just a few moments ago."

"Please, just set it on the table." Jerry placed the flowers in the middle of the round table in the center of the sitting room and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Jerry," she said, offering him a dollar coin.

"No Ma'am, it's all been taken care of," answered Jerry on his way out.

Taking the card from the arrangement, she opened the envelope. "'To the loveliest, most talented woman in the Utah Territory. Hm. It's not signed." She took the note to the desk and sat down. "Adam?" She smiled. "It'd be just like him."

She glanced at the clock on the desk. It was six-thirty; time to get dressed for dinner.

The Cartwrights relaxing in the sitting room got more worried by the minute because of the one that was missing.

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Ben, looking at Hoss.

"Nosir. Not a word."

"The only thing I know for sure is that he drove Shiloh into town," said Joe. "He said he was coming straight back, but I never saw him."

"What were his responsibilities today?"

"He was supposed to ride down to the south checkin' the fence work the hands have been doing for the last two weeks. That'd put him a couple of hours away. If he got a late start, he'd be late gettin' home."

Ben grunted.

"Pa, there's nothin' to worry about. If he did anything at all over at the Flying W, he woulda got a late start. That's all. He's just late," Hoss offered to his worried father.

They all jumped when the door flew open with Adam rushing in. "Sorry I'm late, Pa. There were a couple of places in the fence that needed more work. I'm gonna have to talk to Jake and David. They did some sloppy work." He removed his gun first, then bent to unfasten his chaps. Without stopping to let his father respond, he walked on past. "I'm just going to wash up. I'll be right down."

As they watched him ascend the stairs two steps at a time, Hoss turned to his father and Joe. "You get the feelin' he's not sayin' somethin'?"

Ben, who had been looking toward the top of the stairs since Adam disappeared around the corner, looked back over at Hoss, grunting again. "Let's sit down for dinner."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Shiloh came down for dinner at seven sharp. "You look lovely, Miss Whitney," he said in greeting.

"Thank you," she responded with one of those smiles of hers she reserved for her performances. After all, she was in a public place where people might know her as Isabella. "But Tom, why are you calling me Miss Whitney?"

"Well, you do have to keep up appearances, don't you?"

She laughed. "This is where I live. I'd hate for people to think that I don't have friends."

"Very well. Shiloh or Isabella?"

"Take your pick," she answered as they walked toward the restaurant. "Most who live here have known me as Shiloh long before Isabella came into being."

"True, but Virginia City hosts quite a few travelers who might know you as Isabella. Besides, seeing you out in public is good advertising, so I shall call you Isabella." He held his arm out for her and guided her into the restaurant where the two enjoyed lobster with their small talk.

Tom reached across the table and took her hand. "I want to thank you for all you're doing for the new opera house. I must admit, I was a little worried about getting an eminent singer in Virginia City to open an unknown opera house."

"Tom, I think you underestimate yourself and your house. It's as grand as some of those back East. And you have done quite well filling your season in San Francisco. With Virginia City growing the way it is, I wouldn't think you'd have any problems here."

"Still, I know you didn't want to sing here. I'm glad you came forward rather than me having to beg on bended knee," he said, smiling, seemingly looking over her appreciatively, making her cast her eyes away uncomfortably.

Afterwards, Tom walked her back to the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you for a delightful evening. I look forward to our first day of rehearsal, Isabella," he said as he raised her hand to his lips.

She raised her chin and slightly creased her brow. "Thank you for dinner, Tom. You do realize most of my time will be spent working? Before I leave for home, I want to talk to you about the opening next year. I thought that maybe we could arrange a free concert…like at the Presidio. I would certainly be more than happy to donate my time, and I'm sure I can arrange for others to do so as well."

"I'll give that some thought. But, I didn't think you would be going home so soon," he said, disappointedly.

"I'm not absolutely sure yet. It will depend on the next few days, but Tom, these musicians already know all of the music. Monsieur Rousset just needs to work out the acoustics of the hall. After that, I don't see a need to be here every day. I may introduce one new piece, but that remains to be seen."

"Well," he started, covering the hand he was holding with his other hand. "We can talk about all this tomorrow. For now, I will say goodnight." She nodded and made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Adam, did you get a late start?" asked Ben as Adam joined everyone at the dinner table.

"I took Shiloh to town. She's staying for a few days to get the musicians started at the opera house." He sat back in his chair with his coffee cup. "I also had a conversation with Tom Baker. He's in jail," he said, glancing up before he took another sip.

"Jail?" said Hoss.

"Yeah, he admitted to setting the fire."

"He admitted it or you scared it out of him," said Joe.

"Doesn't matter. He's in jail. And Sam King hasn't been seen since the fire."

Joe smirked. "If Tom Baker did it, who cares where Sam King is as long as he's not here."

"I care. He paid Tom to set it. I have a feeling he's not done with Shiloh."

After dinner, Adam went straight to his father's desk and was still sitting there when Joe and Hoss turned in. Ben had gotten up to retire, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at Adam.

"Adam, you need to turn in. We've got another full day tomorrow."

"I know, Pa. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Ben turned and walked to the desk, looking at the large sheets of paper spread across it. "What's this?"

Adam glanced up. "It's…ah…plans…for a barn."

"Aren't you spending a lot of time over there?" asked Ben, looking up from under his brow. Adam crooked the corner of his mouth up, but didn't answer, causing Ben to grunt with a slight smile. "Why do I get the feeling your time over there has gone beyond your responsibility as trustee?"

"Pa, if it's a problem, I'll…"

"I didn't say it was a problem," said Ben, smiling. "Are you planning on building that barn now?"

"Well, a smaller version of it. She doesn't have any shelter for Spirit or the horses she's working with. But I won't be building it. Hank said he could handle it if I'd change the plans."

"Alright," said Ben, taking a deep breath. "We don't have much more to do to prepare for winter. Finish up what you have this week, and then go help with the barn."

"Thanks, Pa," said Adam, smiling.

"And don't stay up too late." Adam nodded as he watched his father disappear upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Adam had drawn the short straw and was on his way to stock the line shacks, leading a pack horse. At first, he was aggravated. Hoss had insisted they draw straws rather than burn matches. Hoss had figured out that he, somehow, never won with matches.

Finally realizing that among the preparations left for winter, this was the easiest job and the only one that afforded him any solitude, Adam added his books and guitar to the safely packed supplies and left for the last five line shacks that required stocking, setting out with a smile on his face. His only regret was that he wouldn't be in Virginia City at the end of the week to see Shiloh home.

Before he left, he dropped the plans for the new barn by the Flying W, telling Hank that he hadn't had time to speak with Shiloh about reducing the size. He was sure she wouldn't notice before he returned and promised that he would still be the one to tell her. After all, it would take time to have the timber cut and frame the walls. He also asked Hank to make sure he or one of the hands escorted her home. Adam felt sure Sam King would be making another move soon.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky. There would be snow while he was in the mountains; hopefully a light snow. He had no desire to get stranded. He knew he could make it to at least three of the shacks. The last two were further up in the mountains and would likely already be snowed in by the time he finished the first three.

Continuing on at a fast pace, he decided to go to the farthest of the three shacks. If he rode faster he might be able to make it before dark. Smiling, his thoughts went back to Shiloh. The only down side of line shack duty was that he wouldn't be able to see her rehearse; watch her change, becoming the confident, outgoing, vibrant young woman who was Isabella. She was the same woman, but as Shiloh, she was…insecure. Yes, that was the word that had escaped him. She was insecure running the ranch. As Annie, her best friend had said, she was always looking for approval. And because of her insecurity, she isolated herself. Was she afraid of making a mistake? She was so used to everything working out, going according to plan. What would happen if she did something that utterly failed?

And what about him? Was he being fair to her? He had monopolized her time since she'd been back from college. She told him that his feelings mattered, but what if there was someone else who could make her feel…secure…happy…satisfied. Maybe it was a good thing he was stocking the line shacks while she was in town. Other men in Virginia City would have the chance to notice her, and as Isabella, she was quite conspicuous.

After three more hours of pushing into the mountains, Adam arrived at the third shack, his thoughts turning to preparations for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Shiloh and Monsieur Rousset were at the opera house early to greet the musicians. Shiloh and Tom had decided to treat everyone to breakfast at the opera hall so that afterwards, they could get right to work. During breakfast, Shiloh mingled, reacquainting herself with all the names, faces, and instruments, sharing anecdotes from San Francisco.

Once the musicians had gathered in their seats, Monsieur Rousset went through the program, giving them all time to warm up, then started with the first song, adjusting as required for proper acoustics. He even had two sections swap places. When he was satisfied, he asked Shiloh's opinion, surprising her. Monsieur Rousset's respect for her musical abilities had increased considerably since working with her in San Francisco.

After satisfactorily going through the first piece, she and the conductor chose one with a wide range of volume, especially in the vocals. The opera house was built similarly to the one in San Francisco, but this one was more opulently appointed with a good amount of fabric, which acoustically was not very effective. The aisles were carpeted, the railings were covered in velvet, and in addition to the stage lights, crystal chandeliers fueled by gas hung from the high ceilings. Off the main entrance was a billiard parlor, a cigar stand, an enclosed smoking room and a mahogany bar inlaid with ivory, offering the best of wines and liquors.

Shiloh sang the chosen piece with full orchestral accompaniment. Maguire stood at the back of the hall after listening to their concerns about the acoustics, but when the song was finished, all three were pleased. Apparently, the amount of fabric, though absorbing some of the sound, made the music seem richer, the lows a bit deeper, and the highs less echoic but yet, still bright.

Monsieur Rousset took the musicians through all the pieces in the program without vocals. The group broke for lunch, also provided by Tom, and in the afternoon, they went through the entire program again with the vocals. After rehearsal Shiloh stayed, working on a new piece at the piano. The song was old, but she had no sheet music, so she was busy writing the individual parts of her own arrangement.

Tom left to work in his office, but had left the front door of the opera house unlocked, allowing a visitor to enter and wander around the various rooms until the stranger stuck his head in the door of the main hall. He quietly made himself comfortable in the back row, content to watch the young woman hard at work at the piano.

She leaned back, tilting her head backward and rolling it from one side to the other to ease the stiffness that had crept into her neck. Sighing, she reached up to the lamp she had moved to the piano and turned it down, gathered her staff paper, and rose to leave the stage. Noticing the silhouette of someone against the filtered light coming in from the hall entrance, she stopped suddenly. The short, fine hair on the back of her neck and on her arms stood on end as she caught her breath, remembering Adam's words in his own voice, _I don't want you working here alone. _

"Who's there?" she asked, wondering how she had managed to make that sound unafraid. The shadowed man stood and stepped into an aisle, walking forward into the dimmed lights of a chandelier. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Clemens. I work for Joe Goodman at the _Territorial Enterprise_.

Her tone changed to something close to disdainful. "A reporter," she said as she continued down the stairs and down the aisle toward him.

"And an admirer. Did you get the flowers?"

"You sent the flowers?"

"I hope you like them?"

"They're lovely, and they make my room quite fragrant," she said, smiling and blushing. _Why am I blushing? _She straightened and consciously stopped smiling. "What can I do for you, Mr. Clemens?"

"Mr. Maguire asked me to come by. It appears he's looking for some free advertising in the _Territorial Enterprise_…a story…about you."

"Well, I see you two have already met," said Tom, strolling into the hall behind them.

"Tom, you should have warned me that you were sending for a reporter," said Shiloh…no, that was Isabella, speaking very sweetly…so sweetly, that if you knew her you'd understand it to be sarcastic.

"Come now, Miss Whitney. I gave you a good review for your San Francisco performance. Didn't you read the article?"

Suddenly feeling ashamed, she said, "No, I'm afraid, I didn't. I don't mean that as a slight to you or your newspaper, but I don't always read the reviews, but rather rely on other people to tell me if they were good or not."

"Why wouldn't you read your own reviews?"

She inhaled. "Because, I don't want to invest any time in simmering over an opinion that I may not agree with. The only review I actually read offered wonderful reviews for my performance, but somewhat unflattering comments about my personality. You see, other than walking between my apartment and the opera hall in Boston, I didn't really speak to any of the patrons, nor did I offer any interviews to reporters."

"Well, you must know that Virginia City will be full of reporters the day of your performance. It seems you perform, then disappear. An interview with the elusive Isabella Whitney would be a feather in any reporter's hat."

"Including yours, Mr. Clemens?"

"Isabella, I hope you'll consider this interview," said Tom. "It would be good publicity for the opera hall, and I would like Virginia City at least to know your part in bringing this together. After all, this pre-opening performance was your idea."

"I'll do this on one condition. I get to approve any articles you write from this interview first…before you print them."

"It's a start," said Mr. Clemens, "and will be much improved if you would call me 'Sam'. Perhaps we could start over dinner."

"Mr.…Sam…I think it's a little too late for dinner for me tonight, and I am tired." She watched him as he looked down, seemingly disappointed. "But I'm free tomorrow evening. I can be available right after rehearsal."

He quickly looked up with smiling eyes. "Tom told me you require an escort when you leave the building. I would be honored to be your escort tomorrow evening and see you safely to your hotel after dinner."

Smiling, she said, "That would be fine." She turned to Tom. "Have you seen Sheriff Coffee?"

"He came by earlier, but had to leave. I assured him that I would escort you to your hotel tonight."

"Very well then, let me get my portfolio, and I'll be ready to go." Leaving the two gentlemen standing there together, she went back to the front of the opera hall and busied herself gathering the rest of her work and placing it in her folder.

"You sent her flowers?" asked Tom.

"I happen to think Miss Whitney is worthy of knowing," replied Sam.

"She is a lovely young woman."

Sam glanced sideways at Tom. "With talents beyond the obvious."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tom defensively.

"Well, she is a rancher…and a horse trainer. She's led an interesting life."

"Is that from a reporter's point of view? You do know that Adam Cartwright is quite fond of her."

"Of course he is. As, apparently, are you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Do any of you know how to play the guitar?" asked Shiloh, looking hopefully down into the pit after a full morning of rehearsal.

"I'm sure there's someone in town who knows how to play," offered the string section leader.

"Probably," she said. "But they have to read music, and they have to be comfortable on this stage. I doubt there's anyone here who meets both of those requirements." She let out a disappointed breath.

In his thick French accent, Monsieur Rousset addressed the orchestra. "Everyone but the section leaders for strings and percussion, you are dismissed for the day. Sections leaders, we will be going over a new piece of music which Miss Whitney is handing out now. Please practice your parts until we break for lunch. We will put them together this afternoon."

Shiloh and Monsieur Rousset sat at the piano with her violin and went through the parts together, making changes here and there. As she was playing, the strings, including the harp player, drifted up on the stage, followed by the man who played the chimes. By the time they were ready for lunch, they had played the parts together and everyone had contributed to the arrangement. The piano player spoke up, "What if we added a chorus for the third verse. We build to that verse with the chorus, then afterward, bring it back down to just Miss Whitney, the guitar, the piano and the harp."

"We don't have a chorus," said Shiloh, "unless some of the other musicians can sing." She twisted her mouth in thought. "I think I know who can play the guitar piece, too. Let's get some lunch and be back in an hour." Shiloh took some coins from her reticule and left the opera hall.

When Tom noticed that everyone was leaving, he went into the main hall. "Where's Miss Whitney?"

"She left," answered Monsieur Rousset on the way out.

"By herself?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Tom ran outside the opera hall, looking up and down the street. Running behind the hall toward C Street, he spotted her walking purposefully up the boardwalk. By the time he caught up with her, she was just turning into the telegraph office. "Tom, are you following me?"

"Yes, I am," he said sternly, catching his breath. "I promised Adam you would be escorted."

"Tom really, it's the middle of the day in the middle of town. What's going to happen?"

"We aren't going to find out. Don't do that again."

"Or what?" she said playfully. "You'll tell on me?"

"Yes," he said angrily. "Or I'll take care of it myself," he added, creasing his eyebrows. "Do you realize, anyone could grab you and have you on a horse or in a wagon before anyone on the street understood what was happening?"

"No one would do that, Tom."

"Sam King might."

Dropping her lower jaw, she considered him for a moment, closed her mouth, then turned into the telegraph office. "I'll only be a minute." She busied herself writing a note, then handed it to the telegraph clerk. "Please send that to the Washington Street office in Boston for Mr. Edwin Booth." After paying the fee, she went back out to the boardwalk. "So walk me to the Sheriff's office, the post office, and then back to the opera house."

"The Sheriff's office? Has something happened?"

"No. I want to speak with Tommy Baker."

"Isn't that the young man who set fire to your barn?"

She smiled and continued to walk. When they stepped into Roy's office, he greeted them. "Shiloh…Tom…what can I do for you today?"

"Sheriff, I'd like to speak to Tommy," said Shiloh calmly, wearing her sweet smile.

"Well, Miss Shiloh, I don't think that's a good idea. Tommy's not the nicest boy in town."

"Isabella, why would you want to after what he did to you?" asked Tom.

"I have my reasons. Please, Sheriff."

Roy gave her a wary look, but hesitantly took the keys out of his desk drawer and walked into the back room where the cells were. While he unlocked the cell door, he warned Tommy. "I don't rightly know why this young lady wants to talk to you, Tommy, but she does. You'd best be a gentleman. I'll be listening right outside the door."

She stepped through the door, and Roy locked it behind her. Tommy didn't move from his cot as Shiloh walked to the opposite wall and leaned back. "Tommy, you and I were normally at each other's throats, but there were rare times when we found some common ground." Tommy sat up. "Do you remember when we used to talk about horses when we were in school?" Tommy nodded. Looking at the floor to hide the tears forming, she said quietly, "I lost three horses in that fire. All of them meant something to me, but one was particularly precious."

Tommy looked up, frowning with furrowed brows. "You got to believe me. I didn't mean for your horses to get hurt. When I got there early, there were only three horses in the barn, and they were in the stalls closest to the door. I figured since the hands were all there, they'd be able to get 'em out. That's why I started it at the back of the barn. I didn't know you moved more horses in the barn. I was just tryin' to burn the barn…not kill anything."

"Why did you burn the barn in the first place? Why would you want to hurt me?" she asked, looking up at Tommy, wet streaks on her cheeks.

"I did it for the money. With Pa bein' gone and nobody hirin' me…I needed the money."

Shiloh sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "I remember your father used to make you do all sorts of things you didn't want to do. He's not here to beat you. You don't have to do those kinds of things anymore. Don't you realize that being an adult, you'll only end up in prison…or worse, dead?"

Tommy nodded and hung his head. "I know this is hard to believe, but I just want someone to give me a chance. Everyone expects me to do wrong. They all say I can't do anything honest.

"You can't really blame them, can you? You've been that way for a long time."

"Mostly because of my pa. When Pa was alive he was always standin' behind me, watchin', makin' sure I was as mean as him. It was a lot different without him yellin' at me all the time after he died. Then Sam showed up, and he was just like my pa. And he made sure I ate."

Shiloh looked into Tommy's eyes, searching for something that would tell her he was telling the truth. He didn't look away. There was honesty there. "I'm going to talk to Adam to see if he'll drop the charges. I don't know if I'll convince him, but I'll try. And if you get out of this without going to prison, I'd like you to come work for me…with my horses."

"Wh…why would you do that? I was awful mean to you in school."

"Because I think you were taking out your anger with your father on me. And Sam King's not any better than your father. I don't think you wanted to be mean. But Tommy, if I can do this, you can't slip up. I won't be able to do anything for you the next time something happens."

"I don't want a handout."

"It's not a handout, Tommy. You'll be working and earning your keep. And maybe you can learn a thing or two about training horses along the way." He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "One more thing, Tommy. Did Sam King say anything else to you other than to burn my barn? Did he say anything about the house?"

"He made sure I understood it was the barn I was supposed to burn and not the house. He said he was just tryin' to scare you so's you'd sell."

Shiloh stood bolt upright and thought for a moment before she walked to the door. "Sheriff, I'm ready to go." She turned back to Tommy. "Don't be giving Roy any trouble. It might take a little while for me to do anything, if I can do anything at all."

She waited for Roy to come back into the front office after locking the cell door. "Thank you, Roy. Tom, shall we go?" Both turned and left the office. "Now, I just need to stop by the post office, and then we can get back to the opera house.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

She looked away, calming herself before she turned back. "Tom, I ate a good breakfast, and I'll eat a good dinner. Mr. Clemens is taking me, remember?"

Tom wrapped her hand over his arm and guided her to the post office, and then back toward the opera house, but before they turned the corner to the alley, he pulled her into the International.

"What are you doing?" she spit.

"Stay right here." Tom ducked into the saloon and came back out bearing a sandwich, handing it to Shiloh. "They sell these at the bar so the gamblers don't have to leave."

Shiloh stood looking down at the sandwich, and when Tom put a finger under her chin, turning her face upward, she tried not to smile, but ended up laughing. "Did you take lessons from Adam?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Can we go back to the opera house now?"

"Of course."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Adam had spent the night at the third line shack, stocked it, cut firewood and stacked it inside the shack, then reloaded his pack horse. Even though the air had smelled like snow the day before, and still smelled and looked like a snowstorm could hit at any minute, there had only been light flurries, leaving only a slight dusting of snow on the open ground and none under the trees. He decided he'd make a run further up to the fourth line shack. If it did start snowing with no snowpack to begin with, he shouldn't have a problem getting back. Having left fairly early, he arrived at the shack around noon and began to unpack. He put the appropriate supplies away, exchanged the blankets on the cot, then began to cut firewood. Before he finished, the weather had started to change, turning windier and noticeably colder. Not wanting to linger, he reloaded the packhorse and left, barely making it back to the third line shack by dark.

The storm had arrived, and with its howling wind and heavy snow, traveling was slow and miserable. He unsaddled and unloaded the horses, moving them to a small corral behind the shack that was mostly sheltered by the shack and trees, then went inside and built a fire, preparing to settle in for the night. With dinner and coffee warming in front of the fire, a fresh blanket on the bed, and his tack and the rest of the supplies safely in the cabin, he took one more look out the door. Large, heavy snowflakes fell so thick, it was difficult to see the bucket he had set out to collect snow for water, a bucket that was already full. He stepped out, grabbed the bucket handle, and before he stepped back in he was covered with snow.

Sitting on the edge of the cot, eating beans for dinner, he began to think why he still did this kind of work. Here he was, cold, miserable, alone in the wilderness, and he could have been in a warm, comfortable house, cozied up next to a fire with the muffled sounds of a city at night keeping him company…or Shiloh…it would be nice to include Shiloh, curled up against him, watching the fire, sipping hot cider…contentedly happy. Could she be happy as a wife? Was it fair to even think of her that way? She had been home a little over a year…she was almost twenty-four, just starting a career, building the horse business her father left her…and her ranch that she says she loves. Would she want to share the responsibilities and commitments?

He smiled, remembering their last kiss. She had kissed him back. She had held him. Maybe a life with Shiloh was a possibility.

Hoss stood out on the front porch, sniffing, looking up at the night sky, then shuddering before he turned and went back into the warmth of the house. "Pa, it's snowing up in the mountains."

"How do you know that, Hoss?" asked Ben.

"I can smell it," Hoss answered as he stood by the fire warming his hands. "I just hope Adam didn't try to make it all the way up. He just might be there for awhile."

"Well, he had plenty of supplies with him. If he gets caught, he'll stay inside until the worst of it blows over. No need to worry."

"Shiloh'll worry. That is if he's not back by when he told her he'd be."

"She knows stocking the line shacks takes time, and she'll know there's snow up in the mountains. She'll see it on the peaks."

"She wouldn't a known he was stocking the line shacks, Pa. We drew straws after he took her to town."

"Hm," grunted Ben. "I've got to send off some paperwork to our attorney in San Francisco about that disputed timber contract. I'll stop by and see her tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

When Sam and Shiloh arrived at the club, Shiloh hesitated at the door. "I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"It's not a place…well, what I mean is that I'm already under public scrutiny as Isabella. Being seen in this establishment can only serve to feed some rather distasteful gossip."

"I think you may have a misunderstanding. You see, though there are private rooms for gentlemen upstairs, the club serves the finest cuisine in town for those gentlemen who actually enjoy the company of their wives."

"Even so, that particular impression is what most of Virginia City has. That means I'll be associated with the less than desirable understanding."

"No, you won't. I can take care of that in the newspaper. Please," he said gesturing grandly. "You'll be among the nobility of Virginia City."

She took his arm and entered with some uncertainty, relaxing just a bit at the grandeur within…marble floors, gilded ceilings and columns, richly carved wood and sparkling chandeliers in a large room filled with tables covered in white linen cloths, dressed with fine china, silver and crystal. There were already several couples seated, some she recognized as mine owners and their wives, and others, bank officers. They were led to a table near a window warmly lit by its own lamp.

Once they were seated and wine was ordered, Sam asked, "So Cartwright's never brought you in here."

"I don't even know if he's a member."

"I'm sure he is. All the wealthy men in Virginia City are."

She smiled. "The Cartwrights don't dwell on or flaunt their wealth, Sam. You know that."

"True, but I do know that the old man likes the finer things every now and then."

"Still, I don't think he'd choose to find them in here, and I really don't see him coming in for dinner alone."

"You're right. Adam is more likely to do that than his father."

"Are you fishing?"

"And what if I am?"

"I'm not a worm, Sam. You should be speaking with a Cartwright if it's the Cartwrights you want to write about."

"Yes, well, I don't know if that's quite true."

Getting somewhat annoyed, Shiloh stiffened. "Then maybe you and I should discuss the boundaries of this interview," she said, lowering her head and looking seriously up at him.

"I don't see how we can leave him out. He's been a part of your life since you were…how old was that?"

"Mr. Clemens, let me make one thing very clear. I will talk to you about Isabella Whitney who came into being only a few years ago in Boston. I will discuss her education, her performances and her views, and, perhaps, where Shiloh and Isabella meet. Nothing more."

"Off the record then. What hold does Cartwright have on you?"

"Hold? I don't know what you mean?"

"Well, he is the trustee of the ranch, isn't he?"

"That's public knowledge."

"He took you to San Francisco for your performance there, he was there when your cattle were butchered and when the barn burned, and, if I remember correctly, he escorted you to town a few days ago."

"Your point?"

"Is there any room for someone else?" Shiloh froze. "You're a very attractive woman…should I call you Shiloh or Isabella? Anyway, I'm sure there are other prospects interested in you."

"Prospects? Mr. Clemens…"

"I thought you were going to call me Sam."

Flustered, Shiloh closed her eyes, breathed deeply, then slowly let the breath back out. "Sam, I'm perfectly happy where my life is right now. I have the ranch, I have the horses, and I have singing, though I'm still in the midst of a decision there."

"A decision. But you are singing."

"Yes, I am singing. I hadn't planned to sing, but when your article about my San Francisco performances came out…with a sketch…well, I live here. I don't want to be…I want to be just one of their neighbors, and when I came to town after that article, they all watched me. I don't want to be a curiosity."

"So you had a picnic."

"The picnic was because of the cattle. I didn't want all that beef to go to waste, and it would, even in the smokehouse, before my ranch hands and I could consume it, so I offered it to my neighbors."

"But why at the Ponderosa?"

"Because the barn burned, and I lost…" Her face saddened. "I lost my father's horse, Max, in the fire."

Sam watched as she fought back the tears that were forming, causing her blue eyes to glisten. "I'm sorry to hear that." He reached out for her hand. "Why don't we order dinner?"

After ordering, Sam continued. "So you had cattle slaughtered, and then your barn burned. Accident?"

She looked up at him, creasing her eyebrows. "Sam, I thought you wanted to know about Isabella."

"The way I see it, Shiloh and Isabella are inseparable. You see, it's your past as Shiloh that makes you so good at being Isabella."

"I don't follow you," she said, taking a sip of wine.

"From what I've read…" he glanced up at her, "and seen in San Francisco, you put great emotion into your performances. I'd be willing to bet that emotion came from growing up as Shiloh. To understand Isabella, one needs to understand Shiloh."

"You know, Sam, you're very good at what you do. Now, ask me a question about Isabella."

"And if I ask you a question about Shiloh?"

"There will be a deafening silence at this table."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Shiloh!" Shiloh and Roy turned as they were making their way through a light flurry of snow towards the opera house. "Shiloh, I was hoping to catch you this morning. Roy."

"Ben," said Roy, nodding, returning the greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright. What a nice surprise," said Shiloh, smiling.

As the three continued walking toward the opera house, Ben spoke. "Shiloh, I wanted to tell you not to expect Adam. He…"

"Is he alright," she asked anxiously, stopping and turning.

"Yes, he's fine, I'm sure."

"You don't know?"

"Now calm down," said Ben, chuckling. "He went to stock the line shacks, and he's…" she turned away from him, looking towards the mountains. "He might be there until that storm breaks."

"Are you sending someone up after him?"

Ben turned her around and held her arms, smiling down at her. "There's no reason for you to be worried. He has plenty of supplies. He'll stay in one of the line shacks until he can leave. I just thought he might have told you he'd be in town, and I didn't want you to worry when he didn't show up. So don't worry." Concern still showed on her face as she twisted her mouth. "Stop. You are not to worry," he said, touching her nose with his index finger.

She looked down and snickered. "Mr. Cartwright, you used to do that when I was a little girl. I'm not little anymore."

"No, you're not. And you know better than to worry. Adam can take care of himself. Now, I have to get a package out on the next stagecoach." He bent and kissed her forehead. "I'll send word just as soon as he's back," said Ben as he turned and walked away.

By this time, they were at the door of the opera house. "Roy, thank you. I don't know how late I'll be this afternoon. We're working on a new piece."

"Well, I'll stop by on my rounds tonight and look in," he said smiling, then turned back toward his office, as Shiloh entered the building.

Her morning was spent practicing the music for the pre-opening performance with the orchestra. In the afternoon, the ensemble for the new piece was discussed, the ideas so exciting that she forgot all about worrying.

Adam removed a small board from the window of the shack, looking out at first light. Snow was still falling as heavily as it had during the night. The trail down was well marked with pieces of red cloth tied at least ten feet up in the trees, but he would never try to go down with the snow this heavy. It would be easy to get lost in a white-out; in those conditions he could easily miss a marker.

He stoked the fire and added another log, then sat back down on the cot with his book. After reading the first paragraph several times, he leaned back against the wall, turned the book over to mark his place, and looked up at the ceiling. When the snow started to melt, there would be several leaks, but he was sure he wouldn't be there to see them. This shack wouldn't see temperatures warm enough to melt this snow until spring when it would be someone else's turn to come back up and repair the line shacks for the summer and fall.

He decided a worthwhile problem to think on was how to flush Sam King out of hiding. He was sure Sam would choose to appear at a time when no one was around the Flying W house. Before he left, he had told Hank to have men watch the house and the horses around the clock. Shiloh was in town with an escort, so he felt she was safe there. But what if she went back to the ranch? Sam would be watching, looking for a break in the protections in place. He rubbed his temples. He could suggest that Shiloh stay at the Ponderosa, but he knew she would have none of that. Then again, he might be stuck in the line shack when Sam decided to make his move.

He stood, looking out the window again, feeling frustration at the snow still coming down.

Shiloh found herself alone in her room for the evening. Tom had asked her to dinner again, but she begged off, ordering her dinner when she got to the hotel, asking that it be delivered to her room. Changing into a gown and robe, she laid her dress on the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles before she hung it in the wardrobe.

She had made it to the telegraph and post offices during lunch, picking up several envelopes, but hadn't had a chance to open them. Dropping them on the desk, she went to answer a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Restaurant service, Ma'am."

She cracked open the door, looking out, then opened it wide, stepping out of the way of a dinner cart being rolled into the room. In the center of the cart among the covered dishes was an arrangement of roses sitting next to a bucket containing a bottle of champagne. She thanked the waiter, and waited for him to exit before she picked up the card on the table.

_My dear Miss Whitney…Shiloh and Isabella, my sincerest apologies for straying during dinner last evening. It is my hope that you will accept the flowers and champagne as a token of peace, and find it in your heart to grant me another interview. I promise to be on my best behavior. Sam Clemens_

Shiloh giggled. "Your behavior wasn't that bad." She moved the flowers to a table by the window, poured a glass of champagne, then pinched a piece of the pastry covering the chicken pot pie and tasted it. Preparing a plate, she took it to the desk, setting it to one side as she opened the mail.

First she chose the telegram from Edwin Booth, thankful that he had gotten back to her so soon. She read it and sighed. "None of this matters if he doesn't get back in time to learn the song." Reading it again, she snorted. "Adam, you dog. Why didn't you tell me you sang opera as part of your voice training? This is just priceless. Edwin met you while his father was coaching you in the role of Demetrious. I have a bone to pick with you."

She dropped the telegram to the desk and picked up the second one…from Annie. Annie's prospects for medical school in San Francisco were dashed. Even with recommendations, she wasn't accepted at Cooper. Shiloh frowned. Annie wanted to follow in her father's footsteps so badly and had hit another wall. Shiloh sighed and continued reading. Word had already gotten to San Francisco that Isabella would be singing at Virginia City's new opera house. _And what of Edwin's invitation to travel to Europe? And what of Adam?_

"And what of Adam?" she repeated as she took the pen from the ink well and began writing.

_My Dearest Annie,_

_I join you in your disappointment at the news from Cooper. I would have hoped that those in an institution of higher learning would be more enlightened regarding the virtues of female physicians. I sincerely hope that you have not gotten so discouraged that you have not continued to look for opportunities elsewhere. One will present itself, of that I am confident._

_Edwin did indeed invite me to go to Europe, and I had actually boarded the stagecoach. As we were leaving Virginia City, Edwin shared that Signora Biscaccianti had told Adam that there was no reason for me to go. Needless to say, my disembarking the stagecoach caused a stir. After some discussion, Adam made his feelings known as did I._

_Annie, I do care for him, but I still have so many uncertainties, especially of his expectations of me. He has said that the decision is mine as to whether I sing, and should I choose that direction, he believes that I can continue to train horses and keep the ranch as well. _

_There is also the problem that I cannot so much as cook a meal for him, and I have no intention of turning my back on the cause of women's rights when I am called to action. I believe he is aware I have some doubts, but I am sure he does not know from where they come._

_Still, he is willing "to see where this goes" as he put it, however I do not know whether for himself or for me._

_I have sad news. Max, my father's horse, has been killed in a barn fire orchestrated by one of my former ranch hands. Staying in Virginia City as I am in order to practice for the performance is a blessing as I have little time to dwell on it. However, it continues to weigh heavily on me as much as losing my mother's piano. That pain passed as I'm sure this pain will, and I promise you, I am alright. Please, do not worry._

_I am left with taking one day at a time. As are you. Please consider coming to stay for the holidays. You always have an open invitation._

_With much love,_

_Shiloh_

The letter she had picked up at the post office was from Jim Fischer, the man who knew Adam and had inquired about purchasing horses. He was in San Francisco and would be taking the steamer at the end of the week to Sacramento, then would leave for Virginia City on the stagecoach, arriving early next week. She harrumphed, knowing that the storm raging in the mountains could very easily delay him. With the performance coming up, she may well need Adam's help finding a suitable horse for Mr. Fischer.

Eating only a few bites of her dinner, she poured another glass of champagne and looked out the window as the streets of Virginia City slowly emptied. After only a few minutes, the only movements were the shadows passing across the windows and the occasional person passing the batwing doors of the saloon right down the street.

Thinking about Adam, she hoped he had taken a good book and was relaxing by a warm fire. She knew that for Adam, being alone wasn't a problem. It had been the same for her until recently when she had noticed that every time he came by the ranch her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. The smile that had crept over her face suddenly disappeared when her thoughts turned to Sam King. She shuddered at the thought that he could be hiding in the shadows of Virginia City watching her…planning his next attack. She closed the blind, shook the thought away and drank one more glass of champagne which put her at just the right level of insobriety to sleep soundly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

By the end of the week, the snow had stopped in the mountains, and Adam was on his way home, having hurriedly stocked both of the remaining line shacks. The fifth line shack further up the mountain would have to wait. He had worked himself into a tight, anxious ball of muscles at the thought of Sam King getting to Shiloh. When he arrived at the Ponderosa, he rushed to bed down the two horses he'd had with him, store the supplies he had not used, say hello to the family and ride into town. He hadn't even stopped to bathe or shave and hoped that Shiloh would understand why.

When he arrived in town, he found that a crowd had gathered outside the opera house. He rode down the street to an available hitching rail, then walked back, looking over the people assembled outside. He recognized some as reporters based on their attire. Others were familiar faces from town. As he made his way through the crowd, he brushed by a short man dressed in a brown pinstriped suit, wearing a derby hat.

"Excuse me sir," said the man in the derby hat. "We've all been waiting here for hours. What makes you think you can just shove your way to the front?" Adam turned around, casually resting his hand on his gun, giving the man an unamused look. The man stuttered, "I'm just trying to point out that it is rude to break in line." Adam turned and knocked on the door, which opened a crack, then opened wider, allowing him to enter. As he did, he turned and winked at the man, then disappeared into the opera house.

"Tom, what is all that out there?" Adam said, pointing toward the door.

"Our friend, Mr. Clemens, sent out an article saying Isabella will be performing a new song with this performance to publicize the opening of the grandest opera house west of the Mississippi."

"Is that all?" Adam chuckled.

"Though it was good advertising for the opera house, it didn't set too well with Isabella. Don't relax. She's livid."

"Why?"

"She told him she'd give him an interview only if she got to approve the article before it was published."

"And he didn't show it to her before he sent it."

"Nope." Maguire raised his index finger to his lips, then motioned to the right of the hall entrance. "Clemens."

Adam stepped in and faced Sam, holding out his hand. Sam shook it, happy to see him. "Adam, where have you been hiding?" Sniffing and creasing his brow, he continued. "Perhaps on the range. You…uh…rode straight here?"

Adam chuckled. "Something like that. I understand she's angry with you. Do you realize your life could be in danger?" asked Adam, smiling mischievously.

"Well, I sort of prepared her. I sent her flowers and a bottle of champagne a few nights ago. I'm hoping that softened her up a bit."

"I doubt it."

Sam smiled. "Well, you would be the one to know, wouldn't you?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it. And by that time, Shiloh had noticed him.

Just as the piece the musicians were working on was finished, she looked to the back of the opera hall, having seen Sam enter just a few minutes earlier. Now, she spotted Adam standing next to him. She glanced over at Monsieur Rousset, who said to the group, "Take a twenty minute break."

Shiloh had already headed toward the stage steps. "Adam, you're back!" she said excitedly, almost running down the steps and the aisle. When she got to him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, laughing. "What's this all about?"

"You're father told me you were stranded in a line shack."

"Oh," he said, smiling, lowering her back to the floor.

Sam cleared his throat. "I see I've been wasting my time."

"Excuse me?" said Shiloh. "Would you join me…" she glanced back at the stage before she continued, "…outside," she said, addressing Sam.

When Adam followed them, Sam asked, "Him, too?" Shiloh glared back. "Him, too," he repeated.

Once they were in the foyer of the hall, Sam turned to face her. "Before you say anything, I did not release the story from our interview. That was a story I had already been working on."

"Do you see what you have caused?" she barked, waving her hand toward the door.

Sam relaxed. "You know, what you need is a vise."

"What?"

"To finally put you and Isabella together…permanently." She steamed, blew out of her nose like an angry bull, then spun to go back into the hall.

She twirled back around when Adam grabbed her hand. "He's right, you know." She refused to look at him and continued to fume. "I understand that you don't want the publicity where you live. But as Isabella, you have to expect it. If you want to sing, this…" he said, motioning toward Sam and then the door, "…is something you're going to have to get used to." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, almost pouting.

"So," said Sam. "About that interview. We…ah…didn't really finish it, did we? How about tonight?"

"I have to talk to Adam tonight."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Well, why don't we all have dinner at the International House then?" suggested Sam.

"Fine…right after rehearsal…so stay around." She turned to go back into the hall.

"Wait, how long do you have?" asked Adam.

"About an hour. Why?"

"A bath."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," she smiled.

Adam rubbed his chin. "How could you not notice?"

"If we were in Boston, I might. I'm used to you looking…" she sniffed, "…and smelling like that," she said, winking. "Go to the hotel. You can change in my room. We'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"What should I call you tonight?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, am I interviewing Isabella or Shiloh or both?"

She swirled her wine. "Why don't you ask the question? Whichever one is appropriate will give you an answer," she answered sardonically.

"Why do you dislike reporters?"

"Because they don't always tell the whole truth…or sometimes they tell their own truth. Sensationalism sells newspapers, and if the story isn't thrilling enough, they add to it."

"Why do you dislike the people who attend your performances?"

"I don't dislike them. I just don't like loud, crushing crowds."

"You went to college in New York…Vassar?"

"Yes."

"And you took some pretty advanced courses."

"Yes."

"Why did you choose music, why not…medicine…or law…or some other profession not usually chosen by a woman?"

"Is that really the question you want to ask?"

Shiloh looked past Sam when Adam walked into the restaurant wearing grey trousers, a dark blue shirt and a black tie. Sam watched her face as the corner of her mouth turned up and her eyes narrowed just slightly.

"Does anyone else know about you and…um…" Sam asked, nodding toward Adam.

"Why Mr. Clemens…whatever do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Sam stood as Adam joined them. When both men were seated, Shiloh relayed the last interview question Sam had asked. "So, then I asked him if that was really the question." She looked back at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't think that something like medicine or law would be a strange idea to you considering who you were acquainted with back East." Shiloh stiffened. "Come now, Shiloh, that fact that Isabella kept company with women's rights activists is common knowledge."

"I learned to play the piano here at home. I learned the violin here as well. I sang in church. I already had a foundation in music, and when the Headmistress at Vassar found that out, she suggested a music curriculum. Medicine doesn't interest me and law…" she laughed. "Though I probably could have taken those courses with tutors, I would never have been allowed to take the examination."

"Does that bother you?"

"I thought you wanted to interview Isabella."

"Wasn't your time away at college where Isabella was born? Isn't having a popular voice the reason Isabella came into being?"

Shiloh looked away for a moment, thinking. "Sam, I sing because I enjoy it. I don't sing to complete anyone else's plans. I enjoy music. That's the whole story."

"What happens when your acquaintances from New York and Boston ask you to get involved? Won't they be asking Isabella?" She looked down at the table, moving her hand to her mouth. "Ask another question."

"Well, perhaps I've asked enough. You tend to know that when you start getting 'ask another question,'" said Sam, standing.

"I thought you would be having dinner with us," said Adam, rising from his chair.

"I'm not sure Shiloh would be comfortable spending the rest of the evening with me."

"Sam, that's not…it's alright. Please stay," she asked.

"Actually, I want to write some notes while this is fresh on my mind. So, I will say goodnight," said Sam, bowing to Shiloh. He shook Adam's hand and left the restaurant.

"Don't look so grim. You get to see it before he releases it," said Adam, taking her hand. "You said you wanted to speak to me about something."

"Yes. I need you and your guitar."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Sam sent you flowers?" asked Adam.

"Yes, twice."

"Twice. What else have you been doing besides singing?"

"Nothing really. I go between the opera house and the hotel. But Tom did take me to dinner the first night I was here."

"He did, did he?" She cocked her head, wondering for a moment if she was hearing jealousy in his voice, giggling under her breath, but quickly dismissing the thought.

"Adam, why did you rush into town today?" Shiloh asked as a waiter brought their dinner.

"What makes you think I rushed?"

"Because I know you were stranded in a line shack. And I know you would have come to find out if Sam King had shown his face as soon as you could. But you would have cleaned up before you came, not after, and you would have brought clean clothes with you instead of buying new ones if you hadn't felt the need to rush."

"If you know why I rushed then why did you ask the question?"

"I'll rephrase it. Why did you feel you had to rush? You made sure I was protected before you left. And your father would have told you when you got home if something had happened with Sam King. Roy would have sent someone to the Ponderosa since your father is a trustee of the ranch."

The way Adam was looking at her made her feel like they were the only two people in the room. "Do I really need to explain it?" His gaze made her feel…exposed…as though he was reading her most private thoughts. She couldn't hold his eyes. "You said you needed me?" Now she was having trouble breathing. "And my guitar?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." Taking several deep breaths and fanning her face, she continued. "I would like to debut a new song…well, not a new song, an old song, but a new arrangement. I've been working on it with an ensemble from the orchestra. We have a harp, chimes, violins, cellos and bass and a piano. I need a guitar, and you are the only person I could think of who plays a guitar, can read music and would be comfortable on stage."

"What makes you think I can read music?"

"Well, you did have voice training in college, didn't you? You would have been taught to sight read."

"Yes," he said, slightly turning his head and looking at her with narrowed eyes. "And what about the stage?"

She bowed her head and teasingly cut her eyes up to his. "My dear Demetrious, I know you sang opera as part of your voice training."

"You evidently know more than that," he said, lifting his chin and looking downward at her. "I think Edwin enjoys toying with us."

"Why haven't you ever told anyone?"

"I have to live with Joe and Hoss." She giggled. "Other than that, do you honestly think the ranch hands would take me seriously if they knew I sang opera and wore tights?"

Laughing aloud, she answered, "I can see your point." She blushed at his steady look, and said timidly, "I promise you won't have to wear tights, but you will have to wear tails."

He looked toward the hotel foyer, breathed out heavily through his nose with pinched lips and said without looking at her, "When do you need me?"

"In the morning…with guitar in hand. The only piece we don't have ready is the new one, and as soon as it's going well, I'm going home and coming back one or two days a week."

"Well, Pa said after this week I could help you. We're almost set for winter, so I don't have to be at the Ponderosa all the time. Joe and Hoss can take care of the last minute details."

"How would your father know that I needed help?"

"We were actually talking about your barn." She raised her eyebrows. "Hank was showing me the plans your father had drawn, and I think it would be a good idea if you downsized it…" She squinted accusingly. "Hear me out. It's just a suggestion." She raised her chin obstinately, but listened. "I think you're going to run out of time if you try to build the whole thing, but with just a couple of changes, you can stop at the middle set of supports, build a temporary wall there, then in the spring you can build the rest of it out. That way, you'll be sure to have shelter for the horses for the worst part of winter."

She placed her napkin next to the dinner plate she had been picking at all evening, and sat back, considering him. "Adam, you're still doing it."

"Doing what?"

"When are you going to let me take care of myself?"

The corner of his mouth turned up as he said softly, "Sometimes a woman should just let a man take care of her." When their eyes met, she suddenly felt every inch of her skin come alive as it did when he touched her, but he hadn't touched her. "I should get you to your room and head home if I'm going to be here early tomorrow with 'guitar in hand.'" He took her hand in his and held her gaze as he rose and moved to her side of the table, taking her other hand and bringing her up from her chair, oblivious to the glances and whispers traveling through the dining room.

The two walked silently out of the restaurant and up the stairs. When they arrived at her door, he took her key, unlocked the door and gently pushed it. For a moment, they stood there, lost in each other's eyes. Adam moved his hand around her, letting it drop to the small of her back at the same time she reached up, softly touching his neck, moving her hand back and playing with his curls.

She giggled as she looked impishly up at him. "You have goose bumps."

"Ssh. Don't tell anyone," he said quietly, as he drew her closer to him, watching her eyes turn sultry up to the point that their lips met. Melting into him, she moved her arms around him as he tightened his hold, his lips hovering over hers, meeting her gaze, then kissing her again.

Feeling that all too familiar warmth wash over her, she tiptoed as if to get closer, sharing short kisses, their breath, warm and sweet to the other. Adam stopped, resting his forehead on hers, nose to nose, while they were still wrapped up in each other's arms. "I have to go." Seeing desire in her eyes, and sensing it in her breathing, and in her body against him, he repeated in a deeper, softer voice, "I have to go…now." He took a slow, small step back as he kissed her one more time. Untangling one arm, he pushed the door open wide, and said, even as he held her, "Lock the door." With the arm still around her, he moved her toward the door, and as he pulled his arm back, she trailed her hand down it to his hand until finally, slowly she began to close the door, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Be careful," she whispered.

Smiling, he replied, "Sleep well." He took the knob and pulled the door closed, leaning his head against it, listening for the key to turn and trying the knob one last time to ensure it was locked. Standing up straight, he stared at the room number in front of him, gently laid his hand on the door, then smiling, turned and left.

As he walked down the stairs, he thought how easy it would have been to stay. He was sure she wouldn't have been able to send him away. He was going to have to be careful.

"Mr. Cartwright. Excuse me, Mr. Cartwright."

"Hm? "Yes?"

"Your jacket. There's flurries again tonight. You don't want to forget your jacket."

"Thanks, Jerry. Goodnight."

Shiloh listened at the door after she turned the key. The knowledge that he was still standing outside made her heart feel as though it was fluttering. She spun around and leaned her back against the door, turning her head so that she could hear. He had touched the door and had stood there quietly for just a moment before she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall. Closing her eyes, she consciously slowed her breathing. She knew he felt something, but was it the same thing she had? She had never felt that before…not even when Will had kissed her. Unfastening the buttons at the top of her blouse, she let cooler air touch her skin. _Is that what he meant by seeing where this goes?_

She went to her bedroom, gathering her toiletries, rose water and rose oil, and her towel and robe. _Is this how I'm supposed to feel…so completely out of control?_ Unlocking and slowly opening the door, she peered out, making sure the hall was clear, then stepped out and hurried to the bathroom just down the hall. Thankful that taking a bath at the hotel was as easy as turning a handle, she drew her bath water, stripped and stepped in, letting the warmth of the water sink into her and the fragrance of the rose oil calm her. She leaned back against the side of the tub, remembering how he had made her feel. Resolved to move on, she admonished herself with her last thought on the subject, _that can't happen again_, then mentally planned for her next day at the opera house.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

When Adam arrived at the opera house, he made his way past the few people hoping to get a glimpse of the goings-on inside. Monsieur Rousset had already dismissed everyone to practice on their own except the ensemble and a handful of other musicians.

Sam Clemens was seated in the back row watching, gathering information for his story, and stood when Adam came in, offering his hand. "I understand you've been conscripted into service."

"That's a strong word. I was asked."

"I'll bet. Let's see. She batted her eyelashes and gave you a cute smile, then looked at you like a puppy."

"Nope. She said 'please.'"

"Uh huh."

"What happened to the other reporters?" asked Adam, nodding to the front door.

"I informed them I have an agreement with the lady. I'm sure they'll write something about her being unapproachable, after all, she doesn't normally speak to reporters, but I'll make sure their papers get a copy of my story." Shiloh motioned for Adam to come up to the stage. "I can't wait to see how this goes," said Sam. "Have you ever been on a stage, Cartwright?"

Adam smiled. "Excuse me, Sam."

Clemens watched as Shiloh greeted Adam, noticing that her welcome was far less enthusiastic than the day before. It appeared that Adam noticed, too, based on the way he looked back concerned rather than with a smile.

After introducing Adam to the rest of the ensemble, the group sat and talked about the piece they would be performing, not only for Adam's benefit, but for the sake of those musicians who would make up a chorus for the third verse of the song.

"This piece is a very old song…only the arrangement is different from what you may have heard. Some of you may not have heard it at all. During the Middle Ages, sometime between the thirteenth and fourteenth centuries in England, a fair began that survived into the late seventeen hundreds. There are several versions of the story associated with this piece, but we are going to do the version involving a young man named Remmie and a young woman named Scarlett who has given Remmie a love potion made of parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. The two set out to meet each other, circumstances getting in their way, but in the end, they find each other at Scarborough Fair." Murmurs and smiles spread through the small group. Smiling back, Shiloh continued. "We will be doing this in Renaissance fashion, mostly with strings. There will be a small piano part, only for emphasis of the main notes during the chorus to support the guitar which will carry the majority of the major tune. It will be sung in a delicate voice…imagine a young maiden singing it, if you will. Therefore, the chorus must not be overbearing or bold. We will not use an upper register at all. Does anyone have any questions?" She looked around at the group, then said, "Everyone, please take a fifteen minute break while I go over the music with Mr. Cartwright."

Adam sat down next to the piano and looked over the music. "This seems straight-forward enough," he said, placing his hands on the guitar strings and playing.

Shiloh listened patiently as he stopped and started, making sure he had all the notes correct. Then, he played the piece from beginning to end. When he looked up, she was smiling. "I never expected you to get it in just one try. You do sight read. Now remember, you don't get to play it gently. It will be difficult for the guitar to be heard over the rest of the ensemble, so you'll have to pluck fairly strongly."

Smiling back at her, he said, "I'll remember."

"Everyone," said Shiloh, turning and addressing the ensemble. "Monsieur Rousset will be directing us while we learn this piece, but when we perform, we won't have his help. Pay close attention to the cadence and listen to each other."

That said, the ensemble readied their instruments and work began. By the end of the day, they had almost determined the right balance of volume with the guitar. Tomorrow, they would add the vocals.

While Shiloh gathered her notes and staff paper, Adam waited for her. She turned, hearing him moving around behind her. "You should be going if you want to get home for supper."

"I'll be staying in town tonight. I thought we could have dinner together."

Shiloh looked past him at the dark figure still sitting at the back of the opera hall. "I do need to talk to you about something…but not here," she said, nodding almost imperceptibly toward Sam.

Sam stood. "I get it. Good night," he said and left the opera hall.

The two ducked into Tom's office and said goodnight, then walked in the cold through heavier snow than flurries back to her hotel.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Adam took Shiloh's cape and hung it on the coat rack next to the desk at the hotel, placing his jacket next to it, then escorted Shiloh to the restaurant. The restaurant manager had come to expect her near this time and saved a table by a window for her. He had noticed that when she ate alone, she seemed to gaze contentedly out the window, watching the snow fall. Then again, it would never hurt his business for Isabella Whitney to be seen dining at his establishment.

"Shiloh, has something happened since last night that you…feel differently?"

"Differently?"

"You seemed…distant…this morning," he explained, gazing at her.

Disconcerted by his ability to make her feel exposed with a look, she squirmed in her seat. "Adam…" she began, but didn't know how to broach the subject of what might have happened the night before.

"We'll just have to…stay focused."

She snorted. "Well, I for one, was very focused last night."

Grinning, he bowed his head, then looked back up under his brow. "Then we'll have to be a little less focused. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you about Tommy Baker." He straightened and slightly crooked his jaw. "Roy came by and told me. He said that you, as the trustee of the ranch, pressed charges."

"Yes, I did."

"I want you to drop the charges."

His creased eyebrows and flared nostrils told her he wasn't inclined to do what she asked. "Why?"

"Very simply, he's not…responsible…in the truest sense. Tommy has always been easily led. And you know as well as I that his childhood was difficult. What if King threatened him?"

"Sam told him he'd pay him."

"Adam, of course Sam said that knowing it would make Tommy seem complicit. I'm sure he never intended to pay him."

"Shiloh, he burned down your barn. And by doing that, he killed Max and two other horses. Forget for a minute what they were worth on paper, and remember what Max was to you."

Her voice elevated. "Tommy may have physically set the fire. But he didn't mean to kill Max. And he was taking orders from Sam." She ended glaring at Adam, unconcerned that the rest of the patrons in the restaurant were watching them.

Adam looked out over the people there with an expression that made them all turn back to their own conversations. "We should discuss this later."

She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I don't need to discuss this later. I don't agree with you, and ultimately, it should be my decision, not yours. Tommy Baker is as much a victim in this as I am. If you don't drop the charges, I will pay for his attorney, and I will testify on his behalf."

"And you'll be wasting your time and money. He confessed. The dollar amount of the damages alone will get him prison time by default."

"That may be true…unless you drop the charges. And if you don't, my testimony is sure to get him a reduced sentence."

"I can live with that."

"And I guess I have no choice. I'll ask you again. When do I get to run my ranch on my own?"

"After we negotiate and complete the five timber contracts you committed to when you bought that land." He watched her. "You look surprised. You forgot about your sales agreement, didn't you?" She looked away. "That's exactly why you're not ready to run the ranch on your own." She loosely crossed her arms in front of her, continuing to stare out the window, mist taking over her eyes.

The silence between them was fortuitous as the waiter brought their dinner to the table. "Can I bring you anything else?"

"No, thank you. This is fine," answered Adam without taking his eyes off Shiloh.

Neither one of them ate. Adam continued to watch Shiloh, and she continued to look out the window. Finally, after a few minutes, Adam picked up his fork and took a bite. "This is good. You should eat."

Still looking out the window, she said, "I didn't…exactly…forget. I just pushed it to the back of my mind because I didn't think I could do anything about it now. I have other things on my mind. I have a note in my ledger to talk to you in January."

"Well then, this is the first part of your lesson. It's true that a good many contracts come up for bid closer to spring, but there are just as many up for bid now. Bids are solicited in the winter so the cutting can begin as soon as weather permits in the spring."

"Then I shouldn't be doing this performance."

Adam looked down at his plate and smiled. "Why not?" She didn't answer. "Shiloh, you're almost done with your daily rehearsals. The only things pressing at the Flying W are the barn, which Hank is handling, and Jim Fischer, and there's nothing happening at the Ponderosa. We're in for the winter. We have plenty of time."

She turned back to him. "Jim Fischer? I didn't tell you he was on the way."

"No, he did. He sent me a telegram from San Francisco. I'll go with you to meet him when he arrives."

She looked at her plate, took a deep breath, then picked up her fork. It was times like these that she missed her piano. Playing cleared the jumble in her mind when life got a bit overwhelming. After a good piano session, she had always been able to concentrate, finding ways to make all her tight schedules work between the ranch, the horses, and her music. The piano put her in a logical…structured…frame of mind. She had always wanted to stay busy, so she didn't have to think about her life. Now, she wanted a break. She needed to think about where her life was headed. She needed to think about…Adam.

She stopped eating and watched him. _Well, one thing is certain. He enjoys good food._ Looking down again at nothing in particular, she swore under her breath. _Damn! I have to find time for Hop Sing._

By this time, Adam noticed that she had stopped eating. "Where are you?"

"Hm?"

He lay is fork down again, picking up his wine. "What are you thinking?" he asked, taking a sip.

Smiling and relaxing her shoulders, she answered, "Nothing, I'm afraid, that's making much sense right now. I guess I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed." Quietly chuckling she added, "That should make you feel better."

"Why would I feel better about that?" he asked, creasing his brows.

"Because I would never have admitted that to you before." With that, their strained moods were broken, and they smiled at each other, finishing their dinner.

When they left the restaurant, Adam retrieved Shiloh's cape and walked her to the foot of the stairs where he handed her the cape, and she draped it over her arm. "Aren't you staying here?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "I have a room at the Tahoe House." He looked around the lobby, and seeing that they were alone, he took her face in his hands, and kissed her, then looked into her eyes for a moment. "Good night."

She smiled, returning his look of longing. "Good night."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Tom Maguire stood at the back of the opera hall, looking at everyone in their places, imagining them in full dress. "It's not going to look right," he said loudly.

Shiloh had rearranged everyone a hundred times…at least to her it felt like a hundred times, and each time, either the strings were too loud and drowned out the guitar, or the singers couldn't be heard at all, or the singers were too loud. Exasperated, Shiloh threw her hands in the air. "What's not right now?"

"It's going to be the dress."

She turned around and looked at the participants, then turned back to Tom. "Spsh!" Making her way to the back of the opera hall, she stood next to him as each spoke quietly to the other while they pointed toward the stage.

Then she turned back to the stage. "Roll the piano back. Strings, stand right in front of it. Move to the right so you don't stand in front of the keys. Harp, sit to the left of the piano, a little forward. Chimes, behind the harp. Now, singers, come closer to the audience, and Adam, stand forward of them and in the middle. Move to the right, so you just overlap the right side of the strings." Turning to Tom, who was now joined by Monsieur Rousset, she said, "I'll be standing right in the middle of all this."

"What will you be wearing?" asked Tom.

"Period clothing…a Renaissance style dress."

"Tails will look fine for the musicians in the background, but if you're going to be in costume, don't you think the chorus and Adam should be in costume standing that far forward? They're not part of the background any longer."

Shiloh thought as she looked at the singers. She turned around and leaned in toward Tom to prevent her voice from carrying to the stage. "I promised Adam he wouldn't have to wear tights. Do you have medieval style costumes?"

"We will in time for the performance. And don't worry about Adam. We have other options."

"He's not a monk."

Tom laughed. "No, he certainly is not."

She turned back to the stage, and as she walked, she talked. "Everyone stay in your places. We need to try this with Monsieur Rousset listening for balance. Singers, you are not individuals. You are a chorus. Listen and try to blend better. Adam, watch Monsieur Rousset closely. He may have you move up."

As the ensemble played and sang, Monsieur Rousset made minor adjustments to the musicians. Then he stopped them. "Mademoiselle, Monsieur Cartwright should stand next to you. That is the only place we will be able to hear the guitar throughout the piece. After all, Remmie is the other subject of this song. Sing to him in a softer voice as if you have just given him the love potion."

The ensemble played again, and when the last note played, Monsieur Rousset and Tom stood for a moment before they loudly applauded. Each member of the ensemble looked around at the others, then erupted in a cheer. The balance was perfect, the rich, deep tones of the bass and cellos came through, and the piano, harp and guitar were crisp and distinctive. On the third verse, the harmonies blended without flaw, and the flirtatious performance by Shiloh toward Adam and Adam's beguiled expression as he played his guitar was the spark that had been missing all along. "Now, everyone remember where you are standing. We will break for lunch and do this again this afternoon," said Monsieur Rousset.

While the ensemble had lunch together as part of their compensation, the stagecoach arrived bearing one Natalie Peterson and her personal maid…from Boston. The stage driver stepped down with their bags. "Ma'am, where you supposed to meet anyone?"

"No, I wasn't. But would you mind directing me to the International House?"

"Yes Ma'am. It's just down the street. Just follow the sidewalk that way and you'll see it," the stage driver said, pointing. "I'll have someone bring your bags."

"You're very kind, sir," she said, turning and heading toward the hotel followed by her maid. When she arrived, she spoke with the desk clerk. "I'm Natalie Peterson. I believe you have a suite waiting for me."

The clerk looked through his book. "Ah yes, Miss Peterson. You'll be in suite twenty-five."

"Can you tell me if Isabella Whitney is staying here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Miss Whitney is here."

"And can you tell me where I might find Adam Cartwright?"

"Well, normally he'd be at the Ponderosa. That's the Cartwright's ranch. But, he's in town, too. He's over at the Tahoe house."

"Our bags are being delivered. Would you see that they're taken up to my suite?"

"Of course, Miss Peterson."

"Now, where might I find your new opera hall?"

"Maguire's place is directly behind us, Ma'am. You can either walk through the alley or you can go out the back…the door's at the end of the hall just past the stairs."

Miss Peterson nodded, then addressed her maid. "Tilde, please go to our suite and prepare it," she said handing Tilde a key. Then she turned toward the back door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The ensemble went through the entire program and made only one change after Adam pulled Shiloh aside.

"Would you do me a favor?" he whispered, bending slightly down so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Of course."

"Would you…the piece about the cat…."

"What about it?"

Clearing his throat, he continued. "That's the piece that you wear the red skirt…the one that's split…on both sides."

"Yes."

He smiled. "Don't do it."

"What? Why not?"

"Why not? Well, because…well, you were concerned about your reputation at home. And that piece is…well, it's…" He smiled first, then creased his brows and exhaled. "Revealing." She started to speak, but when he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, she huffed and turned, calling Monsieur Rousset.

Adam watched as the two spoke animatedly, both looking over at him. Shiloh crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, studying the floor. She spoke, then looked up at Monsieur Rousset with her mouth twisted. Their conversation ended with both nodding, and Shiloh walking back to Adam. "We're going to replace it with the piece from _Genevieve_. We only performed that one twice, so it's likely no one would have heard it."

He raised his chin and smiled smugly. "Thank you."

Scratching her forehead, she shook her head and walked back onto the stage. "We should practice this at least once."

By the time Monsieur Rousset tapped his music stand everyone had already replaced their sheet music and readied their instruments. Adam walked to the back of the opera hall to listen, and was pulled into the entry way by Maguire. "Adam, there's a woman outside who says she knows you."

Adam turned toward the door, looked back quickly at Shiloh, then followed Maguire. When Maguire opened the door and let the woman in, Adam looked surprised. "Natalie?" he said, nervously smiling.

"Adam, darling. It's so good to see you," Natalie replied, tiptoeing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Natalie, it's a long way from Boston. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Boston has gotten awfully boring lately, and I read that Miss Whitney is performing here, so I decided to take a holiday. Imagine my pleasure when I found that your Ponderosa Ranch was here as well." Natalie walked around him, looking into the opera hall. "She sounds as lovely as ever."

"How do you know Isabella?"

"I don't know her, but I have heard her sing. I'm looking forward to her performance here." Leaning over to him, Natalie asked, "I have to assume you know her since you're allowed in here."

"I've known her all her life," he answered, watching Isabella sing, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and eyes that showed an intensity that told Natalie she had her work cut out for her.

Shiloh gathered her sheet music and her violin, turned and looked at the empty stage and pit one more time, then blew out the lamp and left the stage, a silhouette in a dress walking toward the light at the end of the aisle. The man waiting for her took her violin case from her, and both walked out into the cold, snowy evening.

"It'll be good to get back home," said Shiloh.

"Can you wait until tomorrow morning?" She looked up at him, questioning with her eyes. "An old…friend…arrived in town today. We're having dinner tonight to catch up."

"Where's he from?"

"It's she, not he. I knew her in Boston. Would you like to join us?"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Natalie Peterson. If you don't want to join us for dinner, it's alright. I understand."

"Actually, Adam, I think I'll just get packed tonight and relax. I need to get my thoughts in order before I get home."

When they arrived at the International House, Adam walked her to the bottom of the stairs. She took a step up, then turned back around. "I'll let you know when we should expect Mr. Fischer," she said, looking down at her clasped hands. Standing on the bottom step put her almost at eye level with Adam, who took her hands and pulled her forward. She glanced around behind him, eyeing the desk clerk, who quickly glanced their way, then busied himself in his register. "Adam…."

He took her hand and kissed it, then looked into her eyes, causing her to catch her breath. He smiled as her cheeks brightened to pink. "When will you be ready tomorrow morning?"

"At first light."

"I'll see you then. Good night." Watching until she turned the corner at the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath, then strode into the restaurant to get a table. By the time he was seated, Natalie joined him, and the waiter took their drink order.

"I've been reading about you and Miss Whitney."

"Oh?"

"There was an article in the _Boston Herald _about Miss Whitney's reappearance in Virginia City. It went on to say that she owns a ranch here and trains horses. How…quaint."

"What does any of that have to do with me?"

"The article also said that apparently, Harvard's own Adam Cartwright was courting her. You still have quite a few friends in Boston. And you're remembered in some circles for your wonderfully rich baritone…which makes your interest in her an easy jump…like minds."

He chuckled under his breath. "Like minds."

"Excuse me?" said Natalie.

"Never mind. But that doesn't explain why you're here. There's certainly nothing in Virginia City that could be of particular interest to you. Maybe San Francisco. Virginia City is a mining town."

"I'm here for Miss Whitney's performance, of course."

"Natalie, the performance isn't for a few weeks," he said.

"Yes, well, I thought you and I could catch up. It's been…oh…ten or eleven years. You spoke so fondly of your home. I would dearly love to see it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

A light rap at the door brought Shiloh out of her bedroom. "Who is it?"

"Jerry, Ma'am, the desk clerk. A telegram was delivered for you earlier today."

Shiloh opened the door, taking the envelope. "Thank you, Jerry. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, bowing and turning down the hall.

Walking back to the bedroom, she tore the envelope open. The telegram was from Sacramento. Jim Fischer expected to be in Virginia City on the noon stage tomorrow. She sat on the bed and hung her head. "What have I gotten myself into? How am I going to get all this done?"

Full of nervous energy, she began packing her bag and carefully laid out her clothes for the next day. Then she took her robe, towels and toiletries to the washroom and relaxed in a tub of hot water.

Adam studied Natalie as their food was delivered. She hadn't really changed…the only noticeable difference were tiny lines at the corner of her eyes when she smiled. He laughed under his breath, knowing he had those tiny little lines as well. Natalie was certainly an attractive looking woman, but much too snobbish for his tastes. She was blonde and slender, impeccably dressed with every hair in place as usual. Boston nobility was his term for her kind…the kind that would just as soon look down their noses at you if you weren't quite up to their par. His standing at Harvard had won his likability in the ranks Natalie moved in.

Once they were alone again, Adam smiled charmingly. "Now tell me why you're really here, Natalie."

"The truth is, I was hoping to see you. I've been following news of the Cartwrights; an article here and there in the San Francisco newspapers my father receives back home. As I understand it, you've never married."

"I've had one or two close calls."

"Close calls? Surely you don't mean you don't want to get married…have children one day."

Adam leaned back in his chair. "If you came in the hopes of rekindling something, Natalie, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"Why? Because of Miss Whitney? Don't you know you will have competition from a certain Senator?"

"I don't know why that would be. She turned him down and left Boston."

Natalie took a sip of wine, slightly wrinkling her nose. "Well, you know Will. He doesn't give up."

"Is that a warning?"

"No. Just an observation. When Miss Whitney left Boston, she left with a great many strings attached." Adam looked skeptically at her. "She's nothing more than a marionette."

Adam inhaled deeply, cocking his head, looking confidently at her. "She's no one's lackey. She has a problem with authority. And when she knows what she's doing, stay out of her way; you're liable to get knocked down."

"Sounds enchanting," she replied acerbically. "Tell me, Adam. Why have you never pursued the path you chose in college?"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"What have you done?"

"The Ponderosa is a big ranch…over a thousand square miles. We're always looking for ways to increase productivity. That's what I do."

"Will left me with the impression that you…what was the term…you poke cattle?"

Adam chuckled. "It's punch cattle."

"Oh, well…not much of an improvement," said Natalie, slowly turning her head away with a horrified look.

Placing his napkin at the side of his plate, he motioned to the waiter for the check. "Why don't I just show you? I have plans for tomorrow, so I'll let you know when we can take a ride. Beyond that, I'm afraid I'll be busy."

"Perhaps I'll take a ride on my own."

"Well, I don't know that the livery will have any side saddles, but you can hire a buggy there. And I'm sure they will find you a driver."

Natalie's upper lip curled._ Once upon a time you took care of that little detail._

Adam paid the check and rose, offering his hand to Natalie. He walked her to the stairs. "I'll try to let you know tomorrow when we can go for that ride. Good night," he said. She held out her hand, and he took it in his, but rather than kissing it, he slightly bowed, turned and left.

_Hmf. By the time I'm through here, she won't have anything to do with you._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Shiloh was just closing her bag when she heard a knock at her door. She took the bag into the sitting room, then looked out the window. She could just make out a little dark blue in the mostly black morning sky. There was another knock. "I'm coming," she said, hurrying to the door.

With her hand on the knob, she asked, "Who is it?"

"Adam." She turned the key and opened the door. "Home?" he asked, smiling.

"No, not quite." His jaw slightly dropped and a confused look took over his face. "Jim Fischer will be on the noon stage today. If he's up to it, I'd like to take him to the Flying W and let him choose his horses. Then you and he can spend some time reminiscing."

"Well, in that case, would you join me for breakfast…at the club?

"You frequent the club?"

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, I have." Adam stopped walking, and gave her a disbelieving look. "Sam Clemens took me to dinner there."

"Sam Clemens," he said, puckering his mouth.

"Why don't we have breakfast here?"

"Uh…because I don't want to run into Natalie Peterson today." He took her arm by the elbow and guided her out the door, locking it behind them.

"I can't wait to hear about this," she said as they went down the stairs and out of the hotel, walking hand in hand to the club.

"I escorted her to few dances when I was in Boston, but that was a long time ago. I don't think you'd really care to hear how that went."

Smiling, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"About what?" he said, returning the smile.

She held up their clasped hands.

"Does it bother you?"

She looked around at the town just coming to life, then looked back up at him with a contented smile. "No."

After breakfast, Adam accompanied Shiloh, who busied herself going to each merchant that held an account for her, paying them off. She also went by the bank, withdrawing enough money to cover her payroll with Adam insisting on carrying the money. By the time they got back to the stage office, they only had a few minutes before the stage would arrive. Shiloh pulled the hood of her cape over her hair when snow started falling. "Maybe we shouldn't try this today," she said, looking up into the snow.

"I don't know," said Adam, looking up with her. "There's no guarantee this is going to stop. I think you need to go ahead and show him the horses. Is he staying in San Francisco or is he going back to Boston?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he just said he would be here and would like to see me."

"From his correspondence, I got the impression that he would be in San Francisco for awhile. Was he a rider when you knew him?" she asked, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature."

Adam moved his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He looked down and lowered his voice. "Yes, he was. If he's staying, I'm sure he'll want to ride. Do you have something warmer?"

"No. I didn't think I'd be staying outside for any length of time, and I thought I'd be going home sooner than this."

Before she finished, the stagecoach arrived with six passengers. Adam walked forward when Fischer finally emerged. "Jim," he greeted, smiling and offering his hand.

"Well, I don't believe it. Adam Cartwright," he said, taking Adam's hand with his other hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's been entirely too long." He turned and addressed the woman standing next to Adam. "Aren't you…."

"Jim, this is Miss Shiloh Whitney of the Flying W ranch."

A half smile formed on Mr. Fischer's lips. "But, this is…."

Adam laughed. "One and the same."

"I had no idea," Fischer said, taking her hand. "I'm…a little confused…but very glad to meet you Miss Whitney.

Adam reached up to take a bag from the stage driver. "Why don't we get your bag to the buggy, and we'll explain it on the way to the Flying W."

"Well, let me check in at the hotel first and just leave the bag there."

"Nonsense. You'll stay at the Ponderosa. It's closer to the Flying W," said Adam.

When they arrived at the buggy, Adam stowed Jim's bag under a seat and pulled the cover of the buggy up. "I'll be right back. Shiloh left her bag in the hotel." Adam disappeared into the hotel while Jim helped Shiloh into the front seat, after which he climbed in the back.

"I have to apologize, Miss Whitney. I assumed you and Isabella were two different women. When Mr. Stanton directed me to the Flying W ranch to purchase horses, he mentioned your father at first, but said you had taken over the ranch. I'm very sorry to hear of your father's passing."

"Thank you, Mr. Fischer."

"Please, call me Jim. When I saw you waiting with Adam, I recognized you as Isabella Whitney…from your performances in Boston. And there was an article in the _Alta California_ about your performance here and about you and Adam."

She cleared her throat. "Really? Do you remember who wrote it?"

"Let's see, I believe the name was Clemens."

Shiloh strained to keep a straight face and said quickly, "So it was Mr. Stanton who sent you to me."

"Yes, he had very complimentary things to say about you…said you were quite the business woman…something about winning a sizeable land bid."

She smiled. "Yes, I increased my holdings. Mr. Stanton had also purchased several horses from my father."

"He says they are all magnificent animals."

"They are indeed," said Adam as he returned with Shiloh's bag and violin, placing them under a seat. He climbed up in the seat next to Shiloh and whistled the horses into motion, but stopped only a short distance in front of Murdock's store. "Wait right here. I'll be back." He came out of the store only a few minutes later with two blankets, passing one back to Jim and handing one to Shiloh. When he was seated in the buggy, he took the blanket and spread it out over her lap, then over his. "Everyone comfortable?" He glanced back, then headed for home.

Natalie Peterson watched from the window of the International House restaurant wondering why Jim Fisher would be in Virginia City. Perhaps it would soon be time to hire a buggy for a ride to the Ponderosa.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The three travelers stomped their feet and shook themselves as they stepped into the Flying W ranch house. "I'm afraid I don't have anything warm to offer you, but there's whiskey and brandy to at least warm your insides," said Shiloh. "Adam, would you do the honors while I go and change out of this dress?"

"Jim," said Adam, motioning to the parlor. "So, Adam, based on what you and Shiloh have told me so far, can I surmise that you are…responsible…for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not responsible for her well-being…yet...of course," he said, winking. "She seems to handle that responsibility quite well on her own. But rather, responsible for who she is."

"Why would you think that?"

"You _are_ the one who sent her to college in Boston, aren't you?"

"Jim, that was based on her aptitude when she was very young. I never expected her to choose music. Her father taught her a good bit about running this ranch before she ever left…and that includes training the horses." Adam handed Jim a glass of whiskey and picked one up for himself. "No, the decisions she's made so far have been her own." Adam took a long drink. "What brings you to San Francisco?"

"A partnership."

Adam grinned. "Congratulations! So, you've moved to the West coast then?"

"Just bought a place in the city not far from the office. I also bought some land outside the city and built a stable and a small house, along with a caretaker's cottage. So I have a place to go when I need to get out of the city."

"Jim," said Shiloh, walking into the parlor in riding clothes, "Perhaps I could use your expertise then, if you are taking on new clients."

"It would be nice to build up my own client list."

"I'm going to have to get familiar with performance contracts. When I'm ready, I wonder if you could draw up a standard contract with a place to fill in dates and wages."

"I'd be delighted. In fact, I can send you several samples of performance contracts we already handle. You can change them to your liking."

"Perfect. Now, let's go look at some horses."

The three bundled up and walked to the back corral where the Flying W foundation stock was kept. Shiloh was making a list as they were walking to the corral, and when they arrived, she called Johnny over. "Johnny, would you and Billy bring up these horses?" she asked, handing Johnny the list.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are these horses for sale?" asked Jim, looking into the corral.

"No, I'm sorry. This is my foundation stock. I don't sell these."

"Mr. Stanton mentioned a black horse named Max. He said I should ask you to show him to me."

Shiloh took a step back and glanced at Adam, who narrowed his eyes, slightly nodding. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I'm sorry, Jim. But Max…" She stopped, fighting back tears. "Max is no longer with us. I lost him in a fire that destroyed my barn."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I can see that was quite a painful loss for you."

She closed her eyes and took several slow breaths. "Thank you. I do have several horses sired by Max." She whistled, and one of the stallions trotted up to the fence. She reached up, scratched his nose and stood underneath his head. "This is Eli."

"Well, Mr. Stanton didn't exaggerate. He's quite horse."

"They all are," said Adam. "Just wait until you ride one."

"You've ridden these horses?" asked Jim.

"I had the privilege of riding Max. I've never ridden an animal quite like him."

"Everything you will see today has this bloodline in them. I have quite a few black horses, but I do have horses of just about any color you could think of. Most of the males are geldings, though I do have some stallions that aren't purebred that I will sell for the right price. Everything I sell is trained, so you're not only paying for a horse, you're paying for the horse's training and disposition. Once you've bonded with the horse, he'll do anything for you."

Johnny and Billy had started moving horses into an empty corral. As they walked closer, Jim pointed, "Tell me about that one…the one with the spots on her hindquarters."

"Oh, that's Speck," Shiloh answered nervously. "I'm not sure Speck is what you're looking for."

"But she's beautiful," Jim said, watching Speck prance around the corral with her head up and her neck and tail arched.

Shiloh looked up hopefully at Adam. "Would you mind showing Speck to Jim while I go pick out a few more? Just let Billy know if you want to ride her. He'll get her bridled and saddled."

With Adam standing with the horse, Speck was on her best behavior, and after looking at several other horses and riding them around the corral, Jim chose three, including Speck. Shiloh rode Eli while she worked with Jim in the corral on each horse. Finally, she took him out into an open meadow. Before they left, she asked Billy to saddle Jezebel, one of the blacks. "Adam, Billy is saddling Jez if you'd like to join us."

Smiling, Adam flared his nostrils and cut his eyes sideways at her as if to say "Of course I would."

Shiloh and Jim walked their horses into the pristine snow, waiting for Adam to catch up. Once he joined them, Shiloh rode next to Jim telling him how to take the horse from a walk to an amble, and then to a cantor. "If you're comfortable enough to take her to a gallop, go ahead. We'll follow you."

Jim had a smile on his face the entire time, and when Shiloh told him he could go on his own, his eyes lit up, and he howled as he took off. Shiloh followed him with as much enthusiasm as Jim with Adam close behind. She reveled in the power she was harnessing, feeling the cold wind on her face and the gentle touch of the soft snowflakes on her skin with the horse's gait, smooth and even, like poetry.

Hank had come into the yard and stood with Johnny and Billy, watching the three riders on their horses kicking up a spray of white powder against the gray-blue color of the sunless landscape and thought he'd never seen anything quite so beautiful.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Ben arose to the sound of thundering hooves approaching the house. He hurried to the door, wondering what in Heaven's name could be wrong. A smile immediately took over his face when he saw the two big, black horses. His eyebrows went up when he saw a stranger sitting astride a black horse with a white hindquarter covered in black spots. The three brought their steeds down to a walk and approached the hitching rail.

"What a ride!" said Jim excitedly. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd have the opportunity to run all out in a field of snow on a horse like this. I must say Miss Whitney that was exhilarating!" he exclaimed, dismounting his horse.

Adam had already stepped down from Jezebel and walked over to Shiloh, catching her as she slid down out of the saddle. "Pa, this is Jim Fischer, originally from Boston. You'll remember me talking about him. He's moved to San Francisco and is purchasing some horses from Shiloh."

Ben extended his hand. "Welcome to the Ponderosa, Mr. Fischer."

"Jim, please," he said, shaking Ben's hand. "And what a magnificent spread you have here, Mr. Cartwright."

"Well, thank you." Ben spread his arm around behind Shiloh. "Let's get inside out of this cold." As they walked through the door, he said, "I hope Adam has invited you to stay for dinner."

"Actually, Pa, I invited him to stay. We have some catching up to do."

"Well, good. I'll let Hop Sing know we'll have guests for dinner. Excuse me for a moment."

"What do you think of Speck?" asked Shiloh.

"Miss Whitney, I have to tell you, I've had the opportunity to ride some fine animals in Boston, but your horses…they're simply magnificently trained. I don't know why I haven't heard of you before."

"Please, call me Shiloh. My father's business was by word of mouth, and I'm afraid when he left the south, he left a good business behind. Now with the war, I'm sure he's been forgotten there. He had been selling locally since we've been here."

"Well, I have a few friends who would love to get their hands on one of these horses. I'll certainly let them know who to contact."

Shiloh smiled. "Thank you. I just hope I can keep up with demand."

The three walked into the living area, sitting near the fire; Jim in the leather chair and Shiloh on the table with Adam standing with one foot propped up on the hearth.

"How long does it take to train one?"

"That depends entirely on the horse."

"Before you get started on that, Jim, can I offer you a drink…brandy, whiskey or coffee?" asked Adam.

"A nice hot cup of coffee would be wonderful."

"Shiloh?"

"Coffee, please." While Shiloh explained the training, Adam excused himself to the kitchen about the same time Ben was returning.

Listening to their conversation, he interjected. "We had all worried when Shiloh's father passed, that his methods died with him, but as luck would have it, he showed Shiloh how he trained them before she left for college. I'd known Amos for almost twenty years and encouraged him to expand his business. But he was satisfied with what he was doing. He never needed to make a lot of money on those horses. He just enjoyed the work and the appreciation his clients held for his animals. He wouldn't sell to just anyone."

"And what about you, Shiloh? asked Jim. "You talked about expanding your horse business."

"Talking about it and actually doing it are two entirely different things. I'm afraid I won't have the time to do much more than I'm doing now with the ranch and singing. I'd be much more interested in a happy medium. Like my father, I don't have to be wildly wealthy to be happy."

Adam had rejoined them while Shiloh was speaking. "Shiloh, you might be surprised at the amount of business Jim can bring you. He tends to enjoy showing off his horses and riding skills."

"Well, I'll just have to take it as it comes, I suppose," she answered, looking away.

Hop Sing came in with the coffee service just in time to stem what might have been an awkward silence. While he prepared cups for everyone, the conversation turned toward Jim.

"Jim, Adam has mentioned you went to college with him and that you have a successful law practice," said Ben.

"Well, I did in Boston. But I've accepted a position in a partnership in San Francisco, so I've recently moved there. It was Mr. Stanton, who handled a land bid that Shiloh won, who told me about the Whitney horses."

Ben smiled. "Small world."

Shiloh laughed. "You'd be surprised, Jim, just how many people Adam and I both know from Boston, though I don't believe you and I ever met there."

"No, we never met, but I did see several of your performances. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed when you dropped off the face of the earth. But who else?"

Adam answered. "Well, Edwin Booth provided some guidance for Shiloh's singing career. And then, there was Will Stewart."

"I didn't know Mr. Booth, however I did know Will in college, as you well know, Adam."

"We won't talk about that," said Adam, winking.

"Do you know Natalie Peterson?" asked Shiloh, briefly cutting her eyes toward Adam.

"Natalie Peterson…I…uh…yes, I do know her." He uncomfortably cleared his throat, glancing at Adam. "Do you know her, too?"

"No, I've never met her. But she's here in town. She had dinner with Adam."

"Oh…well…."

Seeing the look pass between the two men, Shiloh made a mental note to bring Natalie up again with Adam, then changed the subject. "Jim, there's something you should know about Speck before you buy her. She's quite taken with Adam," said Shiloh, barely hiding her amusement.

Jim looked at Adam, then back to Shiloh. "I don't understand."

Adam scratched his nose. "I don't think you'll have any trouble. She only acts out at Shiloh when I come along."

Hop Sing stepped out of the kitchen to tell them dinner was ready. "I'll explain over dinner," said Adam as he took Shiloh's hand.

Ben went to the stairs and called for Joe and Hoss and as soon as everyone was present they sat down for dinner. Adam and Jim's stories of college kept them all entertained even after dinner until Jim announced that he'd like to turn in.

"Can we do the paperwork tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. But how do you intend to get them home?"

"I'll ride Speck and string the other two. I'm not familiar with the territory, so I plan to follow the stagecoach."

"That should work. Well, I should be getting back to the ranch. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, smiling at Jim.

Once Jim had disappeared up the stairs, Shiloh said her good nights to the rest of the Cartwrights and headed out the door with Adam. "I thought I'd leave Speck for Jim to ride tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll bed him down in the barn."

Shiloh walked to the horses. "Can you give me a leg up?"

"Uh, no. You're not riding home alone. You wait right here while I take Speck to the barn. Then I'll go with you." As he turned toward the barn, she gave him a sour look, causing him to stop and raise his chin as he looked over at her. He walked back. "Are you being obstinate?"

"Adam, it's not that far to the house, but every time I come over here, you or your father insists on taking me home or sending someone with me."

"Your point?"

"I get over here by myself."

Adam breathed out as he spoke. "Shiloh, you know perfectly well why. We don't know where Sam King is and as long as we don't, you shouldn't be riding alone…especially without your gun."

"I doubt Sam will be that bold. Everything he's done so far has been done when no one else was around."

"Precisely." When she cast her eyes upward, he took her hand and pulled her into him so quickly, she grunted. "Let's go. We're doing this together," he said, putting his arm firmly around her waist and walking her toward the barn.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Sheriff Coffee arrived at the Ponderosa bright and early just as Ben and the boys were heading down the stairs for breakfast. Adam answered the knock at the door. "Roy, what brings you out this early?" he asked as he showed Roy in.

"Roy, come in and have some breakfast," invited Ben.

"No, thank you, Ben, I don't have time this morning. I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I'll have some men in the area, mostly on Flying W property lookin' around."

"Oh, what for?"

"It seems Sam King dropped some ore by the assay office a few days ago. Turns out it had a pretty high silver content…as high as some of the big silver mines in the area."

Adam stepped forward, perplexed. "Well, where'd he get it?"

"Assay clerk didn't know. Sam didn't tell him. And he didn't file a claim either. Now with what's been going on at the Flying W, and Amos always claiming he was sittin' on a mountain of silver over there, I figured it'd be a good idea to have a look around."

"I'm going over to the Flying W after breakfast. I'll let Shiloh know," said Adam.

"I'd appreciate that, Adam. It'll save me some time."

"Adam, see to it that Hank keeps men posted around the house and the corrals," said Ben.

Adam nodded. "I don't think I'll tell her until after her business with Jim is finished. I get the feeling she's starting to feel a little overwhelmed between selling horses and rehearsals and making sure they're prepared for winter. Then, there's Natalie."

"Natalie Peterson? The girl you spoke of last night?" Adam nodded. "What's she got to do with this?"

"She arrived in town the day before Jim. I think she's here at Will Stewart's request. Evidently there was an article in the Boston newspaper hinting that I was courting Isabella. Natalie gave me the impression that Will wasn't happy about it. She and Will have been…friends…for a long time, so I'm sure she's up to something."

"Hm. Well, just make sure you tell Shiloh about Roy's suspicions. She needs to be prepared to defend herself if King shows up."

When Adam and Jim arrived at the Flying W, Shiloh had the bills of sale ready for each horse Jim was purchasing. She gave Jim a few minutes to look them over, then asked, "Do you need any changes?"

"None at all. Your bills of sale are short and to the point. Here you are, all signed," Jim said, handing a wad of cash and all three documents to Shiloh. "All they need now is your signature."

Shiloh walked to the desk and signed the documents, giving one set to Jim and locking the other set in her safe along with the cash. "Well, let's get you set to go then. There's a break in the snow, but I suspect it won't last for long. I don't know if the stage driver will take the northern route or the southern route to Sacramento, so you need to get to town and follow from there."

By the time they were outside, Billy had brought the other two horses up to the front yard. "Take one more look at them, Jim."

As he walked around the horses, he asked, "Does the saddle go with the horse?"

She laughed. "No, not normally, but if you want to buy it, I'll sell it to you. If you don't, just hold on to it. The next time one of us is in San Francisco, we'll pick it up."

Jim grinned. "You don't know me well enough to trust me like that."

"No, I don't, but Adam does."

After shaking hands with both Shiloh and Adam, Jim mounted, tipped his hat, and led his horses away, turning in his saddle. "The next time either of you are in San Francisco, dinner's on me." He waved as he disappeared around the curve toward the road.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven **

Shiloh stood outside as snow continued to come down on the men working on the new barn. "Hank," she called, looking up at the trusses he and several men were feverishly hammering on. "Take a break. I have hot coffee."

Slowly, the men came down the ladders one by one and walked over to her. "Thank you, Miss Whitney," said the first man.

"Miss Whitney, this is sure gonna feel good going down. Thank you, Ma'am," said another.

"Miss Shiloh, I hope you know how much the men appreciate you feeding us hot stew and spelling us with hot coffee," said Hank. "That's one of the big reasons we don't have a lot of 'em comin' and goin'…you treat 'em real good."

"Hank, Daddy always told me that good men are hard to find, and to keep them happy. They're the reason the ranch runs so smoothly."

Hank smiled. "I remember him saying those very words."

"I'm going to leave both pots with you. I need to get back to Hop Sing," she said, turning to go back to the house.

"Miss Shiloh, what d'you have him doing?"

She turned back. "He's…I'm…um…sharing some of my mother's recipes," she said very fast, then turned and hurried into the house. After removing her coat and hanging it on the coat tree, she hurried back into the kitchen. "Hop Sing, I swear, it's getting colder out there."

"Pantry stock good," said Hop Sing.

"Some of it's over a year old, so we'll have to check it," she said. "Mr. Cartwright stocked the kitchen right before I got home from school."

"What you want to learn?"

"I guess I need to learn everything, Hop Sing. The only thing I can do is scramble eggs, fry bacon and make coffee and sandwiches. And I buy my bread. I have no idea how to cook a roast or even prepare a chicken. I don't know how long to cook vegetables, and I know absolutely nothing about making cookies or cakes or pies. Well, now I have an idea about stew, if I can just remember it all."

"You write down. Then you remember," he said, smiling. "Next time, we bake bread. When you want Hop Sing back?"

"How about day after tomorrow? I have to go into town tomorrow to rehearse." Hop Sing gathered his bag of cooking utensils, herbs and spices, leaving a list of those same seasonings for Shiloh to pick up in Virginia City's Chinatown. "Thank you, Hop Sing. I appreciate your help."

Hop Sing smiled and bowed. "You good student. Hop Sing come back in two days. Teach Missy Shiloh to bake bread."

She walked him to his horse and waved as he left, then walked back to retrieve the coffee pots and cups. The men were back up on their ladders, hammering away in the snow. Hank was passing lumber up the ladders. "Hank, how much longer do you think?"

"We only have a couple more trusses to put up. We'll get that done today before we quit. So tomorrow, we'll start putting on the roof. Then we need to do the inside work, so probably…" he stopped and looked at the ground as he thought, "…another two weeks or so."

"We've got two mares that are going to foal soon. Can you do the big stall first?"

"Sure thing," answered Hank.

She smiled and turned back to the house.

Adam picked Natalie up from the International House in the buggy. Once they were tucked under the carriage blanket he brought with him, they were off to see the Ponderosa. "I don't know if I'll be able to get you to the lake. The road may be impassable, but you'll be able to see a good bit of the land."

"And the house?"

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I was speaking with the man at the livery about what to see, and I mentioned that I knew you. He said to be sure to see the Ponderosa house."

Adam mouthed the word 'Oh'. "Well, we can go by the house to warm up before we head back to town."

"Splendid," she said excitedly as she moved in close and wrapped her arm around Adam's.

He looked down at her arm around his, reached over and removed it. "Natalie, this is not what you might have hoped for."

"Really," she said, sounding skeptical. "A carriage ride…in the snow…underneath a blanket…just the two of us; what do you think people will think?"

"We show people the Ponderosa fairly often."

"Come now, Adam. I don't believe someone like Isabella Whitney could really hold your interest for very long. She sings. After you've seen her once or twice, I'm sure you'll be quite bored."

"Are you forgetting that she runs a ranch and trains horses?"

"I'm sure she _owns_ a ranch _with_ horses."

"Her name is Shiloh Isabella Whitney. She _runs_ a ranch near the Ponderosa, and she trains horses for pleasure riding. Besides that, I could never be bored with her voice. She sings like an angel. And make sure you tell all that to Will."

"Why would I do that?"

"He sent you here, didn't he; to spy on Isabella?"

"And what if he did?"

"You'll be too late to tell him anything that he won't already know."

"How is that possible?"

"Isabella is giving a reporter an exclusive interview. It will be a very comprehensive article, and will be sent to all the major newspapers, including the_ Herald_."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Good morning," said Ben to the only son at the table.

"Mornin', Pa."

Ben looked at what he assumed had been a full plate, now almost empty. "Plans this morning?" he asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Rehearsal. I need to get over to the Flying W before Shiloh leaves."

"Why?"

"So she won't ride into town alone. Roy's men haven't found anything suspicious, but still, King could be around."

"Hm. That's probably a good idea."

"I'm expecting a delivery any day. If it shows up while I'm gone, would you have them put it in the bunkhouse off the study?"

"Why in the bunkhouse?"

"Because it's big."

Ben stopped eating and looked up. "What have you done now?"

"You'll understand when you see it, Pa," Adam said, grinning. "I've got to get going if I'm gonna catch Shiloh.

Hank had already hitched the horses, and Shiloh was putting her portfolio and violin under the seat of the buggy when Adam rode up. "Good morning," he said as he dismounted.

"Adam, what are you doing here? I thought you'd already be headed to town." He gave her a displeased look with his eyebrows raised. Grumbling under her breath, she walked toward the bunkhouse calling Hank.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, hurrying out.

"Would you get someone to take care of Adam's horse? Store his saddle in the bunkhouse and put Sport in the corral." She ran her hand along his side noticing his coat hadn't grown out. "Put a blanket on him before you turn him out."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't expect me back until evening." Hank tipped his hat. Turning to Adam, she said, "Shall we go?"

"You were really going to ride into town alone, weren't you?" he asked as he helped her into the buggy. Once his guitar was under the seat and he was seated next to her, he leaned over to pull the blanket over their laps, then kissed her, leaving her mouth upturned on one side.

"Adam, I don't think Sam's out to hurt me. He could just as easily had Tommy set fire to the house."

"He came after you once. There's no reason to think that he won't do it again."

"Tommy told me that Sam was trying to scare me into selling the ranch."

Adam crooked his jaw and slowly turned to her. "I distinctly remember asking you to stay away from Tom Baker. When did you to talk to him?"

He knew she was about to change the subject when she gave him a smile that was just a little too sweet. "You didn't ask me. You ordered me. Are you nervous yet about performing?"

Adam angrily flared his nostrils, deciding whether or not to talk to her about Tommy Baker. He should've known she would do the opposite of what he told her to do. But the boy was in jail. He wasn't going to get in any trouble while he was there, and there was no point in spoiling the day. "Not in the least."

Shiloh put her arm around Adam's and snuggled in next to him, watching the snowy scenery go by. "Is it my imagination or does everything seem quieter in the snow?" she asked softly as if speaking normally would break a magic winter spell. He took it as a rhetorical question and just smiled, both enjoying the winter landscape and warm company on the way to town.

Just before they arrived in Virginia City, Adam broke the silence. "We need to talk about Sam King."

"Again?"

"Roy came by the Ponderosa. He said Sam brought some ore in, and it assayed with a high silver content."

"Maybe he's decided to do some honest work."

Adam gave her an incredulous look. "We're talking about Sam King. He wouldn't tell the assay clerk where he got it, and he didn't file a claim. Roy thinks it might have come from the Flying W."

Shiloh looked at him wide-eyed. "I don't understand. Why would Sam King be looking for silver on my land?"

Adam pulled the reins, stopping the horses, and both sat there looking out into nothingness. Then they looked at each other. "Do you think?" asked Shiloh.

"It's as good a reason as any."

"He couldn't have figured that out by himself. And it would be too obvious if he showed up to buy the ranch."

"I agree. Which means he's either got a smart partner, or he's just working for someone."

"How do we find out?"

"I have no idea…yet." Adam reined the horses to a walk and drove into Virginia City.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

When everyone arrived at the opera house, Tom Maguire addressed the musicians who would be singing the chorus in the new song that would be introduced. "Before you get started today, I'd like you all to go to the dressing area and try on your costumes for the new piece. Any final adjustments will be made this week. Adam, that includes you."

Adam looked over at Shiloh. "I thought I was wearing tails like the rest of the orchestra."

"Oh, I forgot to mention...you're not. Since you'll be standing beside me, and I'll be in period clothing, you will be, too."

Looking sideways at her and narrowing his eyes, he said, "You promised no tights."

"Yes, I did," she replied apprehensively, hoping that Maguire had managed to produce one of those 'other options' he had mentioned.

Adam hesitantly entered the dressing area where he was handed his costume to try on. Once he had donned everything, he went back to the stage to see if it met with Shiloh's approval. Her eyes lit up as she sucked in a quick breath and smiled, obviously pleased with the outcome. The costume consisted of black pants laced tightly up the outside of each leg over which he wore black boots that came almost up to his knees. He wore a white shirt with long, generous sleeves over which he wore a deep burgundy fitted doublet, laced down the middle of the front and back and finished with a wide black belt. The color had been matched to the material for Shiloh's dress which would consist of a black under dress covered by a deep burgundy over dress, with a bodice having laces in the back and front below a low, square cut neckline, and a white peasant blouse with lace that showed in the neckline and long sleeves, trailing down below her hands and tapered so that her hands were not covered.

"Adam, the illusion would be perfect if you had a neatly trimmed, short beard and a mustache."

"Well, I have two weeks. I think I can manage that. When do we get to see your costume?"

"I've already tried my dress on, and it needs some alterations. Our last rehearsal will be a dress rehearsal. We'll practice as if it were the actual performance. You'll see it then." She walked around him. "It looks like it fits quite well. Do you need any alterations?"

"No, I don't think so."

Shiloh turned toward the back of the hall. "Tom, what do you think?"

"It looks quite authentic."

Adam went backstage to change, and once the musicians had their alterations pinned, everyone gathered back in the opera hall ready to practice.

Once again, the company ate lunch together, filling the International House restaurant almost to full. There were a few other patrons who were fortunate enough to get some of the remaining tables. Natalie Peterson sat in a far corner unnoticed, but far from uninterested. And Sam Clemens sat close by as well, watching everything that went on between Shiloh and the rest of the company. He wanted a complete story when he was finished, and seeing Isabella interact with the members of the orchestra would, hopefully, give him some good insight into Shiloh.

Everything had been quiet for the next two weeks. There had been no sign of Sam King, and no mysterious incidents at the Flying W. The smaller version of Shiloh's barn was almost complete; the only work left to do were minor things on the inside. Shiloh was still waiting for the two mares to foal, and until they did, they were being kept warm and comfortable in the barn along with Spirit and three other horses that she intended to train.

Natalie Peterson had turned out to be no more than a mild annoyance to Adam. She mostly stayed out of his way and only once encountered him outside of Virginia City when she finally went for that buggy ride to the Ponderosa. However, with it being winter, there wasn't much going on to watch. She had managed to speak with Shiloh on a day she was in town getting supplies.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Isabella Whitney?"

Shiloh had been standing at the wagon, checking her list while her men loaded. No one had ever addressed her as Isabella when she wore her britches. She turned, but didn't recognize the woman. "Shiloh Whitney."

"Oh, I see. You're Shiloh Whitney like this…" said Natalie, looking Shiloh up and down disapprovingly, "…but you're Isabella when you're in the opera hall.

Shiloh smirked. "You must be Miss Peterson…from Boston."

"And how would you know that?"

"Adam described you. Something about Boston Brahmins…and your nose."

"Well, we had a lovely ride. You know he is such an attentive man…always has been. The Ponderosa is quite beautiful, and seeing it was even more enjoyable cozy and warm under a carriage blanket. It reminded me of our time together in Boston." She turned her eyes up, looking dreamily. "We did some catching up."

"You're a lucky lady then. He tends not to share too much about his life in Boston here…almost as if he's embarrassed by it. He also entertains quite a few visitors from out of town." She chuckled. "And that carriage blanket has seen a number of laps and probably the backs of one or two horses."

"Miss Shiloh, this is the last of it," said Johnny.

"Miss Peterson, if you'll excuse me, I have ranch business to attend to." Shiloh turned and entered Mr. Murdock's store.

Natalie watched as Shiloh disappeared into the store, then turned back toward the hotel thinking, _I just turned those blue eyes green_.

Sam Clemens stood watching the interchange from across the street. He had become a man in the shadows, watching everything he could to understand Shiloh's life. Having the advantage of staying in the background, he caught her letting her guard down more often, and he had come to know her as a woman who enjoyed her work, who appreciated a good laugh, and who was gracious to mostly everyone around her, except this woman and two ladies from the Virginia City Culture Society, Mrs. Sarah Gables and Miss Minnie Watkins. For some reason Shiloh avoided those two as if they had a terrible disease, and even when they cornered her, she always found some way to escape. Perhaps he should just ask her about them. He was sure they were pursuing her because of Isabella, but he wasn't sure that it was Isabella who was avoiding them.

And there was another truth Sam knew that no one else seemed to be aware of…not even Adam. A man was following Shiloh. Sam had no idea who he was, and he was sure Shiloh had no idea he was there, but every so often, Sam would see him step out of the shadows and follow her with his gaze as she made her way down the sidewalk. He was there much too often to just be a curious onlooker.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

The night of the performance was upon them, and Virginia City was overflowing with visitors from out of town looking for a place to stay. By now the hotels were completely booked and were referring unlucky latecomers to lodgings as far away as Carson City and Genoa.

Virginia City's residents, from humblest to richest, came out for the evening wearing their best finery. Never before had anyone left Virginia City, made a name for themselves, then come home to stay. Isabella Whitney's reputation certainly had preceded her, and when the people of Virginia City found out she was their own Shiloh Whitney, things changed. Not only could they refer to their city as the home of the Comstock and the great Ponderosa Ranch, but now, they could boast their own celebrated opera singer and their own opera house. Culture had most definitely arrived in Virginia City.

While the Cartwrights were waiting in their box for the performance to begin, they discussed Adam's transformation. "Hey, Joe," said Hoss. "You think he'll shave it off after this is done?"

"I don't know. Shiloh seems to like it."

"Yeah, but have you seen how he fuses over it to keep it from goin' bushy?"

"Pa, what d'you think?" asked Joe.

"About what?"

"Adam's beard. You think he'll keep it?"

Ben shook his head and smirked. "No. It's too much trouble to keep. And I'm not sure Shiloh will continue to appreciate it."

"I don't follow you, Pa. She seems to like the way it looks on him."

"Son, it has nothing to do with the way it looks, but rather everything to do with the way it feels." Hoss looked confused for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

Isabella's performance was as excitingly captivating as everyone had anticipated, the crowd showering her with enthusiastic applause time after time. From stage left, Adam watched her charm her audience just as she had in San Francisco. He enjoyed every note, every nuance, sporting a smile that didn't fade. While Hoss sat with his mouth hanging open, Joe sat back, smiling and winking at anyone who looked at him, saying, "I know her."

When it came time for the new song, Monsieur Rousset introduced the story behind the piece as the singers changed into their costumes and everyone took their places on stage. Once everyone was seated, he then introduced Mr. Adam Cartwright who would be accompanying Miss Whitney with his guitar and finally Miss Isabella Whitney.

Adam had seen her in the dress once before, but tonight he caught his breath when she appeared on the stage. Tonight, she wore her long, full, dark auburn hair loosely flowing down to the small of her back and over her shoulders, falling in soft, wavy curls from top to bottom. On her head, she wore a burgundy circlet with a small garnet hanging down in center of her forehead. Her hair along with the dress completed the look of a beautiful medieval maiden. Adam smiled at her with dark, smoldering eyes, making her feel a familiar flutter that in the end only added to the believability of the song she was singing to Remmie as Scarlet.

When the song ended, the crowd jumped to their feet in another resounding ovation, the women leaning into their husbands commenting how handsome Adam Cartwright was while their husbands stood appreciating Isabella.

Sam Clemens stood right along with the rest of the audience, forgetting his notes and offering his own loud applause along with an occasional "Brava," while several other reporters were busily writing notes. Sam thought to himself that she had done it again; thrilled an audience with not only her angelic voice and her lofty, long notes, but also those qualities that made her performances so unique, the personal attention she paid to each individual in her audience.

After her encore performance of what had come to be known as her signature song, after the applause had finally quieted once the audience realized she wouldn't be doing a second encore, and after the patrons had stopped and spoken to their friends, raving about the performance as the herald of things to come, the opera hall finally began to empty.

It was then that Adam and Isabella came out of their dressing rooms sans costumes, wearing their evening attire and milling about with the musicians, Maguire and his investors, some of Virginia City's wealthiest anxious to guarantee their seats for the upcoming season, including the Cartwrights, and the few reporters who remained after Clemens' pronouncement of exclusive story rights several weeks ago.

"Miss Shiloh…I mean Miss Isabella that was a lot different from when you used to sing in church. I never knew anyone could sing that high," said Hoss.

Joe backhanded Hoss's chest. "Did you ever know anyone who could hold their breath that long?"

"Boys, that's what all that voice training was for," said Ben.

Isabella leaned in. "And believe it or not, your older brother can do that, too."

Hoss snorted. "You ain't serious." She raised an eyebrow, nodding and smiling smugly. Hoss looked over at Adam who was squinting, looking up toward the ceiling.

Joe looked at Hoss in disbelief. "You'd think we'd have known that."

Stepping forward with a hand on Isabella's back, Ben laughed. "I think you'd be surprised at what you don't know about your brother." He turned to Isabella. "My dear, another memorable performance. You keep doing this, we'll all be spoiled."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well, we should be getting home. And you two shouldn't be too far behind."

Adam shook his father's hand, grinning. "Don't worry, Pa. We won't be."

After the Cartwrights had left and Adam and Isabella separated to say their goodbyes, Natalie made her move, demanding Adam's attention in the hall entry way. She had positioned herself so that she could see anyone walking down the aisle toward the main entrance of the opera hall, and while she showered praise on Adam for his part in the performance, she watched as Isabella slowly made her way toward them. At just the right moment, just before Isabella came through the entrance way to the foyer, Natalie stepped into Adam, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Adam instinctively reacted, bringing his hands up to her arms, but before he could end the kiss, Isabella had already seen it, her jaw dropping while she felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. She turned to go back into the opera hall just as Adam pushed Natalie away. He caught Isabella's retreat out of the corner of his eye.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Shiloh walked quickly to her dressing room, reaching in to grab her cape then ran down the back hall toward Tom's office and a side door. Sam Clemens intercepted her.

"Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Sam, I…I just need to leave."

"Where's Adam?"

She looked away, trying to hold back her tears. "I don't know. I just need to go home. Would you mind taking me home, Sam?"

Sam saw the distress on her face, the blue of her eyes pronounced in the water pooled there. "Yes, of course. I have a buggy right outside."

By the time they were in the buggy, Adam had caught up with them, and stepping out of the door, he shouted, "Shiloh!"

She snatched the reins from Clemens, and flicked them hard at the same time she yelled, "Ha!" at the horse.

Adam had run toward the buggy and just as he reached out to grab her arm the buggy pulled swiftly away. He stood there for a moment breathing heavily, his lips drawn into a tight line. Turning to go back into the opera hall, he stopped and kicked a stack of empty crates causing them to topple noisily to the ground. He paced just inside the door, calming himself, then went in search of Natalie Peterson. When he found her, he took her by the arm, roughly escorting her out of the opera hall and into the side alley. Breathing deeply, he asked in a low, malevolent voice, "Just tell me one thing, Natalie. What did Will promise you?" She looked smugly up at him. "This was the problem with you all along. You never had a mind of your own. Who's the puppet now?"

She reached up to slap him, but he caught her hand, squeezing it tightly for a moment before he released it. Turning, he left her standing in the alley.

Adam rode by the Flying W to see that Shiloh arrived home safely. He waited until Clemens walked her to her door. Clemens handed her what looked like a newspaper, then the two entered the house. On his way back to the Ponderosa, he thought, at first, that Shiloh was acting out of revenge, choosing Clemens to take her home, but settled that Clemens just happened to be in the right place when she wanted a ride. But she asked him in.

When Adam arrived home, he took his time bedding down Sport. He knew his father would be waiting up for him, and at the moment, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He finally decided to just get it over with and quietly squeezed the latch on the front door, silently hung his hat, and casually walked toward the stairs.

"Adam? Everything alright?"

Adam stopped, hesitated, then turned toward his father. "Yeah, Pa. I'm just tired. It's been a long night." He turned back toward the stairs. "Good night."

"Good night, Son," replied Ben as he watched Adam slowly climb the stairs. _Maybe he'll be ready to talk about whatever happened tomorrow._

Adam had stayed up most of the night staring at the ceiling of his bedroom from his reclined position, thinking about how to convince Shiloh what Natalie's intentions had been. He only had his word. But then, if she cared for him, wouldn't she give him the benefit of the doubt? Then again, he was dealing with Shiloh's insecurity. She had been disappointed by him so many times in her life maybe she wouldn't be able to see past all that. And there was Sam Clemens. Maybe he was showing her the article he was writing. But how could he have had that ready for her to see since the performance was that night?

It was Saturday morning, so Joe and Hoss were sleeping in later than normal. Adam was up at what they would consider an early time for a Saturday, but in reality, it was the same time he woke up every morning.

The smell of coffee wafted into the sitting area from the kitchen, but Adam didn't stop for breakfast. He left without saying anything to anyone, saddled Sport and headed for the Flying W.

Shiloh sat in the chair next to her window the entire night, and when first light shown through her window, she went downstairs in her robe and put on a pot of coffee. It had been a long night for all of her hands after participating in the celebration of Virginia City's initiation to culture, and even though her ranch hands would never have bought a ticket to her performance, they were bound to have celebrated along with everyone else in one or several of the town's saloons.

Horses had been riding in all night and continued to ride in that morning as one by one, her men came home to their warm beds in the bunkhouse. Since it was Saturday morning, sleeping in was permitted, and they took advantage of it. Because of the noisy morning, she hadn't realized that one of those horses belonged to Adam.

She had taken her coffee into the study and twirled it around on the desk as she sat trying to talk herself into working on the books to take her mind off…_just say it. Just say it and get it over with. Adam was kissing another woman…his old 'friend' from back East. How could I have been such an idiot?_

A voice at the door brought her out of her trance. "Shiloh?"

She tensed at the sound of Adam's voice, and didn't answer. Hearing the click of his heels on the floor, she knew it was just a matter of time before he would be peering into the study.

"Didn't you hear me call?"

"I heard you." When he moved to step around the desk, she quickly stood. "Stop. You can stand right over there while I say what I'm going to say." Adam raised an eyebrow, waiting. Unable to look him in the eye, she looked down at her coffee cup as she spoke. "Adam, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself for thinking that you felt the same way I did…do. This is no one's fault but my own. I want you to either close the trust or sell the ranch. If you will close the trust, I can hire someone to handle the timber contracts for me. If you won't, then I don't want to be here if I have to…see you every other day. I'll take the horses with me and buy a place somewhere else from the proceeds of the sale."

"Shiloh…"

"I don't need…or want…to talk about it."

Adam put his hat on. "I'll think about it," he said quietly, then turned and left.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Tommy Baker's hearing had been scheduled for today, and Shiloh rode into town with Johnny and Billy. They would be loading lumber while Shiloh attended the hearing. In addition, Annie wrote that she would visit over the holidays and would arrive on the noon stagecoach.

When Shiloh walked into Sheriff Coffee's office, everyone had already gathered. "Sheriff, who's that?" asked Judge Rollins.

"Miss Shiloh Whitney, Judge. She owns the Flying W Ranch."

"I thought it was held in trust."

"Well, it is, but she's the beneficiary, and she's runnin' the ranch."

"Miss Whitney," started Judge Rollins. "If the ranch is held in trust, you don't need to be here. The trustee will speak for the trust."

"Your Honor, I have interests in this matter affecting this hearing that are not included in the trust."

Adam sat up. "And what interests would that be?"

"The horses."

Ben and Adam looked at each other. "Your Honor, it was Amos Whitney's intent that all his property be included in the trust and that included the horses," argued Adam.

By this time, both Shiloh and Adam were standing across from the judge in front of Roy's desk.

"While that may have been my father's intent, it is not what was written in the trust." She handed the judge a copy of the document.

"Mr. Cartwright, is this a true copy of the trust document?"

Adam flipped through the pages. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Miss Whitney, why would you think that the horses weren't included?"

"Because my father listed the property in the trust, separating out the house and outbuildings, the equipment, and the cattle. He did not specify the horses. Because the cattle were separated, the horses should also have been listed separately. To attach them to the trust now creates ambiguity."

"Miss Whitney, even if this is true, how does it weigh on this hearing?"

"Your Honor, Tom Baker is facing a mandatory prison sentence due to the amount of damages. The major value of what was destroyed lie in the horses…not the barn. If you find that the horses are not part of the trust, then they belong to me, and I have not pressed charges against Tom. Mr. Cartwright's charges would only include the value of the barn."

"Both of you take a seat while I review the trust."

The only seats available were two next to each other. Shiloh kept her eyes ahead of her as Adam turned to watch her, hoping she could feel his glare. He was angry and felt she was deliberately not only trying to undermine his responsibility, but trying to gain the freedom of a young man who had been bent on causing trouble for her since their school days.

She was fighting shakiness, feeling his arm pressed against her, smelling the scent of him, a mixture of musk and cologne that was all his own.

"Mr. Cartwright, I'm going to have to agree with Miss Whitney on the matter of the horses."

"Your Honor, my father and I were both there when Mr. Whitney dictated that trust to his attorney. His intent was to include the horses."

"Regardless of intent, Mr. Cartwright, the validity of the contents of the trust is based on what's written in black and white in this document. Now, in your estimation was the barn worth more than $2,000?"

Adam looked at Shiloh, breathing heavily through his nose. "No, Sir. It was not."

"Miss Whitney, with the decrease in the cost of the damages, it becomes my decision as to whether this case goes to trial. Do you have anything to say before I render that decision?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I've known Tom Baker since we were in school. He was always in trouble, but I believe it was because of the way his father treated him. We used to talk about horses when we were young, and I don't believe Tommy had any intention of hurting my horses. Sending him to prison will do me no good at all, and will only serve to continue his pattern of retaliation for something that his father did, a man who is no longer with us. I'd like for Tommy to come work for me…with the horses. He can pay restitution and learn a trade."

"Your Honor, if I may?" asked Adam, standing. "This could put Miss Whitney in danger if Tom decides he doesn't want a second chance."

"Your Honor, I have two other men working with me with the horses. I won't be alone for Tommy to cause any harm to me. Not that I think he would."

The judge sat back in his chair regarding the man and young woman standing before him. It was clear that this was an intelligent woman probably not prone to wild imaginings of saving every bad soul. She'd argued her case admirably, and what she argued was true. She would get no restitution for the damage to the barn if the young man went to prison. Perhaps under her supervision, he could avoid a completely wasted existence. Mr. Cartwright's sole argument was the safety of Miss Whitney, and with Miss Whitney's assurances, his concerns seemed unfounded.

"Mr. Baker, would you rise, please." Tom looked over at Shiloh, who nodded, and slowly stood. "Mr. Baker, I rarely find a person willing to give a young man a chance after doing something like what you've done. Most of 'em would just as soon see 'em locked up. She's giving you a second chance, young man. I suggest you make the most of it, because if I see you standing accused before me again, I'll throw the book at you. Do you understand me?"

"Y…yes, Sir."

"I'm not going to hold this over for trial. Mr. Baker, you are released in the custody of Miss Whitney. You will check in with the Sheriff twice a month. Understood?"

Tommy answered excitedly, "Yes, Sir."

Adam turned to Shiloh, who immediately turned away. "Tommy, do you have any belongings you need to pick up? You'll be staying in my bunkhouse."

"Yes, Ma'am. I left some clothes back at Pa's house."

"Well, let's get you a bunk first, and then I'll send Johnny over with you to pick everything up. In the meantime, there's a wagon waiting to be loaded over at the lumber yard. We'll be taking someone back with us who's arriving on the stagecoach today, so I have to go to the stage office, but you go on over to the lumber yard. Johnny and Billy are expecting you."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Tommy, turning to leave. He stopped and turned back. "Miss Shiloh, thank you. I mean it. I won't let you down."

After everyone else had left, Adam threw his hat down on Roy's desk, and sat down heavily on the chair. "Adam, do you want to tell me what that was all about?" asked Ben heatedly.

"Not right now, Pa," he answered angrily, picking up his hat and leaving Ben alone with Roy.

Roy looked at Ben, who shrugged his shoulders and followed Adam out the door. The trip home was silent.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

When Annie stepped out of the stagecoach, Shiloh was waiting with open arms. "Annie, it's so good to see you again."

"Well, it hasn't really been that long, has it?"

"No, but I still missed you. Let's get your bags and get back to the buckboard. I can't wait to hear all about your job."

"Isn't Adam here?"

Shiloh had turned to pick up Annie's bags that had been placed on the boardwalk, but suddenly stopped. After a moment, she turned back. "No. I guess you have some catching up to do, too." The smile had disappeared from both of their faces, and each grabbed a bag and silently walked over to the buckboard.

"Johnny, Billy, Tommy, this is Miss Walters. She'll be a guest at the ranch through the holidays." Each man tipped his hat and continued to load the buckboard. "Why don't you have a seat up there," Shiloh said, pointing to the seat of the buckboard, "while I go pay for this lumber. I'll be right back." Johnny stepped forward to help Annie climb up onto the seat.

When they arrived home, the men unloaded the buckboard, leaving some supplies that Shiloh had purchased from Hop Sing's list in the kitchen. She stood in the kitchen doorway with Annie, looking at everything she bought. "What am I going to do with all this now?"

Annie looked over, confused. "If you don't know what you're going to do with it, why did you buy it?"

Shiloh walked into the kitchen and prepared a fresh pot of coffee, then leaned on the side of a work table and crossed her arms. "The night of my performance, I found Adam in the hall entry way…" she sniffed, twisted her mouth, then looked at the floor. "He was kissing a woman he had known in Boston. She came all the way here to see him."

"Oh," said Annie, holding her mouth in that O position. "Well, did he give you an explanation?"

Shiloh breathed in deeply. "I didn't wait for an explanation. I left. And other than a hearing this morning, I haven't really spoken to him except to tell him to close the trust or sell the ranch. I guess I'm going to have to talk to him to find out what he intends to do."

Shiloh poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Annie. "Enough about Adam." Annie narrowed her eyes. "At least for now. I want to hear about your work, and if you've found anything."

The two women walked into the parlor with their coffee and sat on the sofa. "Well, I have good news which is one reason I was able to come. Dr. Weatherby, the doctor I was working for, decided he would be taking his family on a holiday abroad, so I was going to be without a job anyway. I wrote to Lucy back East, and it was a little while before I heard back. She's really busy working with the abolitionists right now, but she still wants to hold a women's rights convention this year. Anyway, it took so long for her to get back to me because she was trying to contact Ann Preston."

"Do I know her?"

"Not necessarily. She was involved in the Female Medical College in Pennsylvania a few years back. It closed, but they were able to reopen this year." Annie smiled excitedly. "I've been accepted. I'm finally going to medical school."

Shiloh quickly put her cup on the coffee table, and the two women hugged. "Oh, that is wonderful news, Annie. But when do you have to be there?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be there until the end of May. I was hoping I could spend some time with you before I leave."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now, finish telling me about Adam."

When Shiloh finished filling in all the details, Annie frowned at her. "You have to give him a chance to explain. You're assuming too much."

"But Annie, what if what I'm assuming is right. I don't think I could bear hearing that from him."

Ben watched Adam pull the saddle off Sport and drop it on the wall of the stall. He brushed the horse quickly, threw the curry brush into a bucket, then stormed to the house. When Ben got to the house, Adam was standing in front of the fire, poking at it aimlessly. Putting the poker away, he paced a few times in front of the hearth, then stalked to the cabinet where the whiskey and brandy were kept. He picked up the brandy bottle, stopped and stared at it, then put it down and picked up the whiskey, pouring himself a full glass and downing it all at once. Then he poured another. "Would you like a drink, Pa?"

"Mm hm. And then I want to know what this is all about."

Adam poured another glass, handing it to his father, then sat on the coffee table and drained his glass again. "Do you remember me talking about Natalie Peterson?" Ben nodded. "She kissed me after Shiloh's performance. She waited until Shiloh would see, and then she kissed me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Will sent her."

"Oh, really. What did Shiloh do?"

"She left. Sam Clemens took her home. The next day, when I went to explain it to her, she stopped me. She said she either wanted me to close the trust or sell the ranch. I got the impression it didn't really matter which as long as she didn't have to see me again."

"And you let it go?"

"I didn't think I'd be able to change her mind at the time, Pa. I haven't seen her again until today at the hearing."

"Adam, you're not going to let it go, are you?"

"I've thought about it."

"Son, I understand how sometimes it's easier to walk away. But do you really want to do that?"

"Pa, you've always told us it's not always about what we want…that we should think about the other person or people affected. She was serious about closing the trust or selling the ranch."

"She doesn't have all the information." Ben walked over and squeezed Adam's shoulder. "Sometimes it's alright to fight for what we want, especially when that's what the other person needs."

"I'm not sure I am what she needs."

Adam stood and walked toward the front door as Ben watched, wondering what Adam would do, knowing his history with women didn't serve him well, but hoping that for once in his life, Adam would throw his over-cautiousness to the wind.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Adam spent the night trying to find a way of convincing Shiloh that Natalie's kiss was a ploy devised by Will to separate them. By morning he still didn't know exactly how he would do that, but he wasted no time leaving for the Flying W.

Shiloh and Annie were enjoying an early morning in each other's company. Annie prepared breakfast while Shiloh made the coffee.

Hank had already come and gone; during winter he and Shiloh seldom needed to discuss the short list of routine chores.

"Annie, where did you find the time to learn to cook?"

"I learned mostly from my mother. And some of that was after we graduated from college."

"Well, it's not so important now, but it would be nice to know even just to cook meals for myself."

"I can teach you while I'm here. Once you learn some basic things, it's just reading and following a recipe."

"Are you telling me you're going to be able to teach me how to cook like Hop Sing?"

"Absolutely not. But don't you think Hop Sing learned much of what he knows along the way. How old is he anyway?"

"I have no idea. I know he was there before Joe was born, but how much longer I have no idea."

Sam King stood among the trees of the forest that grew in front of the yard of the Flying W ranch house. He had seen Hank leave the house earlier, and other than the hands leaving to replace those already with the herd, he saw no movement. He knew that soon, hands would be feeding the horses, chopping wood and going into the barn to do the finishing work on the inside. If he was going to make his move, it would have to be now.

He stepped from behind a tree, and was making his way across the yard, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Tommy Baker was walking toward the corral to feed the horses, and before Sam could hide, Tommy spotted him and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Sam King!" Tommy ran back toward the bunkhouse, but Sam stopped him with a bullet, sending Tommy to the ground.

Shiloh heard the shot and running to the front door, told Annie to go to the back of the house.

Adam Cartwright also heard the shot and kicked Sport into a gallop.

Shiloh flung open the door and saw Sam, standing over Tommy, ready to shoot again. She yelled to get his attention at the same time Adam brought Sport into the yard. He jumped down, pulling his gun out of its holster, but Sam already had his gun in his hand and fired, sending Adam backwards to the ground.

"Adam!" she whispered. Sam turned his attention to her and ran toward the house. When Shiloh realized he was coming, she hurried back inside, closing and locking the door and yelling, "Annie, go out the back and find Hank!" Shiloh ran to the gun cabinet and pulled her gun out of its holster in the drawer, turning and raising her gun at the same time Sam kicked open the door.

When he saw her gun, he stopped and holstered his, then walked slowly toward her. "Now Miss Shiloh, you're not gonna use that gun on me. You don't even like guns, remember?"

"Don't come any closer, Sam. I know how to use it." She backed up and flinched when her back hit the wall. There was nowhere for her to go.

"I remember when Adam Cartwright was teachin' you how to use it. But he couldn't really get you to actually pull the trigger much, could he? You know, he can't help you now," he said, taking one slow step after another toward her. "He's dead in your yard. I shot him."

She pulled the hammer back. "I'm warning you, Sam. Not another step."

Sam pulled his gun back out of the holster and pointed it at her. "Which one of us is it gonna be? You think you can shoot me, go ahead." He cocked his gun.

She scowled. "What will your employer do to you if you kill me? I know," she teased. "You're supposed to scare me, not kill me."

Sam's lip curled. "What makes you think that?"

"Tommy told me."

"I'll tell them it was an accident."

"If you're going to kill me, it wouldn't do any harm to tell me who wants me off my land so badly."

Sam laughed. "It won't do you any good one way or another. They're not interested in your land. They just want you to leave Virginia City. As far as your land…there's silver here, and as soon as you're gone, I'll be gettin' paid with it."

"Who are _they_?"

"Drop it, Sam," Adam's voice boomed.

When Sam swung his gun around, threatening the man in the doorway, Shiloh fired.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Sam King never thought she'd ever be able to pull the trigger. In fact, he never believed the plan would ever go as far as it had. It was Adam Cartwright who had changed everything, giving her a reason to stay…giving her another lifeline to hold on to when she was almost ready to let go of the rest.

As he held the hole in his chest, feeling warmth pulse and flow through his fingers, he had to decide who he was angrier at…him or her. Feeling his knees go numb in the haze of dwindling consciousness he made his choice and turned his gun toward her. Killing her would injure him. He could injure both of them at the same time.

Before he could pull the trigger, she fired again, hitting him in the head, shutting everything inside him off in an instant.

Adam slowly approached Sam, kicking his gun away and kneeling to touch his neck. Once he saw the blood, he knew. Looking up at Shiloh, he quietly said, "He's dead." She stood motionless, gripping her gun so tightly her knuckles were white, watching as the blood spread in a pool all around Sam.

Adam reached up to take the gun, but Shiloh dropped it to the floor at his feet. "I did what you wanted me to do with it. I don't want it anymore."

Hank came through the front door with Tommy's arm across his shoulder. "Is everyone alright?" He stopped when he saw Sam's body and Adam and Shiloh frozen, facing each other. "I sent Johnny for Doc Martin."

Annie came in behind Hank, taking in the scene, and seeing Adam with blood dripping down the side of his face, she went to him and examined the slash on his temple. Shiloh dropped her eyes and took several deep breaths. "Annie, is he alright?"

"He'll have a bad headache, but I think he'll be alright," said Annie, looking at the wound.

"Hank, what about Tommy?" Shiloh asked, still looking away.

"Doc's gonna have to dig a bullet out of his shoulder."

Shiloh turned and ran up the stairs into her room, closing the door behind her. Adam moved to follow, but Annie held his arm, looking firmly into his eyes. "Give her some time, Adam. She needs to think all this through." She went to Tommy next, telling Hank to help him lie down on the sofa. "I'll go get some bandages. Get Adam to sit down. He's got a head wound."

By the time the doctor arrived, Annie had already cleaned Tommy's wound and applied a bandage to stop the bleeding. Dr. Martin would still have to remove the bullet, but Tommy would be alright. He examined Adam before he began work on Tommy. "Miss Walters, you've done a good job on both of these wounds. Adam, you'll have a headache for a few days, but other than that, you'll be fine." Paul turned to Annie. "Can we move Tommy into a bedroom? I need some room to get that bullet out."

While Hank and Annie moved Tommy to the guest room on the main floor, Adam went to the bottom of the stairs, looking up. He thought back to the time he was teaching Shiloh how to shoot, never expecting that she'd ever be put in the position of actually shooting someone. She had said she didn't think she could ever shoot a man, but Adam had told her she'd never know until the situation presented itself. _She learned something about herself today that she doesn't like._

Jumping at a hand on his shoulder, he quickly looked back, then grabbed the post of the banister to steady himself until sudden dizziness passed.

Sheriff Coffee caught him as he swayed, and pulled him back into the parlor. "Sit down right here."

Ben rushed in through the open front door, first seeing Sam King's body on the floor, then noticing Adam sitting in the parlor, bandaged. He knelt beside Roy who was standing in front of Adam. "Son, what happened?" he asked as he removed the bandage from Adam's head, looking at the wound.

"I caught Sam in the yard after hearing a gunshot. I guess I was out for a minute because when I came in the house, Sam and Shiloh were in a standoff. He turned to fire at me, and she shot him."

"Shiloh killed Sam?" asked Ben, standing slowly, his face taking on a look of even deeper concern. "Where is she?"

"She's up in her room," answered Adam. "Annie said I should give her some time to deal with it on her own."

"I'll ask Paul to look in on her."

When Dr. Martin came back to the parlor, he looked around for Shiloh. "Shiloh hasn't come back down yet?"

"No," said Ben, shaking his head. "Maybe you should look in on her, Paul. I have no idea if she was injured."

Before going up the stairs, Paul turned to Hank. "Tommy will need a couple of weeks of rest. Then he can start with a minimal amount of work, but no lifting until I see him again." Hank nodded, and Paul went up the stairs.

Knocking at the bedroom door, and getting no answer, Dr. Martin pushed the door open just a crack at first, and seeing Shiloh sitting on a chair in front of the window, he let himself in. He pulled another chair in front of her and sat down, observing her. She continued to stare out the window. "Are you hurt?" She slightly shook her head. "Roy needs to talk to you." She looked dejectedly at him, then nodded and followed him down the stairs, standing in the door of the parlor.

"Miss Shiloh, can you tell me what happened?" asked Roy.

Looking down at the floor, she relayed the story, ending it saying, "When he raised his gun toward me, I shot him again."

"Alright then. I'll write up the report. Next time you're in town, you'll need to come by my office and sign it." He leaned around Shiloh, looking at Adam. "You, too, Adam. I'll send the undertaker out to take the body." Ben walked him to the door.

"Adam, are you coming home?" he asked when he returned to the parlor.

"No, Pa. I'm gonna stay for awhile."

Ben turned to Annie. "Annie, you and Shiloh are expected at the Ponderosa for Christmas. I want you to make sure she comes," he said, looking toward Shiloh. "It'll do her good to forget about all this."

"I'll try my best, Mr. Cartwright."

He went to Shiloh, smiled and kissed her forehead, then left with Dr. Martin.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Annie, Adam and Shiloh sat quietly at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. Adam finally broke the silence. "Shiloh, you've done nothing wrong."

She stared despondently into her coffee, a deep frown on her face. "I took a life. I killed a man."

Adam breathed heavily, wishing he could dig her out of the hole she had retreated into. "You had no choice."

"Didn't I?" she responded, angrily.

Adam moved to the chair next to her and took her hand. "No, you didn't. You protected yourself. That's not wrong." She took her hand from him and looked away, but he moved closer, speaking gently. "What if he had been pointing his gun at Annie? Would you still think you should have done otherwise?" A tear escaped her eyes. "Sweetheart, Sam's the only one to blame for his death. No one would expect you not to defend yourself."

Another tear fell as she whispered, "Please don't call me 'Sweetheart.'"

Adam sat back away from her with his lips pressed into a tight line. Standing, he looked down at Shiloh, then over to Annie. "Annie, if you need anything let me know." He turned and left.

On his way back to the Ponderosa, Adam caught up to a buckboard that Hoss was driving. He slowed to match Hoss's speed. "Where have you been?"

"Dang snow got all the way down to the south pasture. I just took a bunch of hay down there. You know, Adam, this is gonna be one of the worst winters we've seen. It ain't even Christmas, and we got snow on the ground down there."

"Adam looked up at the flakes that had just begun to fall. "I think you're right, Hoss. It's not going to be a good winter."

"I saw Roy heading back toward town. He said something about Sam King being over at the Flying W again. Everything alright?"

Adam snorted and frowned. "Sam King's dead. Shiloh shot him."

Hoss pulled the reins back. "She alright?"

Casting his eyes down, Adam twisted his mouth diffidently. "I don't know, Hoss." He breathed deeply and looked back up. "I don't know." Giving Sport a little nudge, he trotted away toward home.

Several days had passed, and Ben was becoming more and more worried. He had thought Adam would have spoken to Shiloh by now, but realized the incident with Sam King would have delayed it. Even so, Adam wasn't eating, sleeping or talking and something needed to be done.

Ben walked into the sitting room where Adam sat with one leg propped over the arm of the leather chair, staring into the fire. "Adam, why don't you go over to the Flying W again? I'm sure things have settled down by now."

"I'm not so sure, Pa. You know how she is. When something…bad…happens, she has to think it through. Sometimes it takes a little while."

They both looked toward the door when they heard a buggy pull into the yard. Joe rushed into the house, yelling, "Adam! Oh, sorry, Adam, Shiloh and Annie are here."

Hoss trotted down the stairs. "What's all the yelling about?"

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door, and Ben answered. "Ladies, this is a pleasant surprise. Come in," he said, motioning inside. "I hope you two have remembered Christmas. I expect you both to be here."

"Mr. Cartwright, I stopped celebrating Christmas a long time ago. Daddy and I didn't really do much after Micah died. I thought Annie and I would spend some time catching up."

"Well, I won't tell you I'm not disappointed," Ben said, frowning.

"I came to talk to you about the Flying W."

"Well then, you need to speak with Adam. He's handling all the business of the trust."

"Mr. Cartwright, I thought maybe this time I could talk to you."

"Why?"

Shiloh looked down at her hands, fidgeting. "I've decided…to sell the ranch…and leave."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. But you'll still have to speak with Adam." She looked at him, exasperated.

Adam sat in the leather chair, still looking into the fire, chuckling under his breath at the deflection by his father. He stopped laughing. She said she was leaving. He needed to take this seriously. Standing up, he strode to the entryway, looking around the room. "Well, if you want privacy, well have to talk on the porch."

"But it's cold outside," she objected.

Adam reached for his jacket hanging next to the front door, opened the door and walked out to the porch, leaving her standing in the entry way. She looked up at Ben, who shrugged, and then slowly followed Adam out the door.

When she joined him on the upper porch, she stopped well away from him, and the two stood silently for a long moment. "Shiloh, what you saw…it wasn't what you think."

"I came to talk about selling the ranch."

"If you had stayed for one more second, you would have seen me push Natalie away."

"Adam, I told you before, I'm not angry with you, and I don't blame you for anything. I just…I shouldn't have thought you felt the same way I did."

Adam stepped toward her, and she quickly stepped back. "Can we please talk about the ranch?"

"No, we can't. Not until we talk about Natalie. I knew Natalie in Boston, but Will knew her, too. He sent her here to do exactly what she did."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she asked, her chin quivering.

"What reason would I have to lie?" he asked calmly.

She turned her back to him, fighting to keep her emotions under control, and then felt his hands on her shoulders, their strength and gentleness making her tense at the flood of longing for that strength to engulf her. "Adam, it doesn't really matter whether what you say is true or not. The truth is that I…I can't do it…the singing, the horses, the ranch, the books, the cattle, the timber…the barn…the Sam Kings. I killed a man." As she spoke, her tears started to flow. "You told me in the beginning that it would be too much. I should have listened. I should have let it go. I can't do it," she cried.

Turning her around and seeing that her eyes were red, and her face wet, he took his bandana out of his pocket, and held it to her nose. "Blow." She blew weakly. "Blow harder." She took a breath and blew, taking the bandana from his hand and wiping her nose. "What about the legacy you wanted to leave your children?"

"I don't think there will be any children. I wouldn't have time for them anyway," she said, sniffling and stuffy.

Lifting her face so he could see her eyes, and she could see his, he asked, "What if the Ponderosa was part of their legacy?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Annie, Hoss and Joe scrambled to the window behind the desk as soon as Shiloh was out the door. "This isn't fair. I'm shorter than you are," said Annie. Joe and Hoss moved to either side, letting Annie in the middle, and stood behind her, all three pressing themselves as close to the window as they could get.

When they heard a loud sound like the clearing of a throat, they all turned slowly to find Ben standing on the other side of the desk with his arms crossed. They turned all the way around to face him, looking anywhere but at him. Ben turned and walked away, grinning and shaking his head, and the three immediately turned back to the window.

"Did you hear what he said?" whispered Annie.

Joe whispered back. "Something about a legacy and the Ponderosa."

"Why would they be talkin' about the Ponderosa?" asked Hoss quietly.

Joe backed away from the window. "I can't hear. I'm going to the door," he said, hurrying over to the front door, gently squeezing the latch and opening it a crack. Soon Annie was standing right next to him.

_What if the Ponderosa…the only way that could happen would be…._ Shiloh held her breath and froze, staring at his chest where his chest hair shown above the top button of his shirt as his words sank in. Letting out a timorous breath, she reached behind her and felt for the post, then turned, wrapping her arm around it as she looked out into the yard trying to regain some sense of security in the solidness of the post. Even though large snowflakes were raining down, she didn't feel cold, but rather warm…almost too warm. Adam stood patiently behind her, his hands clasped in front of him, waiting for her to organize her thoughts.

"Adam, you have no idea what you would be getting into."

He smiled. "What? That you're headstrong and obstinate? I know that."

"There are other things you don't know."

"Like what?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

She looked up toward the sky and winced. "Well, for starters, I…I can't..." She turned to face him and opened her mouth, but closed it quickly and squinted. "I don't know how to cook," she said, biting her bottom lip.

Adam looked down, quietly clearing his throat. His nostrils flared as he suppressed a laugh. "I know that."

Her eyes flitted up to his, and she stuttered, "Ha…uh…how…"

He let a chuckle escape and moved his hand to his mouth to try to control the bigger laugh begging to get out. "Well, I never see any food in your kitchen except coffee, fruit and sandwiches. Your ice box is always empty except for milk. And while I was at the house just before the performance, I went in to get a glass of water, and there was flour all over your kitchen."

"Oh, that," she said, snorting, smiling timidly. "I…uh...dropped an open bag of flour. I had no idea it would…float…in the air…like that," she said, looking up. "Hop Sing wasn't happy with me. When he left, he was still very white."

Unable to stop himself, Adam laughed loudly at the scene that appeared in his mind. "Shiloh…." He laughed again. "Sweetheart, we can hire some help. I don't know that you'd have time to cook anyway if you continue with your music and your horses. Unless you still want to learn to cook."

"You don't want me to give up my horses and learn to cook?"

"Nope."

"There's more," she said, grimacing.

Adam raised his chin and looked down at her. "What?"

Her whole demeanor took on a serious tone. "The day will come…when I will be asked to take on a more active role in the cause of women's rights." She cut her eyes up to his, watching his reaction.

He breathed deeply and held it a moment before he let it out slowly. His smile was gone, and his brows were slightly creased. "Shiloh, you don't owe anyone anything."

"Adam, I would never consider this just because someone thought that I owed them. I believe in this."

"What exactly do you believe?"

"Well, to begin with, I believe women should have access to the same educational opportunities as men."

"You went to college."

"And so did Annie. But our curriculum was restricted. And she couldn't get into a medical school even though she has more experience than most of the men entering those schools. Her father was a doctor, and she's been working with doctors for several years. The only thing holding her back is that she's a woman."

"What else?"

"I believe women should have a vote in matters that concern them."

"Shiloh, matters that require a vote are usually taken care of by their husbands."

"What about those women who aren't married? Their opinion isn't counted. Don't you remember the Cattlemen's Association meeting?"

"You have a trust, and I speak for the trust."

"What if I didn't have a trust? Who would speak for me? Who speaks for Amelia Miller, another unmarried woman who owns land and investments? And those with husbands…do you realize regardless of what a woman brings into a marriage, the minute she says 'I do', she loses it all; even rights to her children. What happens when a married woman is abused by her husband? She can't leave the marriage because she'd have to give up everything, including her children. Tell me how that's fair," she said angrily. "And what about those women who have no family and no husband? Jobs for women are few and far between, and many single women are left with no choice but a saloon. Women shouldn't be left with that one alternative." He looked at the floor of the porch, puckering his lips. "Adam, none of this is unreasonable."

"You talk about women like you're not one of them."

"I'm not…really," she said, looking down. "I've had rare opportunities…because of you. And I don't think there are many men like you," she finished, blushing.

Adam stepped forward and pulled her into him. "You're right. It's all reasonable."

"Adam, with everything you know about me and everything I've told you, why?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

He looked back, realizing she really had no idea. "I love…that you have a mind of your own. I love the way you think things through. I love that you fight for what you believe in and that you stand up for people less fortunate than you. I love your fire, even when it's directed at me," he said, smiling. "I love that you can be tough when you need to be, and I love that you can be soft when you don't. I love that you love to learn. I love the passion you have for everything you do. I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your laugh." Bending his head, his lips hovering over hers, he whispered, "I love you." He kissed her, then looked back into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

They say that the eyes are the windows into the soul. Searching his eyes, she found something she'd never seen before. Yes, she had looked into those beautifully clear, deep hazel eyes, but she'd never really looked beyond the surface. This time, she looked into his soul, and seeing an uncommon gentleness and an unwavering resolve, she believed him.

"Yes," she answered softly.

Adam took her mouth with his, moving her chin down with his thumb, kissing her as never before with a passion only two people in love could ever know.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Adam watched Shiloh's face as he held her up against him. He was still close enough to feel her breath on his face, but she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing. "That's…It's…." When he chuckled, she closed her eyes, feeling the rumble in his chest.

With a smug smile, he asked, "Will your knees hold you if I put you down?"

"I didn't just do that," she said, embarrassment taking over.

"Yes, you did," he laughed.

"You never kissed me like that before." She cut her eyes up to his. "Adam, that was…"

"Was what?" he whispered, smiling. "The way a man kisses his wife?"

"Put me down. I'm not your wife yet," she said shyly.

"You know when we go back in we'll have to tell them," he said, slowly lowering her to the floor of the porch.

She looked mischievously up at him. "Well, they're going to find out sooner or later, aren't

Adam turned to go into the house, but stopped on the step of the upper porch when he saw that the front door was cracked. He turned back to Shiloh, holding his finger to his lips. "Ssh." Taking her hand, he brought her down to the next level and both walked quietly to the front door. He pushed the door open suddenly, feeling it stop against something, then give as if someone had been standing behind the door. Annie was sitting on the arm of the closest leather chair, looking around the room, and Joe had developed a sudden interest in the horse statue on the table behind the settee.

Closing the door slowly after Shiloh stepped through, Adam crossed his arms and glared at the two. He kept his eyes on them as he walked over to the desk, finding Hoss leaning toward the window. Hoss stood up, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Looking at the floor and bringing a hand up to scratch his nose, Adam chuckled, then held his hand out to Shiloh. He wrapped his arm around her and guided her into the sitting area to warm up by the fire.

Joe, Annie and Hoss stood behind the settee, watching them and waiting. "Well?" said Joe, anxiously.

Adam turned. "Well what?"

"Dadburnit, Adam," swore Hoss. "What d'you decide?"

"What did I decide about what?" Adam said, holding his hands out to his sides.

Shiloh had been struggling to keep a straight face, and now she raised her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Annie blurted out. "Did you ask her?"

"Did I ask her what?" asked Adam with a perplexed look on his face.

Groaning, Annie stomped over to Shiloh and turned her around, finding that a sheepish grin had taken over her face. Annie squealed and hugged her, causing both Shiloh and Adam to laugh out loud.

Ben, who had been quietly sitting and watching the antics in the room, stood up. "Congratulations, Son," he said, smiling, offering Adam his hand. Adam took it and pulled his father into a hug.

Joe and Hoss looked at each other, smiling and made their way to the other side of the coffee table. "Leave it to the women to get to the bottom of things," said Joe, hugging Shiloh, while Hoss picked his older brother up in a bear hug.

"Dang it, Older Brother. It's about time," he said, shaking Adam's hand.

Once the hugs had been handed out, Ben walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of brandy, carefully setting six cordial glasses on the top of the chest and pouring. Both he and Joe handed them out.

Ben cleared his throat before he made a toast. "To Shiloh, who has agreed to wed the eldest Cartwright son thereby bringing to the family a feminine grace we haven't seen in quite some time."

After everyone drank, Joe held up his glass again. "A toast to Older Brother, Adam, who finally found a woman to share his love of culture and music, his intelligence and stubbornness, and can hold her own against him in a debate."

Adam rolled his eyes, and then joined in the laughter.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

After dinner, Shiloh and Adam sat on the settee, enjoying the fire, while Hoss and Annie played a game of checkers with Joe waiting to play the winner.

"Shiloh, I want to talk to you about Tom Baker," said Adam quietly. "Why didn't you discuss the horses and the trust with me before the hearing?"

Looking at her hands in her lap, she answered, "I was going to. But then we weren't speaking and…"

"You weren't letting me."

"Why did that stop you? You didn't let it stop you tonight."

He rubbed his forehead. "Trust me. It won't happen again."

She cut her eyes toward him and crooked her jaw before she continued. "Anyway, I saw no point. I had decided to leave and take the horses with me. I figured if you sold the ranch, you'd let me keep the horses, and Tommy, Johnny and Billy would be going with me, so you wouldn't have had to deal with Tommy at all."

"Would you really have left?" asked Adam quietly.

She held her breath as she stared at the fire. "I…I was serious. So much has happened in just the last month. I've added singing, and then you said that Jim could send more business my way for horses. Then there was…" She looked away. "Natalie...and Will…and Sam." Turning back toward Adam, she asked, "There was a look that passed between you and Jim when I asked him if he knew Natalie. Something happened?"

Adam pursed his lips when he looked at her, then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "She did the same thing to Jim and his fiancé that she tried to do to us. Only, they didn't work it out."

"Why would she do that?"

"Rachel, the girl Jim was planning to marry…her father was well connected in Massachusetts politics. If Jim had married into the family he might have given Will Stewart a run for his money for the Senate seat. Will has some kind of hold on Natalie. I don't know if she's in love with him or if he's holding something over her head, but whatever it is she does whatever he asks of her."

"But you knew Natalie while you were in Boston. She hinted that you and she were..."

Adam took her hand. "I told you I took her to a few dances. Her only interest in me was in making Will jealous. After she set her sights on Jim, I didn't want anything to do with her. I just wish I had figured all that out before Jim lost Rachel. He really cared for her."

"Adam, if she's in love with Will, why would she want to come between us? You'd think she'd be afraid that I'd go back to Boston."

"Why would she think that you'd leave?"

Shiloh looked back at the fire and thought for a moment. "I guess she wouldn't have known that."

"Why did you want to leave if not because of what you saw?"

"Because of Sam King. Before you came in, Sam said that _they_ didn't want the ranch. _They_ just wanted me to leave Virginia City. I was trying to found out who _they _were when you came in. Anyway, Sam was the last straw. And _they_ are still out there."

He turned all the way around to face her. "That's still bothering you, isn't it?"

She avoided his eyes and answered quietly, "I never thought I'd ever…."

Adam raised her face to his, but she closed her eyes. "Sweetheart, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of. He had a gun on you. You had every right to defend yourself."

"Do you remember the first man you had to kill?" she whispered.

Caressing her cheek, he answered, "I remember every man I've had to kill."

Her chin quivered and pools began to form in her eyes. "How do you live with it?"

Moving to the coffee table in front of her, he took her hands. "Look at me." She moved her eyes up to his. "Taking a life is never easy. But it's part of life when you own a gun. Sometimes, just the act of wearing one makes you seem threatening."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"They call this the uncivilized West for a reason. I wear it for protection because the West is full of uncivilized men…like Sam King." A tear found its way out of the pool and down her cheek. "Sweetheart, how would you have felt if he'd killed Annie because you did nothing?" She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out. "You did what any one of us would have done. You have to accept that you did nothing wrong."

"I had never thought about guns one way or another until Micah died. That's when Daddy started wearing a gun around the ranch, and I couldn't understand that because it was a gun that killed Micah."

"It wasn't the gun that killed Micah. It was the man holding the gun. In this case, that man was Sam King. The difference is that he didn't kill you."

Slowly looking back up at him, she whispered, "Just don't ask me to carry a gun again…please."

Adam nodded and rose, walking to the liquor cabinet. He poured a glass of brandy and brought it to her. "Sip this. It'll help you relax."

She sat back and took a sip while Adam walked to the fireplace and put another log on the fire. She knew she could dwell on Sam King all night if she allowed herself to, so she changed the subject. "Adam, what if Natalie was here because of you…not because Will sent her?"

He breathed in deeply. "This has Will's name written all over it. She didn't deny it."

"He's never behaved improperly toward me."

"That's not true. He acted inappropriately in your hotel suite in San Francisco."

"He was drunk. That doesn't count."

Annie sat up straight. "Shiloh, the man is obsessed with you. Even if he does love you, what he really wants is Isabella on his arm to increase his popularity so he can advance his career. He wants power, and he wants to use your fame to get it." Frustrated, Shiloh glared at Annie.

"Sweetheart, why are you defending him?" Adam asked as he sat back down beside her. She looked away, but he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her back to face him. "He sent Natalie here because of you and me. And when he hears we're engaged, he's liable to try a lot worse."

She suddenly stood and walked toward the fire. "This is no better. Will is still inserting himself into my life and whoever _they_ are, they're still there. And I still have the ranch, the horses, the singing, the books, the timber…and now the silver."

"Silver?" said everyone together as all eyes moved to Shiloh.

"Sam said that ore came from Flying W land. And he said he was getting paid with it."

Adam stood and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. "You don't have to deal with all that alone. We'll handle it together."

She barely heard him. All she knew at that moment was that she felt as if she had been enclosed in a warm, protective cocoon.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Adam drove the buggy carrying Annie and Shiloh toward town while Hoss and Joe followed in the buckboard. Ben had convinced Shiloh to spend Christmas at the Ponderosa; something that turned out to be easy considering her fondness for Ben's oldest son. She and Annie had insisted they help with the Christmas Eve party, a tradition at the Ponderosa, and that meant getting supplies, including Hop Sing's list, as well as heading out into the woods to find the perfect Christmas tree. Both Shiloh and Adam had other business in town, and Shiloh had to retrieve her trunk that she had left in her dressing room at the opera house.

"Joe, you take care of all the normal supplies at Mr. Murdock's, but before you load, take the buckboard over to the opera house and help me load Shiloh's trunk. Hoss," he said, giving Hoss Hop Sing's list, "Go over to Lee Chang's and get the first part of this list, then come back to Murdock's and get the rest."

"And what are you gonna do?" said Joe, arms crossed, giving Adam an agitated look.

"Shiloh and I have business at the opera house. So I'm waiting for you to get the buckboard over there to load that trunk." Once we're finished there, I'm going over to bank to take care of a little matter for Pa, then I'm coming back to help you while Annie and Shiloh go shopping," said Adam, turning and smiling at the two women.

"I also need to see Sam Clemens," said Shiloh.

Adam stood up straight and dropped his arms to his sides. "Why?"

"The night of the performance when he took me home, he showed me what he had written. He said to come by the _Enterprise_ to see the last part."

"Maybe I should go with you." She cocked her head, puckered her lips and squinted at him, to which he threw up his hands in surrender.

When they arrived at the opera house, Tom met them at the door, and while Adam and Joe went to get the trunk, Tom escorted Shiloh to his office while Annie wandered into the main hall. "Shiloh, I wanted to ask you before Adam got here…did something happen the night of your performance that upset you? I saw you hurrying out of the hall and Adam running after you."

She opened her mouth, then looked down. "Everything's fine, Tom."

"Please understand I'm concerned for you. You were upset when you should have been celebrating."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "We had a…misunderstanding, but everything's fine."

Tom clasped his hands in front of him and frowned as he considered her. _I should have paid more attention to her from the start. She would have been the perfect companion in this business._ "Well, that's good to hear," he said half-heartedly. "I have some inquiries for you from some other houses…let's see…Denver City, Sacramento City and Salt Lake City. And I thought you'd be interested to hear that Julia Dean has agreed to perform here for the official opening next year."

"Tom, that's wonderful news."

"What's wonderful news?" asked Adam as he walked in the door of the office.

"Julia Dean will be the opening performer next year," said Shiloh.

Reaching across the desk, offering his hand, Adam said, "Congratulations. That is good news."

"Thank you, Adam. Now, I have an appointment, and I don't want to keep you, so let me just give you this," he said, dropping a stack of newspapers on the desk in front of Shiloh.

"What's this?"

"Reviews. There's a small one in there by Clemens, promising that a full article is coming. The other two are from the _Alta California_ and the _Sacramento Union_. I have a copy of the Boston and New York papers on the way. And here is your pay." He handed another bank draft to Adam. "And yours."

Adam cleared his throat. "Uh, Tom, I wasn't expecting anything. I did that as a favor to Shiloh."

"That sounds awfully familiar," said Tom, glancing over at Shiloh, "but as I said before, you earned it. You should read those reviews, Adam. You're in them." Maguire stood and walked to the door, and Shiloh and Adam followed. "Besides that, you have some admirers in Virginia City. Several people have asked if you and Isabella would be performing again."

"That's great," responded Adam, sarcastically.

Annie joined them on the way out and when the three had exited the building, Mrs. Gables and Miss Watkins were marching toward them. "Uh, Adam, Annie and I will meet you back at Murdock's," said Shiloh. Before Adam realized what was happening, Shiloh had grabbed Annie's hand and had pulled her to the alley and disappeared.

"Oh, Mr. Cartwright," called Mrs. Gables.

Before he turned around, he glared at the corner the two girls had vanished around, then forced a smile as he turned. "Mrs. Gables, Miss Watkins," he said, tipping his hat. "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"Mr. Cartwright, first I want to say how much we enjoyed your performance. I knew you played guitar, but I had no idea you played classically," said Mrs. Gables. Miss Watkins stood beside her, nodding.

He smiled nervously. "Uh…thank you, ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have errands."

As he took his first step toward the bank, Mrs. Gables spoke. "Mr. Cartwright, I was wondering if I could impose upon you."

He slowly turned back, still wearing a tense smile.

"The Virginia City Culture Society has monthly meetings, and we would like to invite you to come and speak to the group."

"What would _I_ speak about?" asked Adam, creasing his eyebrows.

"You would mostly be answering questions, but it would be wonderful if you could play your guitar."

"Well, Mrs. Gables, I'm not really a performer. I just played for Miss Whitney as a favor."

"I realize you don't normally perform, Mr. Cartwright, but being a local rancher…well, Virginia City has some hidden talent that should be shared. Don't you think?"

Adam took Mrs. Gables hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no. I don't intend to continue performing, and I do have a ranch to take care of." Moving his hand to his chest, he finished, smiling, "Now, if you ladies will excuse me." He tipped his hat and walked up the street toward the bank, murmuring under his breath, "Shiloh, just wait 'til I get my hands on you."

The girls stopped at the _Territorial Enterprise_ and were greeted by Mr. Goodman. "Ladies, what can I do for you today?"

"Mr. Goodman, would you tell me where I can find Mr. Clemens?" asked Shiloh.

"Mr. Clemens is right here," came a voice from the back soon followed by the man himself.

"Sam, this is my friend from college, Miss Annie Walters."

"Ah yes, the young woman who aspires to be a doctor. It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Walters," he said, bowing and taking her hand. "Shiloh has told me of your struggles to find acceptance at a medical school. A word of advice…keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you, too, can become great*."

"Yes, well, she is struggling no more. She's been accepted at the Female Medical College in Philadelphia."

"In your case then, those people are men and women, in that order. My heartfelt congratulations," he said, smiling and patting her hand.

Unlike Shiloh, who would have blushed, Annie met his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Clemens. Shiloh has told me a good bit about you as well."

He cleared his throat. "All good, I hope," he said, winking. "Why don't we go to my office and take a look at the finished article?"

When Shiloh and Annie returned to Murdock's, Hoss and Adam rushed over to relieve them of their packages. "Did you buy the shop out?" asked Adam.

Shiloh looked at him indignantly. "It's not that much. It's a dress for the party and a heavier cape, and a few…other…things."

Hoss stood looking at Hop Sing's list after loading Annie's packages under the seat of the buggy. "Hey, Adam. There's some things on this list that Mr. Murdock ain't got. I ain't even sure what some of 'em are," he said, grimacing.

Standing beside him, Annie leaned in and read the list. "Those shouldn't be that hard to find. Is there another store?"

"Well, yeah, there's Mr. Cass's."

"Why don't I go get the rest of this with you?" offered Annie.

A slow smile made its way across Hoss's face. "Adam, we'll be back in a few minutes," he said, holding his arm out to Annie, who took it and smiled, the two walking down the boardwalk together.

Shiloh smiled and Adam harrumphed as they watched them walk away. Raising his brows, Adam looked back at Shiloh who shrugged and tilted her head. "By the way," said Adam curtly. "You and I need to talk."

"'bout what?" she said, playfully cutting her eyes up at him, knowing she was about to get an earful for leaving him at the mercy of Mrs. Gables.

He just stood there, a contented smile on his face and in his eyes, remembering those same words and that same mischievous look coming from a seven-year-old. "I don't remember," he said, stepping forward and kissing her just as Mrs. Murdock stepped out of the store.

"Adam Cartwright, you know better than that! You'd better have proper intentions toward that girl."

He chuckled, and walking toward the door of the store, he stopped and kissed Mrs. Murdock's cheek, then whispered in her ear.

"Oh my goodness!" she said loudly as she threw her hands in the air. Rushing to Shiloh, she put her arm around her and ushered Shiloh into the store.

On the way back out, Shiloh leaned into Adam and said quietly, "You realize the entire town will know we're getting married by evening, don't you?"

They stopped at the buggy, and Adam smiled down at her before he lifted her up in front of the seat. "Yes, I do. I thought we'd make the announcement at the Christmas Eve party and make that our engagement party as well."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Well, I think it would be better if we didn't wait too long. I have a feeling you're going to be busy pretty soon. I don't want to have trouble working the wedding in. And I'd like to take you away from here for a good month…to breathe." Just before Adam stepped up into the buggy, he turned and noticed Sam Clemens trying to get his attention. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked across the street.

The two men turned their backs toward the buggy, but Adam had turned his head toward Sam, and Shiloh saw the look on his face…his jaw was set and his back became rigid as his right hand slowly moved down to his gun. He turned all the way around, surveying the buildings around him, then turned back to Sam. The two men shook hands, and went separate ways, Adam walking back to the buggy, still studying the town left and right of him.

By the time he had climbed into the seat everyone had returned. Annie was up on the buckboard seat next to Hoss and Joe was in the back seat of the buggy, leaning back with one leg lazily crossing the other and his hat pulled down over his eyes. Adam waved his hand high in the air, signaling Hoss to follow as he flicked the reins, and the buggy lurched forward.

Shiloh didn't know why yet, but Adam's disposition unnerved her. She had only seen him this way when there was a threat close by. At first she thought he might be disturbed that Natalie was still in town. She had been watching them from the front of the dress shop, and Shiloh was sure Adam had seen her. Shiloh wondered herself why Natalie would still be in town, but what was disturbing Adam at the moment appeared to be something else entirely. He looked forward, moving his eyes left and right without moving his head as they passed buildings on the way out of town. She wanted to ask him what Clemens had told him, but Adam's dour look stopped her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

An hour into the trip home, Adam held his hand up to signal to Hoss that he was stopping. Getting out, he smacked Joe on the leg. "Joe, wake up."

Joe leaned his head back, squinting from under his hat. "Older Brother, you pick some of the most inconvenient times to talk."

Adam glared. "Sit up, Joe, this is serious."

"It always is."

"Hoss," he said, motioning for Hoss to join him at the buggy. "Keep your eyes open. Don't let anyone get near Shiloh."

Hoss creased his eyebrows. "Where you gonna be?"

"Joe and I are going to have a look around. We'll be back in a few minutes," he answered, as he and Joe trotted off back down the road the way they had come. It wasn't long before they disappeared around a curve in the road.

"What's wrong?" asked Joe.

"Someone's following us." The look on Adam's face told Joe this was no joke. "You go that way; see if you can find anything. Circle back around to the buggy. I'll go this way."

"What was that about?" asked Shiloh, stepping out of the buggy.

"I got a feeling it had somethin' to do with that little talk he had with Mr. Clemens," said Hoss.

After a few minutes, Shiloh had paced a visible line in the snow down to the dirt between the buckboard and the buggy. She'd pace, then stop and look back behind them with her hands on her hips, then she'd pace some more. Finally, Adam approached them from their left. "Adam, what's going on?" she asked.

Taking her by the arm, he guided her back to the buggy. "Let's get home," he said, trying to push her up into the seat. When she strong-armed the buggy and turned to face him, he picked her up and placed her on the front seat. "Shiloh, this isn't the time to be headstrong or obstinate."

"I'm not being stubborn. I just want to know what's going on."

Joe came running back from their right and hurried up into the buggy, nodding at Adam. Driving as fast as he thought the buckboard behind him could move, he led the way home, then hurried Shiloh into the house as she turned and sputtered, sometimes with Adam walking her backwards toward the house. "I'll explain it all in a few minutes, but right now, you need to stay in the house." He pulled the door closed in front of her while she was still protesting.

While he hung onto the door latch as Shiloh tried to pull the door open, he motioned for Annie to join him. "Annie," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and speaking over Shiloh's loud verbal objections from the other side of the door, "Would you mind going into the house and trying to settle her down?"

"I'm not going to be able to do that unless I can tell her what's going on."

Adam breathed heavily through his nose as he thought, bouncing his head from side to side as he made up his mind. "Tell her…tell her someone has been following her, he's followed us home, and I'm trying to catch him."

Annie's eyes flew open wide. "Is that true? Because if it's not, you're going to have a thunderstorm on your hands when you come inside."

"I know. That's why you're telling her the truth. Just don't let her come outside," he finished as he gently maneuvered her in front of the door, then let go of the latch.

Shiloh pulled the door open and started to fuss at Adam, then stammered at standing face to face with Annie, who promptly pushed her backwards into the house with Adam looking on, shaking his head.

He walked back into the yard and spoke quietly as he and his brothers stood in a circle. "Hoss, someone followed us from town. We found fresh tracks behind us on the road. He's smart…no one has noticed him but Sam Clemens while he was watching Shiloh from a distance for his story."

"Any idea who it might be?" asked Joe.

"Well, at first I thought it could be Will Stewart, but he wouldn't have the time to leave Massachusetts. It could be someone working for him. The only other thing I can come up with is someone who knew Sam King. And if that's true, Shiloh's life is in danger."

"What d'you want us to do?" asked Hoss.

"If he followed us here, he's probably still around, so Hoss, you go back behind the house and come around in a wide circle to the left. Joe, you start to the right of the barn and come back around to this side of the house, and I'll start over there," he said, pointing to the left, "and make a circle out in the front here. If you find him, bring him into the yard and call out."

The three men went in separate directions, and soon, Hoss came back into the yard followed shortly by Joe. Both men stood waiting until they saw Adam staggering out of the trees, collapsing onto a rock and holding the back of his head. Rushing to him, Joe hefted Adam to his feet, and helped him toward the house while Hoss ran back into the woods. By the time Adam and Joe were at the front door, Hoss joined them, shaking his head at Joe.

Inside, Shiloh was fuming, mumbling under her breath at the fire that seemed to hiss and spit with each point that she made to herself. Annie sat in a chair, having done what Adam asked, and then stepped back to watch the fireworks.

When the door flew open, Shiloh spun around ready throw out an endless stream of questions and snips, but stopped when she saw Adam leaning on Joe. She and Annie rushed over as Joe brought him around to the leather chair and slowly lowered him.

"Pa," Joe yelled.

Ben came to a stop at the top of the stairs, and when he saw Adam sitting in the chair with his hand on the back of his head and his eyes closed, he trotted down to him. "What happened?

By the time he reached Adam's side, Annie was already moving Adam's hand out of the way. "Let me see, Adam."

"Adam, what happened?" Ben repeated.

"Someone followed us from town. We were trying to flush him out, but he caught me from behind."

"Well, you're going to have a headache, but I think you've probably had worse," said Annie.

"Did you get a look at 'im?" asked Hoss.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me what Sam Clemens said?" asked Shiloh, who was standing in front of the chair, watching as Annie dabbed at the back of his head with a damp cloth.

He grimaced at a sudden sting. "I didn't want to frighten you until I was sure. Clemens said he had seen this man quite a few times while you were in town for rehearsals. At first he thought the man might be doing the same thing he was…just watching you for a story, but he didn't leave when the performance was over. Sam said he'd seen him watching you this morning. When Joe and I left you at the buggy, we found tracks, so when we got home I wanted you in the house while we looked for him."

Shiloh let out a breath and slowly wandered away…so slowly that no one realized she was heading for the door.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Shiloh had managed to open the front door without anyone hearing. She left it cracked to avoid the click of the latch, then walked carefully into the yard, avoiding the boards she knew would squeak if she stepped on them. Walking slowly toward the trees on the far side, she stopped. "I'm alone. Tell me what you want."

When a cold gust caused the door to swing open and thump against the entry cabinet, all eyes turned to see Shiloh off in the distance, standing at the edge of the yard. Just as she took a step into the woods, a hand came down on her shoulder, and she yelped and turned around, hanging her head in relief as she blew out of her mouth. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Do I have to lock you in a room?" Adam growled, looking at her from under his brows with his lips drawn. He had looked at her that way when he wasn't happy with her since her school days, and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Look, whoever this is, he isn't out to hurt me. He's had too many opportunities to do that," she answered snappishly.

"When? You had an escort in Virginia City. And you were with me every other time."

"No, I wasn't. I wasn't with you after the performance. I was at the house alone, and I was out in the yard and in the barn a good bit when no one else was around."

"Well, until we figure this out someone will be with you."

She let out an exasperated breath and let her head flop backwards. "Adam, I'm so tired of being a prisoner. First it was because of Sam, and that went on for months, and now it's because of some unknown man following me. I just want things to be normal."

Adam puckered his mouth, admitting to himself that her freedom had been restricted for a long time. He put his arm around her waist and walked her back to the house. "It's Christmas. Why don't we just try to enjoy the holidays right now. You need a break…all of us need a break, and with you and Annie staying here, we shouldn't have a problem."

"Joe and Hoss can go find the Christmas tree. You should be resting."

He squeezed her to him. "I'm fine. He didn't really hit me that hard." The rest of the way into the house, Adam was lost in thought. _He didn't hit me that hard. If it had been someone working with Sam or Will, he wouldn't have held back._ _So why did he hold back?_

Joe and Hoss had already begun to unload the wagon, and when that was done and the buggy had been put away, Adam, Shiloh and Joe rode horses while Hoss and Annie took the buckboard off into the Ponderosa forest to find a Christmas tree.

The snow on the ground made it slow going the higher into the mountains they went. The horse riders rode in front, Adam and Joe on either side of the road and Shiloh in the middle, making sure there would be no surprises for the buckboard. Shiloh knew they were keeping her in the middle for a reason, all three brothers keeping watch around them.

The trees this far up were covered with big, soft pillows of snow covering the ends of each branch, making them droop into the shape of a tree one might find in a storybook picture.

"It's a shame we can't keep the snow. A tree like that in the living room would look beautiful," she said, smiling at Adam.

"Well, the only way we're gonna find _the tree_ is to get down and do some walking. After they tied the horses to the buckboard, Adam grabbed an ax from the back of the wagon, swinging it up and over his shoulder, and then turned to look at the two women. "Let's go."

Both women's eyes widened. "Through that?" asked Annie.

"Well, you're not staying here by yourselves. Why do you think I asked you to wear britches?"

The women looked furtively at each other. "Well, if we have to go," whispered Shiloh to Annie, "we may as well make the best of it." Both women took off at a run after Joe and Hoss who had already left on the trek into the woods. Adam quickly caught up to them, after each one, on separate occasions, had fallen face first into the three to four foot deep snow; higher than they could step at a run. Neither seemed to mind as they laughed and pulled each other up. Finally, they stopped playing and started looking up at the trees in earnest, trying to find the perfect one.

"What about this one?" called Hoss from somewhere ahead.

When the three stragglers caught up, Shiloh looked up. "It's awfully tall. And how can you tell how wide it is with all that snow on it?"

At that moment the tree started shaking, sending snow all over those standing near the base. Hoss had stood back before the shaking began, knowing already that Joe had climbed into the tree.

Adam had managed to step back just in time to see Shiloh and Annie covered in a shower of snow. Laughing, he said, "Shiloh, don't you remember coming out here for two Christmas trees?"

She shook herself, looked at Adam, then turned back to Annie, brushing snow off her back. "No, not really," she said solemnly. "Excuse me." She turned and headed back toward the wagon.

"Hand me that ax, Adam. You go on and take care of that," Hoss said, nodding toward Shiloh. "Annie, come with me," he said, taking her hand with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "I'll show you how it's done." Annie looked back toward Adam who was following Shiloh. "Don't you worry none about that. She's just got some memories she needs to sort out."

Adam let Shiloh walk ahead of him all the way back to the buckboard, where she pushed herself up to sit on the back. She knew he was behind her, and if she thought she could get away with it she would have untied her horse and rode back to the Ponderosa alone.

He knew based on the fact that she hadn't looked back at him that she didn't want to talk about it, so he pushed himself up on the back of the wagon next to her and waited. He didn't have to wait too long.

"When I was nine…just after Micah died, my father took me to see Dr. Martin. I didn't really understand why at the time, but eventually I figured it out. I was forgetting things. I had forgotten…things…about my mother. And then I started forgetting things about Micah. Daddy was worried that there was something physically wrong, so he took me to Dr. Martin. He couldn't find anything wrong with me, so he started asking me questions. He finally decided that forgetting was how I was coping with their deaths. I missed my mother terribly, so I forgot about all the things that I missed. Then it started with Micah." Adam took her hand in his. "It's funny really," she snorted, looking over toward him, but not at him. "I can't help remembering everything I read. But I can't help forgetting my mother and brother. I don't remember Christmas."

Adam put his arm around her, and with his other hand, he caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "We'll make new memories; some happy ones," he said quietly.

Suddenly they heard a scream that brought them both out of the back of the buckboard. It was followed by a howling laugh, and an unmistakable shrill giggle that made both Shiloh and Adam breathe a sigh of relief, waiting to see the commotion that was echoing through the trees. Hoss, Joe and Annie each had a handful of branches, dragging the tree over the snow toward the buckboard, each one in turn, sinking, falling or sliding down the hill.

Ben and Hop Sing stood in the kitchen, discussing anything extra that would be needed for the Christmas Eve party to double as an engagement party when both heard something that sounded like Christmas carols off in the distance. Both men stopped and looked at each other puzzled, then stepped out of the kitchen onto the porch, listening. At first it sounded like an ordinary group with varying pitches, but listening closer, they could make out the baritone and soprano in perfect harmony among those ordinary voices singing with them.

Going back into the kitchen, Hop Sing continued his work on refreshments while Ben went into the living room to move boxes and breakables out of the way of the incoming tree. When the buckboard pulled into the yard, Ben bundled up and went outside to take a look.

"Pa, how do you like it?" asked Adam.

"I won't be able to tell you until I see it standing."

"You heard the man," Adam shouted at his brothers. "He wants to see it standing." Stopping next to Shiloh, Adam said, "It's hard to believe you don't remember this. It's always been a challenge to get the tree in the house."

Her look brightened. "I do remember some things," she said, smiling.

"Oh?" he said as he untied the rope holding the tree to the buckboard. "Like what?"

She took her glove off, reach up and gently pinched his nose.

He smiled. "You remember that? You must've have been three or four when I used to do that."

Both of them quickly raised their hands, fending off a sudden barrage of snowballs. Adam pulled Shiloh over to a snowdrift at the side of the barn and began firing back in what would become a snowball fight they would talk about for the next week. It seemed that everyone was throwing at them, and now the snow flurries had turned into big, heavy flakes.

Shiloh dug into the snowdrift, making a berm in front of her, and then began making and firing one snowball after another. Adam was standing in the open, and his jacket was almost white from snow sticking to it. He dove over her berm, sending her backwards into the snow and coming down on top of her.

Looking into her happy blue eyes, the snowball fight no longer seemed important. He nuzzled her cheek, then teased her lips with his. She laughed, and he proceeded to plant small kisses all over her face until he came back to her lips.

By this time, Hoss, Joe and Annie stood on the other side of the berm. Joe cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me, but we still have to move a tree into the house and decorate it for a party tomorrow night."

Looking back into Shiloh's eyes, Adam kissed her one more time. "Duty calls," he said as he rose, taking her hands and bringing her up with him.

After moving furniture out of the way, and while Annie and Shiloh stood back watching, the boys began moving the tree inside. Although there were all manner of shouts, rumbles and bangs, the tree was soon up in front of the gun cabinet next to the stairs and was being adjusted to stand straight.

While the boys fussed over the tree, Annie and Shiloh began to empty the boxes, placing ribbons, painted pine cones, candles and other decorations on the coffee table.

After dinner, the tree was decorated, and pine boughs were wrapped around the banisters of the stairs with the rest being cut and separated to decorate the mantel and door frame as well as bowls for pine cones scented with cinnamon. The hanging of the remaining pine swags along with ribbon and candles would be left for the next day after morning chores.

Ben pulled Adam aside while Annie and Shiloh helped decorate the tree. "I don't believe I've seen that look in her eyes since she was a little thing."

"Pa, she doesn't remember any Christmases here."

"Well, she was pretty young the last time she was here for Christmas. This will be a good one for her," he said, patting Adam on the back. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees that present you bought for her."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Shiloh stood at the window of her room and watched the snow fall in the light of the lanterns in the yard. She wasn't fond of parties or crowds, but as Isabella Whitney and Shiloh Cartwright she knew she'd have to get used to it. Taking one last deep breath, she headed for the stairs, and stopping at the top, she looked out over the room slowly filling with friends of the Cartwrights while the musicians played.

Adam was already downstairs circulating, patting backs, shaking hands, and kissing cheeks. Shiloh noticed his looks now more than ever, dressed in his black jacket and gray, silk waistcoat, and when he looked at her the way he was looking at her now she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of that man, the most sought after bachelor among the single women in Virginia City, loving her.

He walked across the room without taking his eyes away from her, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin at the same time a pink glow caressed her face.

She descended the stairs, her dark green, chiffon silk gown, glittering with sequins here and there, the skirt flowing down around her, and her hair pulled back and pinned with a jewel-toned, blue, green and purple peacock feather.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she whispered to Adam, who met her at the bottom of the stairs.

Smiling with an intensely satisfied gaze, he held out his arm. "You look lovely tonight." He placed his hand over the hand she laid on his arm and led her into the crowd. "Would you like to dance?" She nodded cheerfully.

As the two danced around the room, neither paid particular attention to propriety. Adam held her just a little closer than mores generally allowed, enjoying the delicate softness of her hand in his while her other hand rested on his shoulder, close enough to his neck that she could brush his skin with her thumb. The two gazed at each other throughout the dance, conveying everything they felt without uttering a word. No one dared tap Adam's shoulder, Mrs. Murdock having done her part in letting Virginia City know this would also be a Cartwright engagement party. The two danced, shared a plate of hors d'oeuvres, stood by watching others dance and participated in small talk as they sipped Ben's punch until Ben tapped his wine glass with a spoon, allowing the ringing to resonate across the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our reading of the Christmas story." Ben stood in front of the hearth holding his Bible, waiting for everyone to gather with the children sitting on the floor around him as was the tradition. When everyone was still, Ben sat down on the hearth, opened the Bible to the passage that was already marked and began to read.

Adam stood behind Shiloh, stepping into her so that she was leaning against him as he reached down and found her hands.

When Ben finished the story and closed the Bible, the entire gathering sang _Silent Night. _Shiloh didn't sing, but rather listened to Adam's voice, enraptured by its deep timbre.

Ben held up his hands when the singing ended. "Friends, before we spread out again, I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight. And before we get back to the party, I have an announcement to make. Please join me in celebrating the engagement of Miss Shiloh Whitney and my oldest son, Adam. I know many of you have often wondered if any of my sons would ever settle down and get married. And I know some of you young ladies have wished that they'd finally make up their minds. It took a little while for these two to even figure out if they liked each other. And now, they're embarking on a journey of a lifetime together. Please raise your glasses with me in a toast…to Shiloh and Adam. May happiness be multiplied a hundredfold in your house. May you come to know the joy of holding your newborn babies. May your lives know the peace that comes with true love."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank as Adam pulled Shiloh to him, smiling down at her while she blushed, and when all eyes turned to him, he looked around the room, speechless for only a moment. "There's something very special that happens to a man when he realizes he's met the woman with whom he's going to spend the rest of his life. I think it's called fulfillment. Thank you, Sweetheart for agreeing to be my wife and sharing your life with me." Holding his glass a little higher and looking up, he added, "I'd also like to thank Amos and Belle Whitney for coming west, for finding their home right next to mine, and for bringing with them the little girl who grew into the woman I love." As the crowd drank again, Shiloh put her hands together and raised them to her face, fighting back tears. Adam lifted her into a hug and whispered, "You're not going to cry, are you?"

She sniffled in his ear and whispered back. "I love you, too."

Lowering her to the floor, Adam raised his chin as he looked out over the crowd and said, "Let's dance." As couples made their way to middle of the room, the band began to play. Adam and Shiloh moved to the hearth while guests moved passed them, offering them congratulations and well-wishes.

Noticing her hand trembling as she lifted it over and over again, Adam leaned down. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just…" she glanced back up at him. "It's just crowded, that's all. I'm fine, really."

He took her hand, guiding her through the crowd, briefly stopping and shaking hands, until they were standing behind the desk. Sitting down on the side of the desk, he drew her close. "Is it just the crowd or is it something else?"

"This is…this made things very…real. I've been on my own for so long, I don't know if I know how to live with someone." She smiled shyly. "It's unfamiliar territory."

"There are things that will be different for both of us. We'll work through them together, remember?" he said, smiling and winking. "Now, look over there," he said, pointing to the hearth. "Pa's looking for you. I'm sure he wants to dance with his future daughter-in-law." Adam raised his arm, waving at his father, who grinned, excused himself and walked to them.

"I'd wondered where you had gotten to." He held out his arm. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she said, taking his arm and floating to the dance floor.

Adam smirked. _She's performing again. When is she going to realize she just needs to be herself?_

"Adam," said Sam Clemens, holding out his hand.

"Sam."

"Do you do this every year?"

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up into a roguish half smile. "Get married?"

Chuckling, Sam said, "Well, not that part."

"We have a Christmas Eve party every year, but in all truthfulness, we don't need much of an excuse to have a party."

Sam pulled a folded newspaper out of his jacket. "I thought I'd give you your own copy of this considering how she feels about reviews. I thought you might not see it otherwise."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Did her…ah...secret admirer…turn up?"

Adam pursed his lips and breathed deeply. "He didn't show himself, but there's no doubt he was there." Reaching up to feel the lump on the back of his head, he added, "And he left an impression…of sorts."

"I'll let you know if I see him again. Maybe I'll run into him at one of those corners he hides around."

"Sam, don't go getting yourself hurt for this. If there's something he wants, eventually he'll make his move. In the meantime, Shiloh won't be left alone."

"A wise idea. And now, I think I'll ask the lady to dance," he said as he turned and disappeared into the crowd.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

The Cartwrights stood on the front porch, seeing the last of their guests off on their journey home. "Well, boys, another Christmas Eve party comes to an end," said Ben.

Hoss snorted. "There was a point there I expected the house to come apart at the seams we had so some many people inside."

Turning to go back in the house, Ben said, "Virginia City is growing. At some point, we won't be able to entertain everyone."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about it until next year," said Joe. "Let's get the furniture moved back so I can go to bed."

"What's the matter, Little Buddy? Afraid Santa Claus won't stop by?" teased Adam.

Joe smirked. "Ha ha. No, I'm just tired. I don't remember dancing that much last year."

Hoss tapped Joe on the arm before he lifted a chair. "That was all those gals that didn't get to dance with Adam this year 'cause he was spending all his time with Shiloh."

Joe and Adam each picked up an end of the settee. "That's true," said Adam. "I'm afraid you're both doing double duty where the ladies are concerned from now on."

Standing back with his arm around Shiloh's shoulder, Ben chuckled, looking down at Shiloh, then over at Annie. "You girls didn't have much of break. You both must be tired."

"Truthfully?" said Shiloh, smiling sweetly up at him. "My feet are killing me."

"Mine, too," said Annie, sitting down, untying the ribbons on her shoes, slipping them off, and rubbing her feet.

"Well, I'm with Joe. It's time for bed," said Shiloh, walking slowly to the stairs.

As she took a step up, Adam grabbed her hand. "Hold on there." When she turned around, she was standing nose to nose with him, and just as the grandfather clock struck midnight, he said, "Merry Christmas," then kissed her tenderly.

Lifting her hands to his face, she kissed him back. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. "Good night."

For the third time, Adam knocked on the door, this time more loudly. "Shiloh! Sweetheart! Wake up!"

He listened, and hearing no sound at all, he opened the door a crack and looked in. Finding the bed made, he stepped in. "Shiloh?" He left and trotted down the stairs where Annie and Hoss were waiting in the living room. "Have either of you seen Shiloh?"

"No. She's not in her room?" asked Annie.

"No, she's not."

"Well, she hasn't come down in the last half hour," said Hoss. "And she's not in the kitchen. I already been in there this morning."

Adam's nostrils flared as he breathed in, leaning on his right leg and glaring at the floor for a moment before he walked to the door. Grabbing his jacket, he opened the door, and pulled it closed with a resounding thump.

Shiloh jumped at the sound of the barn door jerking open and turned to see a dark silhouette in front of the dim morning light, the gray-blue of a cloudy morning that crept in through the door. She slowly stepped behind the horse she had been grooming, hoping that she hadn't been seen.

"Shiloh?"

Holding her breath for a moment, not quite sure if she was relieved that the figure was Adam, she stepped out from behind the horse. "I'm right here, Adam."

He stepped into the light, making sure she saw the controlled fury on his face.

"I…I was just..." His expression unsettled her. "I miss my horses, so I thought I'd take care of everyone's horses this morning." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but his expression didn't change, and her attempt to lighten his mood ended in a bitten lip. "I've already cleaned out the stalls and fed all of them. I was just finishing the grooming."

Adam turned and closed the barn door. When he turned back, his lips were still pursed and his brows furrowed. Walking toward her, he followed her as she backed away from him, finally bumping against the back wall. As he got closer, Shiloh tried to side-step him to the right, but he put his hand on the wall next to her. When she tried the other way, he put his other hand on the wall to her left, trapping her. He stepped into her, and she pressed herself against the wall, turning her head so that his lips were at her ear, his warm breath on her cheek and flowing down her neck as he slowly exhaled. "Shiloh, a man has been following you for at least a month," he said quietly. "We don't know who he is or what he wants, and based on what's been happening lately, we have to assume he's not a friend." He turned her face forward, taking a deep, calming breath and looking into her eyes. "You need to take this seriously."

"It's not that I'm not taking it seriously. I'm not comfortable being confined."

"If I can't trust you to do as I ask, you'll be confined in a locked bedroom at night."

She drew her lips into a tight pucker and creased her eyebrows. "You can't do that. I'll be going home tonight," she said in a low growl.

He bent closer to her face, his nose almost touching hers, narrowed his eyes and smiled haughtily. "Try me." When she opened her mouth to object, his eyebrow instantly arched. Closing her mouth without a word, she lowered her eyes and twisted her mouth, trying to hide a pout she didn't want him to see. "Now, let's go inside and have breakfast with the rest of the family," he said, taking her arm and walking her out of the barn. "It is Christmas, after all."

Before Adam opened the front door, he pulled Shiloh into the corner of the porch. "You're sulking."

"I'm not sulking," she answered, looking away from him. "I don't like being bullied, especially by you."

"Shiloh, there are too many possibilities for you to be taking a chance at going out alone. We don't know what Will will do when he finds out we're getting married. We don't know anything about the people Sam associated himself with, and we don't know who's following you and why. I want you to promise me you won't go out alone again; not even to the barn." She exhaled and cast her eyes down, but he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face back up. "Look me in the eye and promise me."

She cut her eyes to the side, and when he gently insisted by tightening his hold, she looked into his eyes, and begrudgingly agreed, "I promise."

Holding her gaze, he moved an arm around her, drawing her into him. She lowered her eyes as he moved his other arm around her. Watching closely, he waited for her blue eyes to glance back up at his, and then smiled impishly before he took her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

"Now," he said, taking a deeply contented breath, "can we go inside and have a nice day?"

The corner of her mouth turned up as she glanced up at him again and nodded.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Ben stood by the fireplace, resting one foot on the hearth with his hands in his pockets. Hoss and Annie had already told him that Adam went out looking for Shiloh, and tempted as he was to follow, Ben chose to wait it out, knowing that if Adam needed help he'd be back. When the door opened, everyone turned and let out a collective sigh of relief when both Adam and Shiloh walked through the door.

Shiloh stood still for a moment, looking at all the anxious faces, then removed her gloves and unbuttoned her jacket. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I was up early and thought I'd take care of the barn chores."

Hoss and Joe looked at each other and grinned. "You mean the whole barn…all the horses?" asked Joe.

"Yep," answered Adam. "She did the whole thing."

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we sit down and have some breakfast," said Ben, still eyeing Shiloh.

She noticed, and when she met his eyes, she took a deep breath, knowing that if he had been her father, he would have words for her. She wasn't sure if she considered herself lucky or not, considering Adam's scolding could make her feel just as uncomfortable as Ben's. Then she saw the look that passed between Adam and his father that told Ben the matter had been resolved and knew that as far as Ben was concerned it would be forgotten. She smiled gratefully up at him when he placed his hand on hers at the table after they had been seated and grace had been said.

"Shiloh, put some food on your plate," said Adam.

She looked down at her plate, and then looked back at him. "I have eggs, bacon and a biscuit. Isn't that food?"

Pouring a glass of milk, he said, "Look at Annie's plate." He sat the glass down in front of Shiloh, and she drew in the corner of her mouth while Adam looked up at Joe and winked as Joe grinned back.

"Annie's always had a better appetite than me."

"You ain't never gonna be able to keep up with a Cartwright if you don't learn to eat like a Cartwright," said Hoss between bites of flapjacks. He picked up another plate, put two flapjacks on it, spread butter over both, smothered them in maple syrup, then reached across the table and set the plate in front of Shiloh.

"Hoss, pass the fried potatoes," said Joe. When they arrived, Joe looked at Adam and nodded toward Shiloh. Adam reached over, picking up Shiloh's plate and held it as Joe spooned on a pile of potatoes, after which Adam added more eggs and a few more slices of bacon. He placed the plate back down in front of her, then moved the apricot preserves and honey near her.

Shiloh's jaw dropped, and her eyes became round. "You don't expect me to eat all this, do you?" she asked as she looked around the table.

"Well, we don't have dinner until later in the afternoon on Christmas Day, so everyone eats a big breakfast," said Ben. When she looked back at her plate, Ben stifled a laugh. She blew out her cheeks, picked up her fork, and began to eat as the men carried on their normal breakfast conversation.

"We don't have any barn chores to do this morning," said Adam, looking at Shiloh with his eyebrows raised.

Shiloh was frowning at her plate, purposely ignoring him. "I need to ride over to the Flying W to check in, and I need to see Hank."

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Because it's my ranch, and I've been away for a few days. Hank has the day off and Johnny is in charge. Besides that, I have something for Hank."

"I'll ride over with you before dinner."

"Annie, do you feel like a riding lesson today?" Shiloh asked.

"Actually, I thought we'd be here all day, so I already made plans with Hoss."

Shiloh smiled slightly. "Oh?"

"He's going to show me a frozen waterfall. He says it's really special," said Annie, smiling over at Hoss, who was sitting low, concentrating on his food, trying to hide a blush. The other three men turned away, hiding their smiles.

Everyone had cleaned their plates, except Shiloh, who still had some of everything left. The flapjacks hadn't been touched. "I can't finish all this."

Leaning over, Adam looked at her plate. "Remind me never to enter a flapjack contest with you." He reached over and relieved her of a piece of bacon, then handed the plate of flapjacks to Hoss.

"I knew it. I fixed it for me anyway," said Hoss, moving his plate out of the way to make room for Shiloh's flapjacks.

Once Hoss was finished, everyone moved to the living room to open gifts. Everything under the tree was handed out, and one by one each person opened a gift as they went in a circle taking turns.

"Annie," said Ben. "You're next."

"Alright," she said picking up the smaller of two packages. "From Hoss," she said, smiling so brightly her eyes sparkled. Removing the ribbon, she opened the box and gasped. "Oh my goodness, Hoss, they're beautiful." She held up a handkerchief decorated with embroidery and lace, one of a set.

Hoss raised his hand and slightly waved. "It weren't nothin'," he said, unable to meet Annie's eyes.

Adam looked at Shiloh, eyebrows raised and chin pushed up as he nodded. Shiloh cut her eyes to the ceiling, smiling, and took a deep breath, then looked back at Annie. "Go ahead and open the other one."

Annie carefully folded the handkerchief and placed it back in the box with the others, then took the larger package and ripped open the paper. She sucked in a breath. "Where did you…how did you…"

"Well, I thought it might come in handy at medical school," said Shiloh. "I was looking for the black bag, but then Dr. Martin in Virginia City helped me with some instruments. I have no idea what's in there, but he said that would be all you would need in the beginning."

Annie and Shiloh both stood, standing in a long hug. The men looked around the room and smiled at the two young women, both about to venture out in new directions…new lives.

"Alright, my turn," said Adam. "This one is from Shiloh." He opened a long, heavy box, pulled newspaper out of the way, and stopped, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "I can't believe it. Where did you get this?"

"What is it," asked Joe, straining to see into the box.

Adam slowly removed a rifle from the box, looking closely at the scroll work and a 'C' engraved in the brass. "It's a Henry repeater. It shoots twenty-eight rounds a minute."

Joe was up in a matter of seconds. "You're kidding. There's only been a few hundred of those made. "How did you get it?"

"Robert Liddle, a gun broker in San Francisco had a few to sell, and I offered him a box seat at my next performance there if he'd save one for me," said Shiloh.

"Sounds like you don't mind being Isabella Whitney when you want something," said Adam jokingly. He met a stony look and lost his smile, immediately wishing he could take his words back.

When everyone had opened their gifts, Adam announced, "There's one more." Rising out of his chair, he carefully laid his rifle back down in the box, took Shiloh's hand and pulled her up, leading her over to the bunkhouse door.

Joe smiled, backhanded Hoss in the stomach and winked. "She's gonna love this," he whispered. Hoss nodded in agreement.

Standing behind her, Adam covered her eyes with his hands. "Alright Pa, open the doors." He slowly walked her through the doors, and when he removed his hands from her eyes Shiloh raised her hands to her mouth. As she stood motionless, tears streamed down her cheeks. Everyone kept silent, not knowing exactly what to do or say. Then slowly, she stepped forward, sitting on the bench and raising a hand to the keys, gently moving her fingers across them without depressing them. She pushed middle C; then an octave above middle C; then a C chord and knew the piano had been tuned after it had been moved into the bunkhouse. Raising her other hand, she placed her fingers on the keys and played several runs, and then smiling, she played the third movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The men stood listening, glancing at each other with dumbstruck looks on their faces while Annie stood, grinning, closing her eyes and following the movement with her hand in the air.

When Shiloh finished, she sat still for a moment. Joe and Hoss were frozen, having never heard a piano concert the likes of this one. Shiloh slowly stood, turned and walked to Adam, laying her hands at his sides. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes glistening with tears. Ben motioned for everyone to go back into the house, closing the doors behind them, leaving Adam and Shiloh alone.

Raising his hands to either side of her neck, he traced her jaw with his thumbs, and then traced her lips. Rubbing her nose with his, he touched her lips, moving closer and ardently pressing his lips to hers. Their lips parted, but they didn't move away from each other, each looking back at the other's eyes.

"Adam, you'll never know how much I needed this," she whispered.

"Sweetheart, I do know," he whispered back.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Shiloh and Adam saddled their horses for the ride to the Flying W. Hoss wanted to use the buggy because Annie was still learning to ride, and as they left for the waterfall, Shiloh and Adam were mounting their horses.

Johnny rushed out of the barn when he heard their horses in the Flying W yard. "Miss Shiloh, I'm glad it's you. Priss is foaling, and she's not doing well."

Both Shiloh and Adam dismounted and ran to the barn while Johnny tied their horses. "Whoa, girl," Shiloh said softly, slowly approaching from the horse's back as the mare lay on the floor of the foaling stall. "Johnny, how long as she been down?"

"She went down when she broke…about an hour ago."

"That's too long," said Shiloh, pulling off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. While she gently felt the horse's stomach, Adam pulled his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up as well, kneeling beside her. "Johnny, get some blankets out of the tack room and then go in the house and boil some water. I need a couple of buckets. Adam, we need to get that foal out."

"You know it might be too late," he said, looking worriedly at her.

"I'm not feeling any strong contractions. She's tired herself out. Do you see anything?"

"No, nothing."

Shiloh ran out of the barn to the pump and began washing her hands and arms in the cold water. This time of year, the water would have been close to freezing, but she didn't waste time testing it. When she had returned to the barn, Adam had moved behind the horse, feeling the muscles of her back.

"She's hard. She wasn't ready and gave out."

Dropping to her knees, next to Priss' hind legs, Shiloh slowly put her hand and arm inside the horse. "I've got a hoof, but it's too dry." Finding the placenta on the floor, Shiloh scooped up part of the fluid and bathed her arm and hand, then reached inside and rubbed as much of the fluid on the colt as she could. Then, she pulled. Priss groaned, but didn't push. Bringing the foal out took another fifteen minutes, and when he was finally out, Shiloh left him lying with his back hoofs still inside Priss.

Sitting back, creasing her brows, she studied the horse nervously and crawled around to Priss' head, stroking her nose, whispering in her ear. Priss opened her eyes, and sighed, then closed them. Holding her breath, Shiloh finally said quietly. "Breathe…please. Just breathe." For Priss, there would be no more breaths.

Shiloh hung her head for a moment as she rubbed Priss' neck, then slowly made her way back to the foal. Johnny was back with the hot water, and Shiloh began to clean the foal, tears falling for the foal's mother. He was breathing, but weakly

"I checked her before I went to the Ponderosa. She wasn't ready. Something made her water break too early," she said, sniffling

"Shiloh, you know it happens. Even if you had been here, you couldn't have prevented it," said Adam, trying to console her.

As she continued to bathe the colt in warm water, Adam felt the colt's jaw. Sitting back with one arm propped over his knee, he breathed out heavily, then looked back at Shiloh and watched as her face saddened. First a frown appeared, following by a quivering chin. Then the tears came again and dripped off her lashes as she squeezed her eyes shut and continued to bathe the colt.

Moving next to her, Adam took the cloth from her and pulled her away from the small animal. She curled up in his arms and wept.

While Shiloh washed up in the kitchen, Johnny stood behind her. "Miss Shiloh, I'm sorry. Everyone that's not with the herd's already left for the Christmas party over at Hank's, and I didn't want to leave her."

"Johnny, it's not your fault," she said, turning her head to look him in the eye. "Adam was right. It happens. Her muscles were still too hard, and her water broke too early. Even if Priss had survived, I don't think the colt would have. He was in there too long after she broke."

Adam came in the kitchen door, stomping the snow off his feet. "I covered them. It's cold enough that they should be alright where they are until tomorrow. Johnny, make sure some of the hands stay tomorrow to help you take care of them."

"Yessir, Mr. Cartwright."

Looking at Johnny, Shiloh asked, "Is there anything else that needs my attention?"

"No Ma'am. The herd's fine. Me and Billy took a load of hay down to the south pasture. There's snow on the ground down there. We took another load down to the horses, and they're all fine. I've been moving Sara and her colt into the barn at night. I'll tie a rope across the two back stalls and put them in the back of the barn before I leave for Hank's."

"Thank you, Johnny. I'll be home later tonight. I'll check on them then. How's Tommy doing?"

"He's not here. Hank took him home with him last night."

"I want to see Hank today, so we'll ride with you over to his house."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll move Sara and the colt in the barn now and get my horse saddled," said Johnny as he walked out the door.

"Adam, I need to change my clothes. I'll be down in a few minutes."

He gently took her arm as she walked by, looking into her eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm a little…upset," she said with moist eyes. "But I've lost horses before. I'm alright."

After they delivered Hank's Christmas present and wished the Flying W hands a Merry Christmas, Shiloh and Adam rode slowly back to the Ponderosa. "At least Sara and her colt made it," said Shiloh. "I was worried that neither colt would survive being foaled in the winter."

"Did you breed them late?"

"I didn't breed them. They did that on their own." They rode for a few minutes in silence, until Shiloh broke it. "I guess Johnny is already set on taking orders from you."

Adam pulled back on his reins, stopping his horse. Shiloh didn't wait, but coaxed Spirit to a trot, riding ahead toward the Ponderosa.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

By the time Adam rode into the yard, Shiloh had already removed Spirit's saddle and was brushing her down. Adam quietly led Sport into his stall and removed his saddle, watching as Shiloh tossed hay into Spirit's feeding trough. She walked by him without looking, leaving the barn toward the house. Adam let her go, having no idea how to begin to talk about her last remark. He knew she understood the legal ramifications of marrying. He thought she understood that they would take care of the ranch together.

Ben looked up when Adam came through the door, laying his gun belt and hat on the entry cabinet. "Shiloh went upstairs. Is everything alright?"

"She lost a horse and colt today."

Ben grunted. "She's lost horses before."

"I doubt she's lost many this way. The mare was giving birth."

"This time of year?"

Adam shrugged.

"What's bothering you?"

Adam sat down and pursed his lips. "I don't know, Pa. Maybe she's more upset about the horses than we think."

Shiloh stood in the window of her room, looking over the yard, thinking about the way it looked now compared to the way it had looked last night. Last night, the white glow of the moon shone intermittently through light, fluffy clouds that occasionally released their snowflakes, shimmering in the ghostly light. Today, the sky was gray and cold, weeping its frozen tears all over the yard. Why did she feel so down? It was more than just the mare and her colt.

She packed the last of her things in her bag and closed it, then went to the door. Opening it, she caught her breath. Adam was standing there with his hand raised in a fist ready to knock. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Adam asked, "You wanna talk about it?" Nodding, she took his hand and walked with him down the stairs and into the bunkhouse.

Sitting on the piano bench with her hands clasped in her lap, Shiloh looked at his legs and feet as he stood in front of her, wondering what they looked like under his trousers and boots. A vision invaded her thoughts of his boots next to the bed and his belted trousers and shirt hanging over the back of a chair. As she wondered what his legs looked like, her mind wandered elsewhere until she suddenly raised her hands, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips as if to erase the images in her mind.

"I have no idea where to start, Adam."

He sat next to her on the piano bench and took her hand. "I know you've given a lot of thought to the legal rights of married women, and I have an idea you've separated yourself from that somehow. You need to think how that will affect you when we get married, because whether you think you're one of those women or not, the plain truth is that you are. You'll have no legal say in the business of the Flying W when it comes to enforcing the law…contracts, disputes…anything that'll require an attorney."

"Adam, it's not that…exactly. I came home to take over for my father…to carry on the family name and business. It's just sinking in that I can't do that. What was Whitney will be Cartwright. I don't want my father's…and Mama's and Micah's work to be forgotten."

Adam put his arm around her. "Then we'll just have to make sure it's not."

"And what about the Ponderosa?" she asked, turning to him. "You're not just going to walk away from your work here, are you?"

"No. I'll have to split my time. Pa knew at some point we'd build ranches of our own. He gave all of us land. The Flying W will continue to run just fine with Hank as foreman. I can still handle the business of the Ponderosa, and between the four of us, it'll run as well as it always has." He stood up and straddled the bench, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close. "Shiloh, I'm not going to take the Flying W away from you. You can do as much as you want. We'll make the decisions together."

Shiloh leaned against him, looking up into his eyes. "I'm counting on that, Adam Cartwright."

When he kissed her, she raised her hand to his cheek and slowly moved it to the back of his head where she buried her fingers in his dark, thick curls. A deep moan escaped from him as he tightened his hold, moving his lips to her chin, to her neck, and back to the sweet softness of her mouth.

"Shiloh," he whispered as he kissed her again. "We need to set a date."

Paying little attention to his words, feeling his warm breath on her neck and his tender nibbles on her earlobe, she said dreamily, "A date?"

"Yes, a wedding date," he murmured, leaning her back on the dust cover of the piano keyboard with one arm around her shoulders. Shiloh took a quick breath when she felt his other hand slowly moving across her back to her side, to her waist, then to her hip, and just as she grasped his hand, there was a faint knock at the door.

"Adam, you in there?" came Hoss's voice from the other side of the door.

Looking back into her smoky eyes, his nostrils flared as he smiled at her. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, he brought her upright on the bench, sitting appropriately back away from her before he answered, "Come on in."

Shiloh closed her eyes, allowing the frisson to pass.

"You two 'bout ready for dinner? Hop Sing's settin' the table now," said Hoss.

Adam stood and held his hand out to Shiloh, bringing her up off the bench as she took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Are you alright, Shiloh?" asked Hoss. "You look a might flushed." Her eyes flew open wide, and she coughed when she sucked in a sudden breath. "Come on in the house. I'll get you a glass of water."

"No, Hoss. Really…I'm fine," she said, glancing back up at Adam who, based on the look in his eyes, still smoldered.

At the dinner table, Shiloh was quiet, still feeling just a bit naughty for having allowed Adam to bewitch her, and wondering where his hand might have gone if Hoss hadn't knocked on the door. The direction of the conversation around her brought her out of her thoughts.

"We were talking about setting a date for the wedding," said Adam, winking at Shiloh.

_You think that was funny, don't you?_ She narrowed her eyes at him.

Joe swallowed a bite of Hop Sing's smoked ham. "Mm mm. Hop Sing outdid himself this year."

"You know, you ought to be thinkin' about a date before Annie has to leave for school," said Hoss.

"Oh, you're right, Hoss," said Shiloh, laying her fork down on her plate. "Annie has to be here to be my Maid of Honor. That means the wedding needs to be in January," she said uneasily.

"It doesn't have to be that early. It can be as late as the first of March. My classes start the end of May, but I need to be there a little before that to get settled."

"Annie, you'll never get there. It will take you months."

"No it won't. I'm taking the Panama Route, a steamer from San Francisco to Panama City, the Panama Railroad over to Aspinwall, and another steamer from there to New York. Then I'll take a train to Philadelphia."

"March first, then?" asked Adam, looking over at Shiloh, who was staring ahead, biting her lip. Adam touched her hand and raised his eyebrows. "Shiloh?"

"All of a sudden we have a lot to do," she said quietly, then picked up her fork and finished her dinner in silence.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Hoss and Adam came down the stairs with the girl's bags and set them next to the door while the girls said goodbye to Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, thank you for inviting us to spend Christmas with you. I have to admit," Shiloh said, timidly, "I had forgotten decorating could be so much fun."

As she tiptoed into a hug, Ben said, "Shiloh, you've been coming here since you were just a little thing. You're part of the family." He looked down at her as she moved back, and touched her nose. "You remember that."

Annie stepped into his hug next. "And that goes for you, too, young lady. We've all become quite fond of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. It's nice to know I'm not alone."

"Oh, Shiloh, before you leave," started Ben. "You two will need a place to get married. I'd like you to consider the Ponderosa. You can get married right here in the house, and we'll all help get it ready."

Shiloh looked at Adam. "Well, I suppose…Adam?"

"Why don't we talk about it on the way home?" he answered.

With that, the two girls turned and smiled at Ben, then walked outside to the buggy. "Where's Joe?" asked Shiloh.

"He drew the short straw," said Hoss, chuckling.

Annie looked at him, confused. "Short straw?"

Laughing, Shiloh said, "They draw straws when there's one chore and three of them to do it."

Hoss helped Annie up into the back seat while Adam helped Shiloh into the front. Trying not to interrupt Hoss and Annie's conversation in the back seat, Adam asked quietly, "Did you have another place in mind for the wedding?"

Shiloh wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. "Adam, I hadn't really thought about where. To tell you the truth, I haven't really thought much about our wedding. We haven't been engaged that long, and I didn't…well, I thought I'd have more time."

"If you don't want to get married now, we don't have to."

"Yes, we do. I won't get married without Annie being there, and if we don't do it now, it won't be for several years. And based on what happened in the bunkhouse before dinner, I don't think we can afford to wait that long."

"What happened in the bunkhouse?"

Shiloh eyed him incredulously. "Your hand?"

"Oh, that," he teased, smiling.

When they arrived at the Flying W, Shiloh went straight to the barn to check on Sara and her colt. The others followed her in and watched as she slowly approached the mare, stroking Sara's nose and slowly making her way back to the colt. She started at the colt's head, gently laying her hand just behind his ears and moving gradually down his back until she was standing against him, her hand resting on his opposite side. Sara looked back calmly, and though the colt's eyes were big and his body stiff, he stood and tolerated her touch. She checked their feed, and then walked back to the door, pausing in front of the foaling stall where the bodies of Priss and her colt lay underneath blankets. After looking at them wistfully, her eyes veiled by mist, she slowly walked out the door, wordlessly passing Adam, Hoss and Annie.

Once in the house, she took a deep breath and turned back around. "Why don't you all make yourselves comfortable in the parlor? I'll put on some coffee."

Annie walked forward and held her hands. "Why don't you go get comfortable in the parlor, and _I'll_ put on the coffee. You and Adam need to talk about plans for the wedding. And don't worry about asking me to do anything. While I'm here, I'm going wherever you're going." Annie kissed Shiloh's cheek, and Shiloh's eyes said 'thank you' before Annie disappeared into the kitchen.

Hoss stepped forward, looking at Adam, then over at Shiloh with his hands in his pockets. "I'm just gonna go help Annie with coffee."

"Hoss, there's some cookies that Annie made. Why don't you bring some back with the coffee?" Shiloh asked, smiling.

"I'll do just that."

Shiloh and Adam stood at opposite ends of the entryway, but only for a moment. Adam walked to her, took her hand and led her into the parlor. Turning around, he took the other hand. "You're trembling. What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, she glanced into his eyes, grimaced, and looked away. "I guess I'm feeling a little overwhelmed again."

"Tell me what I can do to help."

She snorted. "When can the piano be moved?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. We need to wait for the weather to clear before we move it. And speaking of moving it, I need to measure the door. We may have to take out a window to get it in."

She dropped her forehead onto his chest. "Can I have just one thing in my life that's simple?"

"Besides planning for a wedding, what else do you have to do?"

"It's time to get supplies again. I need to update the books. I need to start looking for those timber contracts you said I could find before I default on my sales agreement for the land I purchased. I need to get some horses trained because I'll have buyers in the spring, and I need to answer those inquiries about performing that Maguire gave me. Besides all that, I have to worry about what Will's going to do when he finds out about us, I have to worry about what King has done, and I have to worry about whoever this is that's following me. If I could just get rid of those last three…."

Looking lovingly into her eyes as he put his arms around her, he said, "Why don't you concentrate on the wedding. It's time for supplies at the Ponderosa. I'll ride in with Hank and take care of the bill. I'll take care of the timber contracts, and if you need help with the books, I'll do those, too. The horses can wait. People want your horses, Sweetheart. They won't mind waiting a little longer to get one."

"But, I…"

"Shiloh, I'm not taking any of this away from you. You just need some time to breathe, and that's what I'm trying to give you. Answer the inquiries from Tom. Plan the wedding. And as far as Will, Sam and your shadow are concerned, we'll wait for them to make their move, and then we'll take care of them, too. How many of your hands are due back tonight?"

"Well, the men watching the herd tonight will be back soon, but I expect that everyone will come back eventually. The majority of my men don't have families. They don't have a home to go back to so they live full time in my bunkhouse. That's one reason Hank has a Christmas party. Daddy never really celebrated Christmas after Micah was killed, so Hank has always invited everyone over to his place. I think that's what he uses his Christmas bonus for, and I'm sure most of the men pitch in."

"Hoss and I will wait to leave tonight so I can tell some of your men to watch the house. When Hank comes back tomorrow, I want you to tell him to put three men on the house and two men on the horses around the clock." When she looked at him her eyes flashed embers. "Don't even think about arguing with me. You won't be confined. I'll ask Johnny and another hand to go with you wherever you need to go. I doubt your shadow will be willing to tangle with two men."

"How will we ever find out who he is?"

"We're not going to try unless he plays his hand...at least, not until we get back from our honeymoon."

"Get back? Where are we going?" Annie and Hoss came into the parlor with the coffee service and cookies.

"We're going to spend a month in San Francisco."

"A month?" she said, startled. "Adam, I can't be away for a month."

"Yes, you can. The whole point of this is to get you away from the ranch for a little while. We can arrange for everything to be taken care of while we're gone."

"What are we going to do in San Francisco for a month?"

Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her. "You let me worry about that. I have a few surprises for you."

Annie delivered a cup of coffee to Shiloh, and then to Adam, and both went to the sofa and sat down. "Have you two settled on where you'll have the wedding?" asked Annie, who sat down on the hearth next to Hoss after handing him a cookie to go with his coffee.

Adam looked at Shiloh. "It's up to you, but I think Pa is counting on us getting married at the Ponderosa."

Shiloh smiled warmly. "I have no intentions of disappointing your father, especially with the first of his sons getting married. The Ponderosa it is."

"Good," said Adam. "Hop Sing has some experience with wedding cakes, and Pa has some experience with reception parties. We've had weddings at the Ponderosa before. You and Annie just need to come up with flowers and decorations…and your dresses. I'll talk to the minister, and we can all let everyone know. I'm sure Sam Clemens will put an announcement in the _Enterprise _for us. And I'll make all the arrangements for San Francisco."

Shiloh sat staring into her cup of coffee. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Because you've never stopped before," said Annie. "Adam's right. You need some time off to enjoy your wedding and your honeymoon. And I'm going to make sure you enjoy the wedding, at least. I'll make arrangements to leave for San Francisco right after."

"Annie, there's no reason you can't go to San Francisco with us. We'll be taking the stage. I can make arrangements for your passage at the same time I make arrangements for us," offered Adam.

"Thank you, Adam. That way, I can concentrate on Shiloh the rest of the time I'm here," Annie said, smiling.

Hoss looked over at her hopefully. "It'd be nice if you can find some spare time before you have to leave."

Taking a quick look back at Hoss, Annie smiled sweetly.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Adam tapped on the door of the Flying W ranch house before he stuck his head in. "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen," came a voice from around the corner.

Two steps into the house he stopped and lifted his nose. He followed the unmistakable aroma of fresh baked cookies. Entering the kitchen, he came to an abrupt halt at the sight of cookies all over…on the dining table, on the work table, on the hutch, and over the wash basin. Shiloh was standing in the middle wearing an excitedly pleased look on a face with cherry cheeks dusted with flour, a bright smile and sparkling eyes that lit up the room on their own. Annie sat at the table, peacefully reading a book and sipping coffee.

"I see you've been busy," said Adam.

Looking up, Annie grinned. "I taught her how to bake cookies."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Now I just have to get her to stop baking cookies. But she looks so happy I don't have the heart to stop her."

Shiloh grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Those are plain sugar cookies, those have nuts in them, these over here are made with molasses and have raisins in them, these have cinnamon and tiny pieces of apple in them, and these," she said picking up one that was still warm and bringing it up to Adam's mouth, "have small pieces of apricot. You love apricots, don't you?"

Taking a bite of the cookie, amid a laugh, Adam turned the bite over in his mouth, raising his eyebrows, while Shiloh's eyes became big, round and puppy-like. A slow smile formed on his face. "These are good. These are really good." He cleared his throat. "But you…um…need to stop. You have enough cookies to last a couple of months."

"I'm not worried about that. Hoss will eat them."

Pulling her to him, he said, "Come 'ere," and brushed flour off her check, then kissed her. "Just save some. We can snack on them on the way to San Francisco. Now, I understand you ladies need to go into town. Hoss and I both have the rest of the day off so we thought we'd take you ourselves and have lunch with you."

"Where's Hoss?" asked Annie.

"He's just a few minutes behind me. We're taking two buggies. He said he had something to show you this afternoon."

"I need to go get cleaned up," said Shiloh, untying her apron. "Have another cookie. Coffee's on the stove," she said as she left the room.

As she was coming back down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Just before she turned the knob, Adam was behind her and grabbed her hand. "I'll answer it," he said sternly.

"Where are the men who are supposed to be watching the house?"

"I told them I would be in the house all day. There's no reason for them to worry."

He pulled her behind him and opened the door.

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for Miss Whitney."

"Who are you?" asked Adam unceremoniously.

The man handed Adam a card. "My name is Horace Smith. I represent Mr. George Hearst."

"Of the Ophir Mine?"

"Yes. I have business to discuss with Miss Whitney."

Adam twisted his mouth, studying the man. "And what business would that be?"

Shiloh tugged on the back of Adam's shirt, and he promptly reached back, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Mr. Smith puffed up. "And who are you, Sir?"

"My name's Adam Cartwright."

"And do you handle all of Miss Whitney's business?"

"The ranch is in a trust. I'm the trustee."

Smirking, Mr. Smith said, "Miss Whitney has advertised the sale of her ranch. Mr. Hearst is interested in acquiring it."

Adam turned his head, but kept a suspicious eye on Mr. Smith. Shiloh stood frozen behind him. "Just where did you see this advertisement?"

"Mr. Hearst received correspondence informing him of a private sale. It was not advertised in the newspaper."

"And who sent the letter?"

"An investment broker, Mr. Cartwright. I don't understand your scrutiny of me. Is the ranch for sale or not?"

"Why don't we step outside, and I'll explain it." Adam stepped onto the porch, and when he turned to close the door, Shiloh stood with her fists clenched beside her and her face so stormy Adam imagined the thunderclap he'd greet when he came back in would be deafening.

Shiloh had moved to the parlor, and was pacing back and forth across the room when she heard the click of the front door closing followed by footsteps on the wood floor. She didn't have to turn around to feel his presence in the room. She heard him close the parlor doors.

She straightened, the set of her back and shoulders so stiff, Adam thought she might be in physical pain. When she turned, he could tell that her teeth were clenched by the set of her jaw, and her eyes contained that unmistakable fire he knew went with her need to command her own life.

He stood calmly with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting for the barely controlled shouting to start. To his surprise, she just stood there glaring at him. When she folded her lips into a thin line and blew heavily out of her nose, Adam realized she was trying to calm herself, though he wasn't convinced she would be successful.

Hoss had walked into the house, peering into the parlor first. He recognized the battle postures there, and backed up, heading for the kitchen where he expected to find Annie staying out of the way.

"What's going on in there?" he asked.

Annie had been standing at the door of the kitchen, watching uneasily. "I'm not sure. Someone was at the door, and Adam stepped out to speak to him. Next thing I knew she was in there looking like a wet hen." She slowly stepped away from the kitchen doorway. "All we can do is wait and see how it turns out." Annie poured him a cup of coffee. "Cookie?"

"There was no reason for you to have excluded me from that conversation," Shiloh snapped.

"Shiloh, there was a stranger at your door with an even stranger tale. I wasn't about to let you walk into what might have been a ruse to get you away from the house."

"I would have had to handle it if you weren't here."

Taking a step toward her, he said softly, "But I am here, and you have only two things on your list to do. You've already answered the performance inquiries. The only thing left is the wedding."

"Is this all I have left…that I can't even handle my own business now?" she shouted, and spun around, leaving him to look at her back again.

He walked forward and grasped her shoulders, and when she tried to step out of his hands, he held her. "Not when it might get you killed," he bit back. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his hands to his sides. "It won't always be like this, Sweetheart. When Will and Sam and the other man are taken care of, you can do whatever you like, but until then," he turned her around to face him, "I'm not taking a chance with your life."

"Adam, it is not as serious as that. If someone had wanted to kill me they could've already done it. They've had plenty of chances."

Adam pulled a folded newspaper out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Do you recognize this?"

She glared up at him and grudgingly unfolded the paper. "It's Sam Clemens' article."

"That's the story of your life, Shiloh. I had no idea you were going to tell him everything…all the things you didn't want people to know. You have no more privacy."

"Your point?"

"You told Clemens about your association with Will Stewart."

Her shoulders slumped as she stepped away, staring at the newspaper. "He said the only way I would have any future privacy would be to tell the story…so there was no longer a story to tell. He said reporters would leave me alone."

"Reporters, true. But look at the top of that newspaper."

She glanced down at it. "We both knew he was going to send the article to the _Boston Herald_."

"And now Will is going to face his embarrassment where you're concerned all over again. His political peers and his constituents are all going to see it in black and white."

She froze.

"Mr. Smith, the man at the door, said that a broker received a letter that said you were interested in selling the ranch, not for the purposes of ranching, but for mining the silver. The original letter was accompanied by a sample of ore and an assay report."

She spun around toward him again. "What?" she whispered. "Who sent it?"

"He didn't know. He's going to try to find out and let me know." He took her arms, bringing her to him. "This isn't just an annoyance, Shiloh. People have been killed for a lot less." He watched her anger change to fear. "The man who's following you could easily be here to see that the ranch gets sold, one way or another."

She withered in his hands. "Alright," she said weakly, shivering at a sudden chill that coursed through her body. "I'll do whatever you say."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

When they arrived in Virginia City, Adam pulled the buggy to a stop near the International House, then sat back studying Shiloh, who had taken on a somber mood. Hoss drove his buggy carrying Annie up behind them.

"Shiloh, you're here to try on your wedding dress, but you look like you're about to attend a funeral."

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding until we find who's doing this to me."

Leaning back and putting his arm around her, he said, "This is all the more reason for us to get married."

"How do you figure?" she said, looking up at him skeptically.

"Because coming after you won't do them any good once we're married. And getting land from a Cartwright will be next to impossible. They'll know that."

"Then they might come after you," she said, sitting up, looking back at him with a troubled look on her face.

"Somehow, I doubt it."

"What happens if they kill both of us?"

Adam's nostrils flared. Turning, he touched her cheek. "Stop. I know this visit from Mr. Smith has upset you, but nothing has changed. I want you to forget about it and enjoy the day." Stepping out of the buggy, he held his hands out to her and helped her down. "Now, I'm going to walk you over to the dress shop, and then I'll go over and get the mail. I want you to wait for me if you finish with Mrs. Lewis." Turning to Annie, he said, "Make sure she waits."

Once the ladies were dropped off at the dress shop, Adam and Hoss made their way toward the post office. Adam stood sorting out all the envelopes, handing Ponderosa mail to Hoss and keeping any letters or telegrams that belonged to him or Shiloh.

"Adam, what is all that? You got more mail than Pa."

"Let's see," he said, flipping through them. "That's reservations at the Lick House, those are confirmations for tickets, and these are letters for Shiloh." He turned them over one by one.

"What about those you skipped?"

"Nothing important," answered Adam. He hurriedly changed the subject and started walking down the sidewalk with Hoss following. "I need to talk to Sam Clemens, and then to Roy."

When they arrived at the _Territorial Enterprise_, Sam was at the front, looking over the forme for a sample article that had been printed with errors. Upon seeing the Cartwrights enter, he laid the forme down and extended his hand. "Adam, Hoss, what can the _Enterprise _do for you today?"

"Sam, I need an announcement, and I'd like it placed in the _Enterprise_, the _Alta_ and the _Union_."

"And what announcement would that be?"

"Shiloh and I are getting married March first."

A surprised smile appeared on Sam's face. "Well, congratulations. But how did you manage that? The last time I spoke with Miss Whitney, she was entertaining the idea of selling the ranch."

Adam cleared his throat. "We…uh…worked it out."

"Well, I can tell you that the ladies of Virginia City will be disappointed. The singles ones all hoped they'd be the end of the Cartwright curse."

"What curse?" asked Hoss.

"The reason none of Ben Cartwright's sons have ever made it down the aisle."

"Sam, would you just run the announcement?" said Adam unamused. "The wedding and the reception will be at the Ponderosa."

"Have you found out anything about the man following Shiloh?"

"No, but I'm hoping these announcements will end his presence."

"Why would they?"

"Because whoever this is will know he's dealing with Cartwrights now."

Sam turned to take out a piece of paper and pencil. "I'm sure life will never be dull for you. That young woman could march an army into the ground. Just remember what the original Adam said about his Eve."

"What was that?"

Looking up and out the window, Sam squinted. "He said 'it is better to live outside the Garden with her than inside it without her.'"

Adam laughed as he turned toward the door and waved on his way to his next stop…the sheriff's office.

"Hey Adam, you ever heard anything like that before?" asked Hoss.

"Like what?"

Hoss swallowed. "About a curse?"

"Oh, come on, Hoss. You don't believe that, do you?"

"Well, when you think about it…" Adam furrowed his brow, and Hoss looked down, and then quickly glanced back up. "No. I reckon not. What did you wanna see Roy about?"

"That caller this morning. Not that Roy can do anything about it, but he should know if anything else comes up."

While they were talking to Roy, Annie ran through the door. "Adam, you're here! You need to come quick!"

All three men followed her out of Roy's office.

When Shiloh and Annie walked into the dress shop, no other customers were there. Mrs. Lewis took them to the back straight away for Shiloh to try on her dress. By the time she came out of the back, several women had wandered in, having seen the two arrive earlier, anxious to see Mrs. Lewis' latest wedding creation. They were all lined up in front of the door.

"It's beautiful," said Ellen Burgess, one of the last young ladies Adam had taken to a dance prior to Shiloh's performance in San Francisco. Mrs. Gables, Miss Watkins and Mrs. Hawkins were there as well, commenting.

Putting her hands together in front of her, Mrs. Gables said, "Oh, it's going to be such a lovely wedding."

"Right it is," said the Widow Hawkins. "It's about time some of those Cartwright men committed to a woman."

Annie looked curiously at Shiloh, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had turned around while Mrs. Lewis placed some pins, and didn't notice that Natalie Peterson was standing outside, peering in the window. "Now, I'll sew on a few more pearls and finish the lace work. I also ordered some nicer under things for you and a nightgown and robe."

"Nicer?" asked Shiloh.

"Lighter…lacier." Shiloh raised her eyebrows, questioning. "Prettier."

"Oh," Shiloh said modestly with wide eyes and turning several shades of red.

Mrs. Lewis held up the nightgown, and Shiloh's jaw dropped. When she shrank, unable to look her in the eye, Mrs. Lewis smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry dear. It's no secret among the married women. Now, let's get you out of this dress," she said, guiding Shiloh to the back.

When they were finished in Mrs. Lewis shop, Shiloh convinced Annie that it would be alright to wait outside in the warm sunlight, especially since they hadn't seen the sun in over a week. Here the boardwalk was raised above the street about three feet.

Mrs. Gables and Mrs. Hawkins stepped outside the shop while Miss Watkins checked on a dress Mrs. Lewis was letting out for her. The two women stood at the corner of the shop.

At first, Shiloh didn't notice Natalie standing at the opposite corner, and when Natalie turned around and spoke, she startled the girls. "I see you're getting married."

"Miss Peterson, I thought you'd be traveling back to Boston by now. Yes, I'm getting married…to Adam Cartwright."

Natalie stepped closer, taking on a fiendish look. Her eyebrows where arched into points, her lips were drawn, and she held her head so that her nose looked like it jutted out. "You know Senator Stewart won't be pleased."

Shiloh took a deep breath. "Frankly, Miss Peterson, I don't really care what the Senator's disposition is."

Leaning in to Shiloh's face, Natalie said in a threatening voice. "Leading a man on, then breaking his heart and cavorting with another man makes you nothing more than a harlot."

Before Shiloh knew what she was doing, she slapped Natalie across the face, while Mrs. Gables and Mrs. Hawkins stood, looking dumbfounded first, then angry. Annie's jaw dropped, and then her face turned stormy.

Natalie's hand went up to her cheek, but only for a moment. She reached out and pushed Shiloh backwards, sending her off the boardwalk and into the slushy street.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One**

A man ran through the batwing doors of the Bucket of Blood and yelled, "Catfight!" almost immediately clearing the saloon. A throng of men were also coming out of the Sazerac and the Silver Dollar, making a deep circle around two mud-covered women.

Shiloh had stood in the street, the back of her dress covered in muddy slush and fire in her eyes. Reaching up she grabbed the skirt of Natalie's dress, pulling her face first into the muck. Natalie stood and faced Shiloh who was standing ready, removing her cape, then clenching her fists with a look on her face akin to an angry badger, teeth bared.

The two women charged, Natalie going for hair and Shiloh going for the neck. When Shiloh punched her in the face, Natalie staggered back, feeling warm blood at the side of her mouth. Realizing she was no match for Shiloh in a fight with hands, she lowered her head and hurtled forward, taking Shiloh back down to the ground. The women grabbed at each other, rolling in the slush until Shiloh came out on top, shoving Natalie's head deeper into the sludge with her muddy hand. She scooped up a handful of muck, and just as she was about to deliver it, she suddenly felt herself being snatched up into the air. Two hands wrapped around her arms, and she struggled against them, as Hoss lifted Natalie out of the icy mire.

Sheriff Coffee stepped in the middle of the melee, and addressed Shiloh first. "What in the name of all that is good are you doin' in a fracas in the middle of the street?"

Shiloh stopped struggling and tried to shrug her arms away from whoever had pulled her off of Natalie, but he held on tightly. She looked over her shoulder to see Adam glaring down at her like an angry bull.

Clementine Hawkins stepped forward on the boardwalk. "Now, Sheriff Coffee. Miss Whitney was defendin' 'erself, that she was. Miss Peterson 'ere should be run out of town on a rail. She's good for nothin' but stirrin' up trouble." Holding her hand out toward Shiloh, she said, "Come on, love. We'll get you cleaned up over at my 'ouse."

Shiloh looked back over her shoulder at Adam with furrowed brows and pursed lips. He let her go, and she walked toward the crowd that parted to let her by. Annie picked up her cape and followed.

"Roy," started Adam, as they watched Shiloh walk away. "Mrs. Hawkins is right. Miss Peterson's only reason for being here is to stir up trouble. If you'll put her on the next stage out, I'll pay for the ticket."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Now, Miss Peterson, I'm gonna escort you to your hotel. You're gonna get cleaned up, get packed and whether you're ready or not, you'll be on the noon stage."

"But Sheriff…"

Roy took her arm. "No buts. Virginia City's seen about enough of you to last at least until I retire. And that won't be anytime soon. Now let's go."

"Adam, please let me explain!" she shouted as Roy pulled her down the street.

Adam smiled and tipped his hat. "Goodbye, Natalie." He took his bandana out of his pocket and wiped his hands, then offered it to Hoss.

"What d'you think that was about?" asked Hoss.

"We're about to find out. Come on," answered Adam, walking toward Mrs. Hawkins' house.

By the time they arrived, Shiloh had already been stripped down and shuffled up the stairs. Annie was collecting her clothes. "I'll take her things over to the laundry. We have to pick up laundry today anyway, so she'll have a clean dress to wear."

"Come on then," said Hoss. "Well take the buggy so we don't have to carry the clean laundry back through the streets."

Mrs. Hawkins came down the stairs and made sure Adam was comfortable waiting while Shiloh bathed. "Poor child. Chilled to the bone, she is. I was just goin' to put on a pot for tea. Would you like some tea, Adam?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins. Tea would be nice."

By the time Annie and Hoss returned with the laundry, Shiloh was ready for her dress. When she and Annie came down the stairs, Shiloh looked as if nothing had happened. "Mrs. Hawkins, thank you so much for letting me clean up here."

"You're quite welcome, love. I wouldn't want that woman anywhere near this place with your nuptials coming up. When are they?" she asked, smiling up at Shiloh while batting her eyelashes.

Shiloh smiled, knowing how Ben avoided Clementine Hawkins, but under the circumstances, she felt she had no choice but to personally invite her to the wedding. "It will be at the Ponderosa on March first. We'd be delighted if you could come."

Adam's face instantly went from a slight smile to blank, knowing that somehow his father would find a way to blame him for Mrs. Hawkins' presence at the wedding.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Standing outside Mrs. Hawkins house, the four looked up into the bright sunlight, wary of the clouds forming back over the mountains. "One nice day in all this bad weather and Natalie has to try and ruin it," said Shiloh.

"Try?" said Adam, over-enunciating the word.

Stepping into him and reaching down for his fingers, she looked up into his eyes. "This doesn't have to ruin the whole day, does it?"

"That depends on what happened."

"You heard Mrs. Hawkins. Natalie started it."

Adam took her hand and wrapped it over his arm as he walked her down the boardwalk with Annie and Hoss following. "You know better than to let her talk you into a rage."

"She didn't _talk_ me into a rage," snapped Shiloh.

"She pushed Shiloh backwards off the sidewalk, Adam," said Annie defensively.

Their walk was interrupted by a man, apparently drunk, who stepped in front of them with a friend, also drunk, as they passed a saloon. The man quickly removed his hat, elbowing his partner in the stomach to do the same. "M…Miss Whit…Whitney, I would be h…honored to buy you a drink."

"Clyde, go back in the saloon," said Adam. Clyde wasn't a typical old, pot-bellied sot. He was as tall as Adam, perhaps a little younger and lean. He was capable of an honest day's work. But when he was paid his wages, it was a good bet he'd be drinking them at one of Virginia City's many saloons at his earliest convenience.

"Look Cartwright, you might a missed it, but your girl here is quite a little f…f…fighter. She's the k…kind of girl we need in here. She can s…sing some, too."

Turning to Shiloh, Adam gently removed her hand from his arm. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, smiling. He grabbed Clyde by his shirt and dragged him through the batwing doors of the saloon.

Shiloh took a step forward to look over the doors, but Hoss took her arm. "Shiloh, you best be standin' back here with me and Annie."

It wasn't long before they heard a smack, and a rumble like someone falling to the wooden floor. That was followed by another smack that preceded a body flying through the batwings and into the street. Clyde's friend had pressed himself as flat against the wall as he could get with his hands raised at his sides, cringing when Adam looked at him.

Brushing off his sleeve and adjusting his hat, Adam offered his arm to Shiloh again, and the foursome made their way on down the boardwalk toward the International House. Clyde's friend waited until they were well away before he ran out to help Clyde back into the saloon.

After they were seated at a table in the restaurant, and their drinks were served, Adam broached the subject of the fight. "You want to tell me the whole story?"

Shiloh sat back in her chair, looked at Annie, then back at Adam. "You know better than to let someone talk you into a rage."

"Uh uh. Not this time. You don't get to use my own words against me. Men fight all the time. There are certain expectations of a lady, and one of those is not to involve herself in a catfight."

She snorted. "While that may be the expectation that a male dominated society has placed on women…" she cut her eyes to his and raised an eyebrow, making sure he got her point, then took a deep breath before she finished, "I was already muddy, and Natalie had that coming."

Annie sat back and crossed her arms, looking at Adam, daring him to argue that point. Hoss looked away and smiled, knowing that Adam had been backed into a proverbial corner.

There was a quiet stalemate at the table until Shiloh eased the tension. "Adam, there's no one in Virginia City who would ever inspire me to roll in the mud, except for Natalie, and she's leaving." Covering his hand with hers, she said, "I would never initiate a fight, even over scandalous words, but if I'm attacked, I will defend myself."

Adam raised his chin and an eyebrow, considering her for a moment, then waited while the waiter delivered their lunch. Just as the waiter left, Mr. Hennessy, a banker, and his wife stopped by their table. "My apologies for disturbing your luncheon, but my wife insisted on speaking to Miss Whitney."

When Mrs. Hennessy stepped forward, Adam and Hoss stood. "Please gentlemen, don't get up. What I have to say will only take a moment." Adam glared at Shiloh who nervously smiled, bracing herself for the utter disdain that Mrs. Hennessy would surely heap upon her. "Miss Whitney, I spoke to Mrs. Gables earlier regarding the incident in front of the dress shop. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you had to be dragged into the mud, literally, by that awful, haughty woman from Boston. We all agree she had a lesson coming to her, and you delivered it well. We're all very happy that Sheriff Coffee is sending her back to Boston, and may they all just stay on their side of the country."

Annie raised her hand to cover her smile, while Hoss suddenly looked out the window because Adam and Shiloh were looking at each other dumbfounded. Shiloh turned to Mrs. Hennessy, wearing that same stunned look, but managed a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Hennessy, for that vote of confidence."

When the Hennessys left, Adam and Shiloh were both searching their minds, trying to figure out how a woman of Mrs. Hennessy's stature in Virginia City could possibly compliment Shiloh for what amounted to a brawl in the street. Shiloh settled into a proud smile while Adam looked at her from under his brow. "Don't let that go to your head. It's one thing to defend yourself. It's another thing to sit on top of another woman and force feed her mud pies."

"I didn't do that."

"No, but you were about to."

Annie and Hoss couldn't contain themselves any longer and burst out laughing. "Would you listen to yourselves? Shiloh just got complimented by one of the 'high and mighty' and you're still upset with her," said Annie.

"Yeah, Adam. The whole thing turned out pretty funny if you ask me," said Hoss.

Adam turned his glare to Hoss.

Shiloh placed her napkin on her lap and picked up her fork, glancing up at Adam with a salacious smile that caused him to swallow hard, his muscles tightening to quell a typically male reaction to a beautiful woman looking lustily at him. He opened his mouth slightly and crooked his jaw, filing away the same look he had used with her more than once. He'd finish this discussion with her later when they were alone.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Hoss had promised Annie a view of another example of the Ponderosa's stunning beauty, so the two couples went their separate ways out of Virginia City. While Adam drove Shiloh home, he picked up the conversation he had dropped at lunch.

"Shiloh, before you and Natalie came to blows, did you think about what that would do to your reputation as Isabella?"

Shiloh sat back and smiled at him. "Didn't you read Sam's article?"

Puzzled, Adam answered, "You know I read it."

"So what does the context of that article tell you?"

"I know you told Sam everything, and I know what Sam told you, but what does your privacy have to do with your reputation?"

"Adam, I'm tired of being either Isabella or Shiloh. I am not two people. There's nothing wrong with me defending myself against a bully, even if she's a verbal bully. What was I supposed to do…stand there covered in mud and tell her 'thank you' because an operatic singer wouldn't do anything to defend herself? I'm not gonna do that."

Adam looked ahead in thought. _I am not two people_. Smiling, he asked, "Does that mean you won't be performing when you're not performing?" She looked at him quizzically. "You become Isabella in social situations. Your smile, your laugh, the way you move…it's all Isabella."

"So you could never possibly believe that Shiloh could set people at ease? Adam, don't you act differently among acquaintances or total strangers than you do your close friends?"

"I suppose I do. Maybe a little more polite, a little more formal."

"There you have it. When I'm speaking with people I barely know, I don't start spewing the technical aspects of singing or writing. I talk about the ranch, about cattle, about whatever is happening in Virginia City at the time." She turned to him. "You've heard me talk about my music. You've seen me at rehearsals. Is it really that different from when I talk to you or Hank about work at the ranch?"

He sat quietly comparing the two in his head. She was right. She was just as driven at her ranch as she was on a stage. The real difference was in the way she dressed, and the way she spoke to the two disparately different audiences. In social situations, he had seen her act elegantly, but he had never been privy to one of her conversations. Could it be that the woman who looked and moved like Isabella was actually Shiloh talking about cattle and horses?

Adam was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a tree in the road, lying just around the bend of a curve. The horses almost rode right into it, but pulling back on the reins, he said "Whoa," in a calm voice, hoping to prevent the horses from spooking. When he got them under control, he looked at the tree, and then took Shiloh's hand. "Come on. You're an easy target out here."

She didn't argue, and jumped down from the buggy, following him to a stand of trees along the side of the road. He looked down at the bottom of the tree that had fallen, and seeing that it had been cut with an ax, he pulled out his gun and squatted, looking around.

He saw movement to his left, but before he could adjust, gunfire rang out from his right. For a few minutes, shots were exchanged between the two separate parties, and soon the gunmen to his left abandoned their perch and made for their horses. More gunfire came from the right until the horsemen were out of sight. Then Adam and Shiloh heard another horse heading away from them.

Shiloh came from behind the tree to stand next to Adam. "What is going on?" she said, exasperated.

Adam stood with his mouth open for a moment looking first in one direction, then in the other. "Come on. We'll go around to the Ponderosa, and then to the Flying W. I'll send some men back to move this tree."

"Adam…"

"We'll talk about it when we get to the house," he said, hurrying her into the buggy. "I'm not taking any chances that those men will circle back."

Hoss coaxed the horses over a snow-slick rise, craned his neck to see beyond the horses, and then tied the reins to the buggy. "We're here," he said as he walked around the buggy to help Annie down. "Watch your step. The snow can be mighty slippery, 'specially after it's been melted in the sun and froze back up again." Helping her up the hill and then over the rise to boulders, he spread a blanket he brought with them and motioned for her to take a seat, sitting down next to her. "Now look down there between the trees. You see?"

Annie looked and couldn't believe her eyes. Up on this mountain in all this snow, she was looking down on a small, green oasis inhabited by deer in the midst of all the white.

"You see all that steam? That's a hot spring down there, and all the animals come here to get warm and find forage." He looked over at the smile on her face as she watched the deer come and go, and then looked down at his hands. "Annie, I sure am gonna miss you when you go off to school."

"Hoss, look at me, please."

When Hoss raised his head, she looked into eyes that were as blue and open as the sky, and seeing a heart there to match, she said softly, "I'm gonna miss you, too, Hoss."

Slowly leaning close, Hoss kissed her tenderly. She smiled sweetly at him and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. He moved his arm around her shoulders, and the two sat, enjoying the warmth of their own little oasis.

Adam pulled the buggy in front of the barn and helped Shiloh down. "Would you like some coffee, Adam?" she asked as they walked to the house.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, smiling, and opened the front door, stepping back for her to walk into the house.

While Adam waited at the table, Shiloh put on the coffee pot, and then placed a plate of cookies in front of him. She turned back toward the stove, but Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her down into his lap. "We're going to talk about that look you gave me at the restaurant this afternoon."

"What look?" Adam gave her the same lecherous smile. "Oh, that one."

"You can't look at me that way, and then complain about my hands…or the way I kiss you."

"Adam Cartwright, don't you think for one minute that…"

He ended her objection with a kiss that made her toes curl. Taking a long, contented breath, he looked into her eyes and said softly, "I can't wait to start our life together; to fall asleep at night holding you; to wake up every morning next to you."

"We started our lives together over twenty years ago. You've always been coming to my rescue. I was just too young or too angry or too ambitious to see it."

"We weren't in love then."

She raised her hand to his face, tracing his eyebrow, then his ear. "But I always knew that if I needed you, you'd be here. Even when I was angry with you, I knew. I've never thanked you for taking care of me, even when I was pushing you away." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both held on in a tight, comforting hug.

Kissing her one more time, Adam lifted her back to her feet. She retrieved the coffee from the stove and poured both cups. "What do you think about the tree?" she asked.

"It's a good bet that the men to the left of us were the ones that felled that tree. I think they're behind the silver, but this whole game of selling the ranch…it feels like there's someone behind it who's got connections to people much bigger than men who would have associated themselves with Sam King."

"What about the one to the right?"

"One? What makes you think it was one?"

"Only one horse rode away from the right."

Adam twisted his mouth while he thought. He knew it was one man. He hadn't anticipated her knowing that as well.

"It was the same man who's been following me."

"Why do you say that?"

She studied his eyes. "Adam, he's been watching me for a long time. He's not here to hurt me. You know that." She held his eyes. "Will you do something for me?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "What?"

"Will you include me in your thoughts while you sort through these things? I don't need or want to be kept in the dark. I know you want to protect me, but I don't need to be protected that way. I need to be a part of that." He frowned. "Adam, did you ever consider that we might be able to figure things out quicker working together?"

Winking, he took a bite of a cookie.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four **

Winter on the Ponderosa was usually unbearably slow and boring. This winter was an exception to the norm, but not because of a Cartwright problem. Well, perhaps it was a Cartwright problem. After all, the Whitney Ranch was Adam's responsibility, and the last remaining Whitney was Adam's fiancé.

The end of February turned out to be a challenge for everyone in the Sierra. The snow had come unusually early this winter, and it appeared that it would hold on to what remained of its season with a vengeance. There was as much fresh snow on the ground now as there had been at the changing of the year.

Hoss stood at the bottom of the stairs deciding whether to interrupt Adam, who was sitting on the coffee table staring into the fire. It was easy to understand Adam's pensiveness with the wedding only a week away. Walking into the sitting area, Hoss sat on the table next to him, joining in his contemplation of the flames.

Adam sat with his elbows on his knees, and his clasped hands propped on his chin. Without moving his hands, he turned his head slightly. "Something on your mind?"

"Aw, Adam, it ain't nothin' like what you got on your mind."

"Oh, I don't know. I'll bet it's in the same neighborhood." He sat up, putting a hand on his thigh and turned to Hoss. "She'll be leaving in a week, Hoss. You should tell her how you feel."

"I done told her how I feel. It's just that she's gonna be away for four years."

"Did you ask her to stay? I'm sure Paul Martin would be happy to have her help."

"I cain't do that. She's worked too hard for this. I don't want her to give it up. I just hope she wants to come back when she's done." Hoss faced his brother. "Adam, did you have a girl in Boston you didn't wanna leave behind when you came home?"

Adam smiled. "There were some special girls, but none that made me want to stay, and none that wanted to come out here."

"What if she meets someone…special?"

"What if you meet someone while she's gone?" Hoss looked down, and Adam bent his head, looking up to see Hoss' eyes. "What you need to do is make sure she doesn't forget you. Write to her. Send her something for her birthday. And if she has a break at Christmas, maybe you should go see her. Then again, she may not be gone four years. She already knows a good bit. She may be able to graduate early."

"Yeah. I never thought about that," said Hoss, his face brightening. "What about you? You nervous?"

"No," Adam answered, pushing his bottom lip up and shaking his head. "As a matter of fact, I think it will be a relief."

"How you figure?"

"Well, first because we'll be away for a month. I'm counting on the problems she's having staying here. And once we get back I'll be there, so it won't be as likely that someone will try something."

"Why ain't you over there now instead of sittin' here starin' at the fire?"

Standing, Adam walked around the table, heading toward the kitchen. "Because Shiloh and Annie are packing. Annie's packing is easy, but Shiloh's only going away for a month, so I'm sure she's got clothes scattered all over the house trying to decide what she's taking to San Francisco. Come on. Let's get some coffee."

Shiloh and Annie sat on the lid of a trunk trying to get it closed enough that Annie could close the latch. "I had no idea I had bought that many more clothes," complained Annie.

"I have another trunk you can take," said Shiloh.

"You have no idea if you'll need that trunk in the next four years."

"Hand me those two bags. Maybe a little extra weight will do it."

"Finally! Latched! I'll have to take all this with us to town tomorrow and get it shipped. Now, have you decided what you're taking to San Francisco?"

"My trunk is already packed. I only have a bag left to pack to get me to San Francisco."

"Does that mean everything's done?"

"Almost. I need to speak with Hank and Johnny about ranch business, and Mr. Cartwright is taking care of payroll while we're gone, so I need to give him the books. Other than that, all we need to do is pick up the dresses. Mrs. Hennessy said she'll arrange to have the Ponderosa decorated, and Hop Sing is taking care of all the food." She took Annie's hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need to hire a cook." Spinning around, she looked at Annie suddenly panicked. "How am I going to find a cook before the wedding?"

"Wait," said Annie, taking Shiloh by the arms. "You don't have to find a cook before the wedding. You just need to find a cook before you get back from San Francisco. You can interview people there."

"What if they don't work out?"

"You can buy them a ticket back to San Francisco. Relax. Come on. We'll try some bread again. Just don't drop the flour."

As Annie gathered ingredients, Shiloh lit the stove. "Annie, you've been spending some time with Hoss. Has he asked you to stay?"

Annie put the wheat flour, the cleaned brewer's yeast, salt, water and eggs between two wooden bowls. "He won't ask me to stay. He knows how much this means to me." She looked quickly at Shiloh, pointing to the bowl, and the two starting making dough.

"Are you planning to come back?"

"That depends on Hoss. If he wants me to come back after four years, I'll come back. But he might find someone else by then."

Shiloh leaned into her and smiled. "No…he won't. He'll wait."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because when Hoss spends as much time with someone as he's spent with you…well, you have a place in his heart. He's probably the most gentle, most loyal person I know. In a way, even more so than Adam. I think Hoss is more open when he decides to share that part of him. If he said he'll wait, he'll wait."

"Alright now stir an egg and mix it in."

"What will an egg do?"

"It'll take the bitterness out of the yeast, and make the bread lighter."

"Does Hoss know? Did you tell him?"

"Well, not in so many words, but yes, I think he knows."

A gleam appeared in Shiloh's eyes. "So…did he kiss you?"

Annie smirked at her. "I'm not going to kiss and tell!"

"Ah, so he _did_ kiss you," said Shiloh, laughing.

Annie harrumphed. "Just…just knead your dough."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Adam sat on the side of the bed, looking at the portrait in his hand. He knew he could sit all day and imagine what it must have been like, living in Boston, engaged to a man of the sea. He'd imagined it before. But it was only his imagination. His father never talked about his mother much; a tidbit here and there, a relevant memory, a story about a keepsake. He could have known his mother if his father had been able to share her. It would have been nice to know…really know…that his mother would have liked his choice of a wife.

Pulling out a box from the bottom drawer of his night table, he started moving his keepsakes from the drawer to a box sitting at his side. He stopped at the container that had belonged to his father, a remnant of a prior life. He wondered if his pa missed that life.

Funny how you reminisce about things you had forgotten when you pack or unpack.

Adam took a deep breath then began to load the box in earnest. He had to get to the Flying W, get everything of his unloaded and all of Shiloh and Annie's things loaded in plenty of time to get back for supper. There was still work to be done before tomorrow arrived; tomorrow, when life would change forever…for both of them.

Was he doing right by Shiloh? He had a hand in every aspect of her life beginning with Micah's death. He had sent her away from school into a misunderstanding that made her withdraw from children her own age. And of all the colleges for women he could have picked, he sent her to the one school where the Headmistress championed the legal advancement and moral eye-opening of women. He had affected the direction of her life. Even before she returned home, he was still making decisions that led her down a specific path and not necessarily one of her own choosing. But she loved him. He had no doubt that she loved him. He hoped that would be enough for her. Picking up the box and the clothes he had laid out on the bed, he walked to the door of his bedroom, and stopping and looking back, he thought, _I won't be sleeping in this room again. _ The changes had already begun.

"What's all this?" asked Ben of his oldest son, coming down the stairs with his arms full.

"I'm taking this over to the Flying W." Ben took a deep breath, and looked away. Slowing down at the bottom of the stairs, Adam paused when he looked at his father, then put the boxes he had been carrying on the coffee table. "Pa?"

Ben smiled. "It's a bit strange seeing you move out…on your own."

"We won't be that far away. And if she likes what I have for her, we'll be back on the Ponderosa in another year." Ben looked back with a furrowed brow. "I've drawn plans for a new house. I'm going to build it on the property you gave me."

"Why wouldn't she like it?"

"Well, it might be hard for her to leave her house. It's the only home she remembers."

"That's true, Adam, but that house carries some bad memories for her. I'm not sure she remembers much of her mother, and after she died, there wasn't much laughter. It's hard for a little girl without her mother."

"Micah made sure she laughed."

"Yes, but then Micah died. And we both know the way he died was hard for her to deal with. Then she came home again because Amos died."

"We'll see. I'm taking the plans with us to San Francisco. I'll show them to her there," he said, bending to pick up the boxes.

"Shiloh? Hello?"

"Adam, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm coming upstairs."

"Annie, help me get the dress in the box. He can't see it." Adam knocked at the bedroom door. "One second."

"Hurry, I'm about to drop this."

Opening the door, Shiloh asked, "What's _this_?"

"Mostly clothes, but some other things…pictures, keepsakes. I thought I'd bring some things over so I'll have what I need for few days when we get back from San Francisco. Then we'll have time to find places for the rest."

The corners of Shiloh's mouth turned up as she watched him put the box on the bed, then hang his shirts and trousers in the closet. Looking into the box, she picked up a portrait of his mother and looked around the room. "What side of the bed do you want?" she asked, blushing.

Adam turned and smiled. "This side. That way if someone comes through the door, they have to get through me before they can get to you."

With a timid smile, she took a deep breath, placing the picture on the bed table. "Is this alright here?"

Still smiling, he answered. "Mm hm."

"You can put the bottles on my dressing table for now." Taking a small package out of the box on the bed, she asked. "What's this?"

"That belonged to Pa. He used it at sea and gave it to me after we were settled here." He slid a spyglass out of its container. "I made a stand for it, but I didn't have a place in my room to put it out."

"Why don't we find a place in the study or the parlor?"

Adam carefully laid the spyglass on the bed, and taking Shiloh's hand, he pulled her to him. "That would be perfect," he said as he bent to kiss her.

Annie walked into the room, clearing her throat. "I took my bag out to the wagon, and I brought up more clothes."

"Thank you, Annie," said Adam. "I'll leave the rest of it stacked downstairs, and there's some food Hop Sing sent…just enough for tomorrow evening and then breakfast before we leave for Virginia City."

They walked down the stairs together, Adam carrying the box that held Shiloh's wedding dress. All of them were staying the night at the Ponderosa so that Shiloh could relax before she dressed for the wedding.

While Adam brought in the rest of his belongings from the wagon, Shiloh and Annie carried the food Hop Sing sent into the kitchen and put it away in the icebox. "Food for tomorrow evening?" said Annie. "Somehow I don't think either of you are going to be hungry." Shiloh's jaw dropped, and Annie stepped forward to hug her. "It just wouldn't be complete without a little teasing, now would it?" she said as the girls stood in a warm embrace.

"I'm so happy you're here, Annie. I'd be all alone without you."

Adam stood in the kitchen door, watching the two women; glad that Shiloh had Annie to help keep her calm during what he knew could have been utter chaos. "Alright. My things are inside," said Adam as he walked into the kitchen. "I put the box at the front door on the wagon, and your bag, Shiloh, from the bedroom. What else is going to the Ponderosa?"

"Just the ledgers. I'll get them."

It was almost suppertime when Annie and Shiloh walked into the Ponderosa house. Tom Maguire had offered to bring chairs for the wedding guests in addition to providing the musicians. Ben had gotten some of his men to unload the chairs and stack them in the bunkhouse, and he and Tom had decided that the musicians would sit in the far corner of the dining room. For the wedding, the dining table would be turned and pushed back toward the window, and the aisle would go from the bottom of the stairs to the dining room where the minister would be standing in front of the table flanked by candelabras on loan from the church.

Adam came in carrying the boxes. "You girls will be upstairs tomorrow," he said. "I'll be staying in the bedroom down here. I don't know which is which so I'll just put these in one of your rooms."

"Adam, we'll be staying in the same room tonight. It doesn't matter which one," said Shiloh. Smiling, Adam headed up the stairs.

"Well, Isabella, it looks like things are coming together for your big day," said Tom as Ben walked him toward the door.

"I'm glad you think so, Tom, because I have no idea. Everyone else has made most of the plans for me."

He took her hand and bowed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

While Tom and his men were driving away, Hoss drove up in another wagon. "Hey, Pa. This is the last of the supplies that Hop Sing needed."

"Well, let's get 'em in there. He's already starting to fuss."

Walking back inside, Ben put his arm around both girls and walked them into the sitting area. "Shiloh, you are to do absolutely nothing except enjoy yourself. Is that understood?"

"Aye, Captain," she said, saluting. Ben raised his eyebrows. "Adam showed me your spyglass."

"Oh, I thought he'd packed that away and forgotten about it."

"I can assure you, he did not forget about it. He brought it over to the Flying W today with his picture of his mother." Ben looked up and smiled, watching Adam trot down the stairs.

"Pa, Mrs. Hennessy stopped by earlier to look around. She said she'd be here early with help to decorate tomorrow morning and asked that the chairs be put out."

"We'll rearrange the furniture after supper tonight then," said Ben. "Hoss just got back from town. All we need now is Joe."

The front door opened and Joe came in carrying the girl's bags. "Hoss and I unhitched the wagons and turned the horses out. What room do these go in?"

"The room at the end of the hall," answered Adam. "And come straight back, it's time for supper."

As Shiloh watched the activity in the house, she slumped and let her mouth fall open. "How did I miss all this?"

Putting his arm around her and walking her into the dining room, Adam explained, "The last woman I saw get married had run herself into a frenzy getting her wedding planned, and by the time the wedding day arrived, she was in tears, her eyes were swollen, and it took a lot of convincing to get her to come out of her room for the ceremony."

When everyone was seated, Ben said grace. Afterwards, he covered Annie's hand with his. "You have quite a journey ahead of you. Do you have all your tickets?"

"Yes sir. Adam arranged for all of my transfers and picked up the tickets. I've already shipped everything except what I'll need for travel."

Looking at Adam and Shiloh, he said, "You two make sure she gets on her ship safely."

"Once the steamer docks from Sacramento, we'll be able to walk her straight to her ship to Panama," said Adam.

"Oh, Mr. Cartwright, I brought the Flying W ledgers with me, and I let Mr. Sawyer at the bank know you're taking care of payroll while we're gone," said Shiloh.

"Good," he said, patting her hand. "Joseph, what did you find out down in the south pasture. Shorty said it was real muddy down there, and they were having to pull cattle out of the muck."

"It's as bad as he says, Pa. We've got too many cattle down there, and they're tearing up the pasture. We need to move 'em up, even if we have to haul more hay to feed 'em."

"You and Hoss take care of that after we see the stagecoach off Monday."

Shiloh sat quietly during the rest of dinner while everyone talked about plans for the next day, making only an occasional comment or asking a short question. "Flowers? Where is Mrs. Hennessy going to find flowers this time of year?"

"Sweetheart, I have no idea, but you are not to worry about it. It's being taken care of," said Adam. She smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"Does Hop Sing have everything he needs?" asked Adam.

"I just took the last load to the kitchen before supper," said Hoss. "You oughta see it. There's all those fancy little things you eat with your fingers all over the place in there."

Everyone laughed except Shiloh. "Hop Sing is cooking alone? Shouldn't he have some help?"

"Don't worry, Shiloh," said Annie. "I'm going to help him this evening and tomorrow during the reception."

She inhaled. "Well, I wouldn't do him any good anyway."

Adam leaned over to her as the discussion at the table continued. "Nervous?" All he got out of her was a slight smile.

After dinner, she disappeared into the bunkhouse while the men rearranged furniture to make room for the chairs, and soon, Beethoven serenaded them as they worked. Adam excused himself and took a glass of brandy into the bunkhouse. He leaned on the piano, sipping his brandy, and patiently listened and watched Shiloh play. She smiled up at him as she played, and he remarked, "Beethoven again."

"Yes, _Pathétique_…second movement."

When she had finished the piece, Adam silently asked for her hand and brought her up off the piano bench. Raising his hands to her face, he kissed her tenderly, and then leaned back against the piano, holding her to him. "You didn't answer me at the dinner table." She glanced up at his eyes and then looked at her hands resting on his chest. "As a matter of fact, you haven't said more than two sentences all evening. Are you nervous?"

"Four, but who's counting. Oh, that's right, you are," she said, teasing. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm not sure nervous is the right word."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No. Are you nervous?"

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "I'm not sure nervous is the right word."

She shifted in his arms so she could lean into him. "Why is it that we always repeat each other's words?" Raising her hand, she gently touched the cleft of his chin with a finger. "Does nervously excited make sense?"

Adam thought for a moment, pushing his bottom lip up. "I think that might be the right description."

"It's almost like going to a country where you've never been, and you have no idea what to expect."

"It's not that different, is it?"

"Well, I'm used to making all the decisions." Adam cocked his head and pursed his lips. "Alright, not all of the decisions. I'm used to getting up when I want…but usually at the crack of dawn…and going to bed very late after I play myself to sleep…though lately, I haven't been able to do that either. I'm used to eating whenever I'm hungry instead of set times." She cut her eyes up to his. "And I'm used to waking up…alone."

"Unfamiliar territory."

"What if I look terrible in the morning?" she giggled, then became serious again. "It's a whole different…life."

"It is, isn't it?"

Hoss rushed through the door. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were…I mean I didn't hear the piano, so…" He grimaced. "Pa sent me in here to get the chairs."

Adam laughed. "It's alright, Hoss. Get the chairs. They're over there." Straightening, he took Shiloh's hand and raised it to his lips. "You go on back inside. I'll help Hoss with the chairs."

Shiloh sat on the stairs with her elbow propped on her leg and her chin in her hand, watching while the men set up the chairs in straight rows with a space wide enough for her to walk from the stairs to the dining room. The room had been neatly transformed into the place where her life would change, forever entwined with his.

She stood up. "Gentlemen, I think I'm going to go on to bed."

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Adam.

Standing on the second step with Adam standing in front of her, she caressed his face with her hand. "I'm fine. I just feel useless. No one's letting me do anything. Anyway, the sooner I fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will be here, and then I'll be busy all morning. Do you know where Annie is?"

"She's in the kitchen helping Hop sing."

"Would you tell her I've gone up to bed? But make sure she knows I'm alright."

Adam raised his hands to her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers, lingering there. "I'll see you tomorrow at one o'clock sharp," he whispered and kissed her again…and again. "Sleep well, my love."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

When Shiloh woke, she lay still for a while, reflecting on the last few days of being a single woman. If only she had a crystal ball to know that this was what she was supposed to do. She turned expecting to see Annie next to her, but Annie was nowhere to be seen.

Rising from the bed, she tied her robe around her and walked to the window, looking down into the yard. She must have lain awake in the bed for a good half hour because the yard was in full light, though a ghostly gray light, the only illumination allowed by the snow clouds above.

She snorted. It was going to snow on her wedding day, so there would be no one drifting outside during the reception. There would be a mob in the house.

She jumped when Annie pushed open the door of the bedroom, holding a tray with two breakfast plates. Hurrying into the room, she placed the tray on a table, and then went back to the door where Hop Sing was waiting with the coffee service. "You must've slept well. I don't think you moved all night," said Annie. "Hop Sing is preparing a hot bath for you after we have breakfast. Oh, there's a note on the tray for you."

Shiloh snatched up the note and opened it.

_In a few hours, I will have everything a man could possibly want in life. Thank you for the most wonderful gift I could ever receive…you._

_My love always, Adam_

She wiped a tear from her eye. "And to think I was starting to question if this is what I'm supposed to do."

Annie smiled. "Sit down and eat your breakfast. We still have to wash your hair and get it dried, and by then it will be time to get you into your dress."

"Why is it when I rarely eat much for breakfast, I'm ravenous this morning?" She picked up a piece of bacon.

"You're nervous."

"No, not really."

"Yes, you are. In Boston you always ate like a pig just before a performance."

Shiloh looked up austerely. "This isn't a performance. This is…" She sat back, looking a little lost. "Frightening. Not because of Adam, but…everything changes today." She sat back up and sipped her coffee. "Do you remember when Lucy and Susan came for dinner at the college? I always thought after those talks that I wouldn't have the time or inclination to get married. But having time means something entirely different now."

"Why?"

"Because all the time in the world doesn't mean much when you do everything alone…when you don't have someone to share it with."

Annie straightened. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. You were always alright alone."

"You know, the time I've had without a piano forced me to think about being alone. I used to sit on the hearth and stare at the space where Mama's piano sat. Then you start hearing all the creaks and bumps in the house, and if you talk to yourself, your voice sort of echoes back at you. Nights without a piano were very long, especially in that big house. What about you? Had you ever thought about marriage?"

"I always wanted to get married at some point, but never until after I graduated from medical school. Shiloh, Lucy and Susan never excluded marriage when working for women's rights. The fight isn't against men, per se. It's against men making rules for women when they have no idea what it's like to be a woman. I really don't think you have that problem with Adam. He respects your intelligence. He's told you he's proud of you."

"I know he's not like that. But I have to admit that when I first came home, I didn't really give him a chance to be any different. I think that's what scared me most about Will. He always told me that I would have everything I wanted; that he would give it to me which implied that I couldn't earn it for myself."

"Stop right now. We are not going to talk about Will Stewart on the day you're marrying Adam. Now, finish your breakfast. We still have to wash and dry your hair."

Adam walked into the dining room from the kitchen and stutter-stepped before he came to a complete stop. Mrs. Hennessy was standing in front of him, directing a handful of women who were decorating everything…the banister of the stairs, the chairs on the ends of each row, the mantel and hearth, the entryway cabinet and the candelabras. Moments before, she had delivered a nosegay made of white roses from her greenhouse to the kitchen to be kept in the icebox and given to Shiloh just before she came down the stairs. Incense cedar and white manzanita with its deep red branches were the base for a myriad of wildflowers native to the Sierra in all the decorations and included purple rock fringe, blue meadow lupines, white larkspur, and mariposa lilies.

Ben came in behind Adam and stopped beside him, a slow smile taking over his face. "Mrs. Hennessy, how did you manage to find flowers?"

"The roses came from my greenhouse, but everything else is wildflowers we brought up from the foothills."

"You've done a remarkable job," said Ben, taking her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Cartwright. After all, Miss Whitney has done Virginia City quite a favor."

"I'd hardly call running Miss Peterson out of town a favor worthy of this," said Adam.

Mrs. Hennessy chuckled. "Well, though many of us didn't care for Miss Peterson, I'm really talking about Miss Whitney's performance at Maguire's and the publicity the city has received because of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, we'll just get this finished up."

"Are you nervous, Son?" asked Ben.

Taking a deep breath, Adam answered, "Not nervous…anxious."

Hoss walked by eating a sandwich. "It's the Cartwright curse, Pa. The quicker he's married, the easier it'll be for him to believe there ain't no such thing," he said, laughing.

Rolling his eyes at Hoss, Adam headed for the door. "I'm going to have some of the hands watch the house…make sure we don't have any unwelcome visitors today. After that, I have an errand to run. I'll be back in about an hour." Pulling on his jacket, he left for the bunkhouse.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Shiloh sat at the dressing table in her new lacy drawers, camisole and chemise while Annie fussed with her hair. "You know, Shiloh, the only problem with curly hair is that it never curls the way you want it to."

Looking back at Annie in the mirror, she answered, "The trick is to stop fighting it. Put it up the way you want it and let the curls fall where they may. Then adjust."

Both girls jumped at a light tap on the door. "Who is it?" called Annie.

"It's Ben. I have something for Shiloh."

"Just a minute," said Annie as she scooped up Shiloh's robe from the bed. She watched until Shiloh tied the belt, and then opened the door.

"I thought she'd be ready by now. It's half past noon."

"Don't worry Mr. Cartwright," said Annie. All we have left is to slip on the dress and attach the veil.

"Shiloh, this package came for you. We already have a house full of guests, so I need to get back down there. Is there anything you need before I go?"

Shiloh smiled. "No, Mr. Cartwright. We're fine."

"Hank will be waiting at the top of the stairs promptly at one," said Ben as he closed the door.

Shiloh blew her cheeks out. "Half an hour. Where did the time go?" she asked as she removed the robe. Sitting back down in front of the mirror, Shiloh looked at the package while Annie worked on her hair. "It's from Edwin." She ripped open the package and gasped at the manuscript that lay in the box.

"Read the letter," said Annie excitedly.

Shiloh read and grinned, handing Annie the letter, then lifted the manuscript and discarded the box. "He's given me _Genevieve. _He said he's tried actress after actress and none of them do it justice."

"He wants you to try it with…Adam?"

Shiloh laughed. "I don't think that will ever happen." Laying the manuscript on the bed next to her bag, she stood and stepped into her corset. "I don't think I could ever do it with anyone but Edwin or Adam, and I'm sure Adam's not willing."

"Hold on to the bed while I tie this. Alright, hold in," said Annie, straining and pulling.

"If you pull it too tight, the dress will be too big. Besides, I need to breathe during my wedding. The last thing I want to do is faint."

"Alright, turn around. Mrs. Lewis said to make sure your bust was up.

With little time left, Annie clasped Shiloh's mother's pearls around her neck. "So you have something old. Something new is the dress and everything you have on underneath. I used my mother's pearl combs in your hair to hold the veil for something borrowed, and I have something blue right here," she said as she tied a blue garter just below Shiloh's right knee. "It's low enough that it won't be confused with the garters holding up your stockings. And here's a silver coin for your shoe."

"Will that work? It's supposed to be a sixpence."

"Well, we're all out of sixpences, so it will have to do. You're not superstitious anyway, are you?"

"You're the one giving me a coin for my shoe."

"Stand up straight and let me look at you," ordered Annie, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Annie.

Hank stuck his head in. "It's time."

Shiloh turned around to Annie as her stomach twisted into a knot. "Annie?"

Annie put her arm in Shiloh's and led her to the door and down the hall to Hank, who was waiting at the top of the stairs. The bridal march, played on violins, viola, and cello, had already begun. "When you get to the landing, just look at Adam. I think once you see him, you'll be alright." Annie kissed her cheek, took the nosegay from Hank and placed it in Shiloh's hand, then hurried down the stairs to take her place across from Hoss and Adam.

Hank beamed with pride when he took her hand. Kissing her cheek, he said, "Your mama and daddy would be right proud of you. I think they would both be real happy it's Adam."

She bit her lip when he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Now don't go startin' that. You'll have us both bawlin'."

Turning the corner from the hall, they headed down the stairs. There were faces looking up at her from beyond the stairs, standing all the way back to the bunkhouse door, making her think about the multitude of people that must be in the room. At the landing, she turned to take the last few stairs and looked into the dining room where Adam was standing, waiting for her, wearing the big, beautiful smile she had come to adore. Today, he wore a black suit with a white, silk waistcoat and a white cravat with an emerald tack. Annie had been right. Shiloh looked at Adam, and the rest of the room faded away.

Adam caught his breath. He had seen her in elegant gowns at her performances, but somehow this time her appearance seemed almost magical, the difference being that in her performances she gave herself to her audience, where now she was giving herself to him alone. She glowed, she floated, and her bright, blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

As Hank escorted her down the aisle, she kept her eyes on Adam. Today, his eyes were sparkling as he watched every step she took, until finally, she was right in front of him. The minister started the ceremony, but to her he seemed so far away. She was mesmerized by Adam's countenance.

Stepping forward, Hank said, "I do," then gave her hand to Adam, who gently guided her forward to him. The warmth of his hand holding hers brought her back into the moment as the minister began with a prayer, then turned to the bride and groom to repeat their vows.

Adam looked into her eyes, saying each phrase as if he were reciting poetry to her. He smiled at the goose bumps that had risen on her neck and shoulders as he finished his vows.

When Shiloh said her vows, she gazed into his eyes with every word until the minister said, "and to obey." She had forgotten about that word in her vows, and now she stood wide-eyed in front of Adam. Now she was feeling the eyes of everyone in the crowd on her. She swallowed, said the words, and watched as Adam's eyes took on a humored gleam. In reality, her hesitation happened in a heartbeat, but to her it seemed like everything stopped, waiting for her to say that one word.

Taking her hand, Adam slipped the ring on her finger. The minister pronounced them man and wife, and Adam took Shiloh in his arms, holding her eyes with his until their lips met, kissing her long and ardently.

Shiloh let the heat of his kiss course through her until it got to her knees. _Knees. Don't lose the knees._

The single women in the audience watched dreamily, imagining themselves standing in Shiloh's place. The reception party would be bittersweet for them as the object of their hopes and dreams slipped away.

Adam held Shiloh close, smiling contentedly and whispered, "From this day forward…together," then kissed away the single tear that escaped her eyes.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Stepping forward, Ben stood in front of Adam and Shiloh. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll give us a few minutes, we'll clear the chairs. Some of you boys come up here and help take these chairs out to the bunkhouse."

Before Hoss and Joe left to move chairs, both gave a handshake to Adam and a hug to Shiloh. Annie stood in a hug with Shiloh for several minutes before she let go. "Will you do something for me, please?" asked Annie.

"Anything for you, Annie."

"Will you try not to be so stubborn? You're not one person anymore."

"Oh, my goodness! Does that mean I'm three people now?" Annie looked confused. "Well, there's Shiloh and Isabella."

"You know what I mean."

"I promise I'll try," Shiloh said, laughing.

Annie stepped over to Adam, whispering in his ear. "Adam, I'm so glad you're a patient man."

Laughing, Adam whispered back. "Annie, you don't have to worry. My eyes are wide open."

When the furniture had been rearranged, leaving as much open space in the room as possible, Adam and Shiloh were shepherded to the center of the hearth and a line was formed for well-wishers. As the line was moving past Shiloh and Adam, Hop Sing and Annie brought out trays of refreshments, and while Ben and Hoss made sure everyone had champagne or wine, Hop Sing and Joe moved the wedding cake to the dining room table.

Mrs. Hawkins came by early, giving both Adam and Shiloh a hug. "You make such a lovely couple," she said. "I remember when 'arry and I were married. It was a cold winter day, just like today it was, but we didn't 'ave a problem stayin' warm," she said, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Now, where might your father be 'iding, Adam?"

"I can't say, Mrs. Hawkins. I'm sure he's out there somewhere."

As the line slowly ended, Adam had a chance to watch Shiloh. "You're awfully quiet," he said. "Is it the crowd?"

"It's getting a little warm, but I'll be fine," she said, smiling weakly up at him.

"I probably shouldn't have put an announcement in the Sacramento and San Francisco newspapers, but I wanted whoever's trying to sell the ranch to know who they're dealing with."

"I was just about to say that I don't recognize some of these people. Look, some of the men are going outside…probably to smoke their cigars. There'll be more room."

"You two need to come over and cut the cake. Then you can dance, and then the formalities are over," said Annie.

As Shiloh and Adam made ready to cut the cake, Ben stood in the middle of the crowd, smiling as he watched them. Feeling an arm slip into his, he looked down, and swallowed hard. "Clementine, how nice to see you," he said hoarsely.

"Ben, it was such a lovely wedding. It's about time you Cartwright men thought about gettin' married." Looking up at him, she wrinkled her nose. "Which one of you is goin' to be next?"

Adam took Shiloh's hand and placed it on the handle of the knife, drawing the knife through the cake. She put the piece she had cut on a plate, and they each took a chunk, taking turns at feeding each other. Holding his piece at Shiloh's lips, and just before he put it in her mouth, he tipped it, leaving icing on her nose. She gasped and looked cross-eyed at her nose, sending Adam and those close enough to see into fits of laughter, including Ben and Mrs. Hawkins.

"They do make a lovely couple, don't they, Ducky?"

"Yes, they do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should go speak with the musicians."

Adam leaned forward so Shiloh could hear him above the laughter of the crowd. "You can't take anything seriously, can you?" he laughed.

"How is anyone going to take me seriously with icing on my nose," she giggled. He kissed her nose, removing the icing, and then kissed her mouth. Both of them stepped out of the way for Hop Sing and Annie to cut the rest of the cake for the guests at the same time Ben asked the musicians to play a slow waltz.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright," he said as he motioned for Adam to take Shiloh to the middle of the floor to start the dancing.

Adam took Shiloh by the elbow and walked her to the middle of the clearing. Putting his hand on her back, and holding her tightly against him, he took her other hand and held it at his shoulder.

"Adam, a waltz is a round dance," she whispered. "We shouldn't be dancing this close."

He chuckled. "I think everyone here knows we're married. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, but then I haven't told you how handsome you look, so we're even."

They smiled blissfully at each other for a few moments in silence as they danced until Hoss brought Annie out to the dance area, prompting others to join them.

"You sure look pretty tonight," said Hoss, as he held Annie.

"Thank you, Hoss. And you look quite handsome."

"Hello wife," said Adam softly.

"Hello…man."

"What?" Adam chuckled.

"Well, after our vows, we were pronounced man and wife. You get to stay a man. I've been transformed into something…different."

His smile disappeared. "Shiloh…"

She stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I'm teasing…sort of. Why couldn't it be man and woman or more appropriately husband and wife?"

"I didn't write the vows. And speaking of vows, did you hiccup during yours?" She looked away. "You have a problem with that word, don't you? But you said it. You promised, and I expect you to keep that promise." By the look on her face, he knew that was going to be a challenge.

When the dance ended, there was applause for the newly married couple. Then Ben approached them. "Excuse me. May I have this dance?" Smiling, Adam passed Shiloh's hand to his father, and stepped back to watch.

"Shiloh, you are a very beautiful bride."

Blushing, she said, "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

"Now Shiloh, I've been Mr. Cartwright long enough."

"I can't call you Ben. It doesn't feel right."

"How about Pa, like all my other children." Her eyes turned misty. "Shiloh, I would never presume to take your father's place. But you're part of our family now more than ever. You bear the Cartwright name. And you're just as important to me as my sons."

She smiled. "It's not that I don't…" She took a quick, deep breath. "Mr.…Pa…even before I left for school, I knew that you and my father spoke about me…about how to raise a daughter without a mother. Daddy always told me that if I couldn't get to him, that I was to go to you if I needed help; that you always treated me like one of your own." She raised her hand to her mouth while a tear rolled down her cheek. "And you have."

"Shiloh, I'm sorry. I…"

"No, it's not that," she said, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "I know you're here. I just…I wish Daddy was here today. I wish all of them could have been here today."

Adam suddenly appeared at their sides. "What's wrong?"

Smiling down at Shiloh, Ben said, "Nothing's wrong, Son."

Shiloh raised her head, looking toward the desk, and then spun around facing it.

"Shiloh, what are you looking at over there?" Adam asked, first looking at his father then looking where she was.

She searched all the faces at the desk, then turned and looked all around the room, letting out a disappointed breath. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw…" She didn't finish and bowed her head.

Adam turned her around to face him. "Who, Sweetheart? Who do you think you saw?"

"No one, Adam," she said, smiling. "It was just wishful thinking, I'm sure." Looking in a different direction, she said, "Would you excuse me. I see Mrs. Hennessy, and I'd like to thank her for the decorations. They're beautiful."

"Pa, what was that all about?"

"She's just missing her family, Adam. Other than Annie and us, she has no family here."

"There you are," said Annie with Hoss in tow.

Hoss looked around. "Where'd Shiloh go? I was gonna ask for the next dance."

"She went that way," said Adam, pointing across the room.

"While he goes to find Shiloh, is anyone else allowed to dance with the groom?" asked Annie.

Adam grinned, moved a hand to Annie's waist and raised her other hand, then twirled her onto the dance floor.

After a long evening of dancing, Adam pulled Shiloh into the corner in front of the gun cabinet, backing her into the wall of the stairs. He teased her lips, and then moved to her neck and shoulders, planting small kisses on the way. "Let's go home," he whispered.

"We have a couple of things to do before we go."

"Oh?" he said, running the back of his fingers down her cheek and pushing a curl out of her face.

"Yes, I have to give away my bouquet."

Taking her hand, he led her back into the room to his father. "We're getting ready to leave, Pa."

"Alright, Son. Let me just let everyone know. Why don't you two go up on the landing of the stairs."

When Adam reached for Shiloh's hand, he realized she was no longer beside him. He turned to look for her and found her heading for the front door. She opened it, looked out, and then closed it again, leaning back on it with a troubled expression. Excusing himself through the crowd, he asked, "What is it this time?"

"I swear I'm seeing things tonight, Adam. The first time, I thought I saw Micah, and we both know that's impossible. Then just a few minutes ago, I saw…" Looking seriously up at him, she finished. "I thought I saw Will leaving."

Adam pulled her away from the door and opened it, stepping out onto the porch. When he stepped back in, he looked down, thinking. Smiling, he said, "The first one was because you wish they were here. The second one is nerves. Come on. We have one more thing to do before we go." Taking her hand and leading her toward the stairs, he made a mental note to take Edwin's telegram seriously about Will leaving Boston.

By the time the newlyweds got through the crowd, Ben was standing in the middle of the floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Adam and Shiloh will be taking their leave of us in a few moments. But we still have cake and refreshments and music, so you're welcome to stay and dance."

The young ladies gathered on one side of the room while the young men stood on the other until the crowd in front of the stairs was split between men and women. Annie and Hoss had found a place together in front of the desk, Hoss with his arm around Annie, and Annie leaning comfortably into him.

Shiloh stepped forward with her bouquet, but when she threw it, she didn't throw it forward. She threw it straight over the landing banister toward the desk with the bouquet landing almost perfectly in Annie's hands. Annie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, smiling.

Adam knelt next to Shiloh's right, and reaching up under her gown amid hoots and hollers from the young men in the crowd, he grasped her ankle, making Shiloh hold her breath and tense while he slowly moved his hand up her leg to the garter tied just below her knee. He looked up at her puckishly and pulled the blue garter out from under her dress. Standing, he looked out at the crowd, specifically at Joe. "Now Joe, somehow you always come up with these garters. You'd think you'd be married by now." Then he flung the garter at Hoss, landing it on Hoss's head.

Hoss cut his eyes up at the garter hanging down in his face, then turned red and pulled it off. Annie hurried to the stairs with Hoss reluctantly following.

"Annie, take that with you and keep it," said Shiloh as they hugged. "It'll make all your wishes come true."

Hoss and Adam shook hands, each grasping the other's arm. "You know, Older Brother, if there ever was a deliberate throw you just made it, and everyone in the room knows it."

"The people who were supposed to catch these caught them."

"I'll go upstairs and get Shiloh's bag. Joe can get yours out of your room, and we'll get 'em in the buggy. Do you need me to bring anything else tomorrow?"

"No, everything I need from here is in the bag. Shiloh's things are already packed at the Flying W, so get there a little early tomorrow so we can load the trunk on the wagon."

Hoss nodded to Joe, and while Hoss trotted up the stairs, Joe went to the downstairs bedroom. By the time Adam and Shiloh made it to the door, the bags were in the buggy, and it was right at the front porch waiting.

Walking back in from the buggy, and blocking their way, Joe said, "Wait, I haven't had a chance to kiss the bride." He took her in his arms and dipped her backwards, planting a kiss right on her lips.

When Joe brought her upright, her eyes were like saucers while Joe wore a mischievous smile.

Creasing his brows, Adam slapped him on the back of his head. "Get your own," he said indignantly, taking Shiloh's hand, but winking at Joe as everyone around them laughed.

Hugging both the groom and the bride, Ben said, "We'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Not too early, Pa."

Ben stepped aside out of the way of the rice that had begun to rain down on them and continued to sprinkle them until Adam lifted Shiloh into the buggy and climbed up behind her. Rice gave way to snow as Adam drove the buggy out of the yard toward home.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**"**We're home," said Adam as he pulled the buggy up to the front porch, then jumped down. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He took their bags and set them just inside the front door, then stepped behind the buggy and called for Johnny, who came running over from the bunkhouse. "Johnny, is everything all right?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright. It's been quiet all evening."

"Did you take care of the fire and the snow?"

Grinning, he said, "Yes sir. Just a few minutes ago."

"That's good. Would you take care of the buggy?" asked Adam, turning back to Shiloh. "Now, Mrs. Cartwright, let's get you inside out of the cold." He carried her from the buggy to the front door, pushed it open and entered the house. The moment he was inside, he kissed her, pushing the door closed with the toe of his boot.

"You can put me down now."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should give it another minute to make sure none of the demons got in." He pressed his lips to hers again, enjoying the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her mouth.

Shiloh laughed. "I don't know what's worse; Annie's coin or your demons."

"Coin?"

"Yes, I have a coin in my shoe…and it's starting to annoy me."

Adam lowered her feet to the floor and walked around her to take her cape. He reached around, unfastening the clasp, removing the cape from her shoulders, and hanging it on the coat tree. When he returned, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing into her back, then whispered in her ear, his breath tickling, "Alone at last."

Shiloh relaxed into him as he moved down her neck to her shoulders, his warm lips placing gentle kisses on her skin, the tickle of his breath delightfully tantalizing. With her eyes closed, she leaned her head backwards on his chest, enjoying his exquisitely delicate seduction of her.

She opened her eyes, noticing for the first time an inviting orange glow coming from the parlor. "Someone built a fire," she said distractedly.

"Mm hm. Someone built a fire in the bedroom as well." With a finger under her chin, he turned her face up to his, kissing her mouth as he turned her around to hold her against him. Soon her hands were around on his back, both holding on tightly. Then they stopped…and just looked at each other. "What do you see?" he asked.

"I see a light, flickering happily. I see…hope. I see a peace I don't think I've seen before, and I see a love that reaches down deep and clutches the very core of your being."

He smiled lovingly. "I think…that what you're seeing…is your reflection." Taking a step toward the stairs, he turned back, holding his hand out to her. She took it and followed him up the stairs where he lifted her again at the door of the bedroom.

"You already did this," she said, giggling.

"Yes, well that was to confuse the demons. This is to satisfy polite society who believes you're supposed to be a bit reticent about entering the bedchamber."

"I am, am I?" She lowered her eyes, blushing, and said, "Maybe I am…at least a little. Never let it be said that I wasn't a proper bride."

He laughed and carried her into the bedroom. With her feet firmly planted on the floor, she stood in silent wonder at the changes in the room. A fire was burning, making the room warm and cozy against the wintry scene outside the window, and scenting it with the delectable fragrance of lilac drifting up from the lilac branches in the fire. On her dressing table was a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket filled with snow with two flutes sitting next to it. The bedding had been turned back, and white rose petals had been strewn all over the sheets and pillows.

Adam watched her stand completely still, speechless and doe-eyed, while he walked over to the champagne, pouring both flutes. Handing her a glass, he touched hers with his, making a quiet ringing. "To the first of many days…and nights."

After taking a sip, she moved her eyes around the room and asked softly, "You did all this for me?"

His smile settled into a libidinous gaze. "Mm hm. Take another sip." When she had, he took her flute, sitting both on the night table. He removed his jacket, carefully laying it over the chair at the dressing table.

Shiloh took his hands, removing his cufflinks, an emerald set that matched his tie tack.

"Can I help you with your dress?" Turning her back to him, she closed her eyes as she felt his fingers work their way down her back, gently releasing each button from its loop. "We'll need to pack it," he said, bending to kiss her neck, then turning to remove his tie tack and untie his cravat.

She stepped out of the dress, and turned to him, holding the dress up in front of her. "Why?"

"Because we're going to have a wedding portrait made. There's a photographer in San Francisco that uses what's called a wet plate to create a negative image. From that, he can make copies of the original photograph without taking more than one photograph."

"If you say so. Only one problem…I don't have room for this dress."

"I brought another small trunk we can use for my suit and your dress."

Hanging her dress, she began to remove her petticoats and her corset while Adam hung his jacket and removed his waistcoat, leaving his cravat and tie tack with the cufflinks on the dressing table. By the time they looked back up, Shiloh was down to her drawers and camisole, and her hair fell loosely over her shoulders and down her back, reminding him of her as a medieval maiden. Adam had just begun to unbutton his shirt.

She stood with her feet together and her hands clasped in front of her, glancing up as he worked his way down the front of his shirt, and watching her watch him, the corner of his mouth turned up. When he slipped off the shirt and tossed it over the chair, she sucked in a breath, and looked away.

"Shiloh, you've seen me with my shirt unbuttoned."

"But I've never seen you shirtless. Your…your shoulders are…big."

Chuckling, he bent and pulled off his boots, then walked toward her, but when he reached for her she took a small step back. He dropped his hands to his sides and studied her, looking at her affectionately. She looked…delicate…standing there in her under things, even though he knew she wasn't really that fragile. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

She quickly glanced up and looked back down. "I'm not afraid of you. I…I don't know…what to do," she said quietly.

"It's alright," he said, smiling tenderly, taking her hands and bringing her to him. "I do." He turned and blew out the lamp, then caressed her face, kissing her forehead, her nose, then her lips. Surrounding her with his arms, he kissed her passionately. He felt her hands move up his chest and up over his shoulders, and when she tiptoed to wrap her arms around his neck he stooped, picking her straight up against him, and carried her to the side of the bed where he slowly lowered her feet back to the floor.

Running his hands down her back, he slipped them underneath her drawers, squeezing and pulling her into him at the same time. "Untie them," he whispered, his lips hovering just over hers. With her drawers falling to the floor, the only thing left of her unwrapping was her camisole. He ran his hands back up and underneath, carrying the light material up as he wrapped his fingers around her arms and raised them.

He had been attending to her lips, holding her eyes with his. When she realized he had unclothed her, she turned her back to him, holding her hands over her breasts, letting out a shuddering breath.

Stepping into her, he brushed her hair back over her shoulder, letting her feel his warm breath on her skin as he moved his hands around to her stomach. He fought to calm his own rising need as he slowly prepared her for what he would teach her about herself more than once before the night was over.

He unbuttoned his fly, letting his trousers drop to the floor, and stepping out of them, he lifted her, carrying her onto the bed with him.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

"Hey Pa, did you know all those people?" asked Hoss as he and Annie, his father and Joe walked back into the house after the last of the guests said goodnight.

"Most of 'em. The ones I didn't know, I think Adam or Shiloh did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there was two men and a woman…I overheard they were out from San Francisco, but I never seen 'em before. They were talking to Adam like they was old friends or somethin'."

"Hoss, Adam has friends and business acquaintances of his own in San Francisco. That shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Well, Pa, it don't normally, but they were talkin' about a new courthouse in San Francisco."

"There was an article in the newspaper about the city settling on plans to build a new courthouse," said Joe.

"Funny thing was Adam didn't introduce 'em to Shiloh. As a matter of fact, when she walked over to 'em, they all turned away like they hadn't even been speakin' to Adam."

Ben grunted. "Why don't you ask Adam about it tomorrow?"

"I'll do just that," said Hoss, nodding. Turning to Annie, he said, "You must be real tired, runnin' all over the place, handin' out drinks and food all night."

"I am, but I promised Hop Sing I'd help put it all away."

"Don't you worry about that none," said Hoss, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Me and Joe'll help him get things cleaned up. You gotta big trip ahead of you. You need to go on up and get some rest." Annie took a deep breath. "Don't you go arguin' with me. You go on up or dadburnit, I'll carry you up them stairs myself." She smiled affectionately at Hoss, who took a quick look over his shoulder before he gave her a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you in the mornin," he said, smiling.

Touching his cheek with her hand, she said, "Thank you, Hoss. Good night," then turned and ascended the stairs.

He watched her until she disappeared around the corner at the top of the stairs, then turned to Joe. "Come on, Shortshanks, we got kitchen duty."

"Now wait a minute, I didn't promise Hop Sing I'd help clean up the food," complained Joe.

"Joe, I'm tired and I ain't in no mood for your lip, now come on," ordered Hoss, planting a huge paw right in the middle of Joe's back and giving him a push. You didn't do nothin' but tease the girls tonight, and that little gal upstairs just about worked herself to death. Now git."

"Pa?"

"Now Joseph, Hoss is right. You had a good time tonight. It's time for you to do some of the work."

"I'm not doin' it alone."

"I'm right behind you," said Hoss.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Shiloh slowly slipped out of Adam's arms, quietly moving to the side of the bed. She carefully stood, trying not to wake him, then tiptoed to the window. The full moon shone in, giving her enough light to avoid his trousers and socks and her drawers and camisole that had been tossed here and there on the floor. She looked out the window into the cold stillness; no night birds were singing, no gentle breeze was blowing through the tree branches. Focusing on the glass of the window behind the condensation in the corners of the panes, she examined the reflection of her own body, looking for a difference. There was none, at least not a visible difference, but she _felt_ different. She worked her way through an almost overwhelming cacophony of thought…her hatred of him in her youth, her efforts to push him away when she returned home, and finally, that feeling of standing on a cliff and falling…right into his arms. If she had any doubts left before the wedding, she certainly had none now after the crush of overpowering emotion when they became one. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had never understood the meaning of loving someone so much it hurt…until now.

Adam rolled to his side, reaching for her and opening his eyes when he realized she was no longer beside him. He found her standing at the window, and admired the gentle angle of her back from her shoulders to her waist, the soft curve of her hips, the two dimples on either side of the small of her back, and below that the upside-down heart shape above two shapely legs. He wondered if it was possible for him to be in lust at the same time he was in love. It had to be…or was it all just part of being in love the way he was in love with her. She had cried, though not out of fear or pain, but rather from the deep emotions they both felt. He knew she was a woman in love by how tightly she held on to him; how she whispered through her tears that she loved him more than anything. Quietly moving to the window behind her, he gently laid his hands on her arms.

Focusing again on their reflections in the window, she let the warmth of his body sink into her back, noticing the contrast of his tanned skin against her light, creamy tone, his broad shoulders making hers look small and delicate, his muscular arms and his hands, so powerful, yet so gentle touching her. Closing her eyes, she relished the feel of his caress on her skin as he drew his fingers down her arms to her hands, holding them and bringing her arms up, wrapping them with his around her.

He moved into her, his cheek against hers, whispering, not wanting to disturb the quiet stillness, the only sound the occasional crackle and hiss of the fire. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Looking at his image in the window and meeting his eyes, she lightly pressed her cheek against his. "I was just…thinking…wondering…how we got here from where we started."

She turned in his arms, and as he bent to meet her lips, she moved her hands around to the back of his neck, running her fingers into his thick, soft curls. Wrapping his arms around her body, he lifted her feet off the floor, and carried her back to the bed, moving over her.

"Have you come to any conclusions?"

She snorted. "No, not really. Well, yes, I guess I have."

"And what would that be?" he asked as his lips found the smooth skin of her neck.

She lifted his face to hers, brushing her thumb over his lips and down the cleft of his chin. "That it doesn't matter how we got here. We're here."

**The End**


End file.
